Collide
by k-pixy
Summary: Brooke Davis struggled to give her twins a good life without Julian after he left their entire world suddenly. And she had been doing just fine until tragedy struck leaving her all alone. Eventual Brucas.
1. Chapter 1

Brooke Davis washed the dishes in the sink after her annoyingly messy twin sons ate out of what seemed like every plate in the cupboards, not to mention the pots and pans that they cooked their disgusting creations, leaving their loving mother and caretaker a mountain of dishes to clean.

Then there was the living room which at first looked like a few cyclones hit it: due term school papers, dirty clothes strewn over everywhere, shoes, junk food and loads of unidentifiable items that she would have to clean.

Brooke rolled her eyes tackling one chore at a time, knowing that the bathroom was in way worse shape. Teenage boys were always a handful. But twins? Impossible to deal with.

But deal with it she must.

Ever since Julian ditched the three for greener pastures eight years ago Brooke had to be the one to step up and take care of the twins by her lonesome. She had moved out of their home and into a smaller house that she had to maintain in his absence. And because she had two children to care for she got two jobs.

Brooke struggled for a long while simply because she had to shoulder being a single parent overnight. No time for friends because work was her constant. Not to mention the boys who were nine years old at the time and were emotional wrecks because of their selfish and thoughtless father's sudden disappearance.

Snapping out of her reverie Brooke sighed and picked up a soggy piece of pizza out of the sink.

"Ugh gross! Davis!" She shouted, knowing that he had a disgusting habit of leaving food on his plate while putting it in the sink.

"Yeah?!" He shouted back, his big feet stomping as he approached the kitchen. "Whassup Ma?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that the food goes in either the garbage or the garbage disposal? Not the damn sink?!" She said with as much patience as she could muster.

"Sorry Ma...I forgot."

Brooke chuckled sourly then pointed out, "Jude remembers...I don't have to keep asking him about clogging the sink with this stuff because he knows better. Why do I have to keep asking you?!"

Davis smirked then ruffled her curly chestnut hair, "Aw Ma you love reminding me so that's why I continue to do it--to give you something to do!"

"You big rat!" She yelled, maneuvering out of his hold. Although they were sixteen on their way to seventeen they towered over her 5'4 frame by a whole foot. He laughed and jogged off joining his twin in the next room.

Both boys were tall yet muscular since they practically lived in the gym across the street, both had shoulder length dark hair and piercing hazel eyes--the same as her own and golden toned skin. Which was why girls always were calling the house phone for the "hunks" of Tree Hill High. She rolled her eyes whenever one of those fast ass girls left their number for them to call--which she promptly forgot to jot down. It was her small way of keeping them from bringing any girls home pregnant. Hell as long as they lived under her care it was her way or the highway.

"Mom c'mere!" Davis shouted from the living room.

Brooke rolled her eyes and tossed down the dish towel, annoyed that she had to delay finishing the dishes. "What do you want Davis? You know that I was trying to clean up that mess you two left me in that disaster area of a kitchen!" As much as Davis tapped danced on her nerves all the time--she loved the tall jerk.

"Jude and I want to go to the Cinema to see the new Arnold Schwarzenegger movie. Is it ok that we go?"

She sighed, "How are you going to pay for it?"

"Loan us a 50 and we will pay you back?" Jude said hopefully, giving her the puppy dog look that she could barely resist. Barely. "Hang on how the hell are you two planning on paying me back? And last time I checked two tickets to the movies do not cost that damn much."

"Snacks Ma. Snacks."

Brooke shook her head vehemently, "No. Absolutely not it's a school night--"

"You're not dad you know. You can let us slide for once! That's what mom's are for." Davis said moodily.

That stung. But after years of this very behavior she made sure she had a stern mask to make sure that they didn't know how much their words over the years stung her. "You think reminding me that I'm not your dad is going to get you your way? Well it's not. I know I'm not your dad but at least I'm here doing the best I can with you two knuckleheads! He abandoned all of us! But since I'm a good parent I have the lovely job of raising you two ungrateful jerks! It's just a movie--one that you're probably too young to see anyway!"

"You never let us do anything!" Davis--the headstrong one shouted.

"Well bring decent grades in here and I'll let up some!" she shouted back.

They both had a C average in all their subjects except Physical Education. In that they always excelled exceedingly. "Ok I promise we both will bring our grades up if you let us go out tonight. Whadya say Ma?" Jude said soothingly, giving her an award winning grin.

"Any chaperones?"

They both broke out with huge grins and hugged their mother. "Yes Jimmy's dad's driving us--"

"Any girls will be at this outing?"

"C'mon Ma it'll only be us with the Coopers. That's it."

Brooke paused remembering something about Mr. Cooper. "Wait a minute I don't think that you two should go--"

"Why pretend like you're going to let us go when you have no intention of doing it?"

"Davis...I just have a funny feeling about this. Is there anyone else that could take you guys?"

The boys looked at each other then shook their head simultaneously. "Nope."

"Don't play games with me guys--I'm asking for your safety--"

Davis and Jude looked at each other then chuckled, "Don't be so melodramatic Ma. We'll be alright tonight Ma. Promise!"

Brooke relented, knowing she was being silly. Just because Greg Cooper had a DUI one time didn't mean he still imbibed. "Alright fine...but you be sure that you bring up your grades this semester. Understood?"

"Yea yea we got'cha Ma!" they yelled back while racing to their room.

Sighing Brooke went back into the kitchen and finished cleaning while the boys said a hasty goodbye and was out the door to meet Jimmy and his dad. Forty minutes after they left a strange foreboding feeling washed over her, a chill that wouldn't go away. Like something was severely wrong. Wanting to forget about it Brooke warmed herself some camomile tea and fixed it the way she liked it and sat in her favorite chair in the living room trying to immerse herself in a good romance novel. Unfortunately for her the feeling would not leave her alone. It only grew worse the longer they had been gone. She looked at the clock and was shocked that it was four hours later and the boys still weren't home.

The phone rings, causing her to jump slightly. Reaching over she grabbed the receiver and said shakily, "Hello?"

"Hello is Mrs. Davis in?" Someone with a deep voice asked with an air of authority.

"Yes this is she. And it's Ms not Mrs. What's going on?"

"Ma'am we're going to have to ask you to come down to Oaks Memorial ER."

Her heart dropped, not wanting to hear another word she hung up immediately and grabbed her purse and keys and was out the door. While driving Julian's old pickup truck Brooke couldn't help the fear that was squeezing her chest. The same fear that had gripped her when their father disappeared. It took an hour to get to Oaks Memorial but she finally was able to race down the halls towards the reception area.

After waiting a long twenty minutes because of the line in front of her Brooke was finally able to approach the receptionist desk.

"Hello welcome to Oaks Memorial how can I help you tonight?" Kelly H, the blonde busty perky receptionist asked with a tight smile.

"Hi my name is Brooke Davis and I just received a call about an hour ago telling me to come down here."

Kelly began typing rapidly and then her gray eyes widened. "Um why don't you go take a seat and Dr. Fletcher will be right with you."

"But what's going on? Why was I called down here?"

"Um Dr. Fletcher would be more qualified to answer your questions. Now please can you have a seat in the waiting area?" She said with a hurried tone, her eyes darting to the next patient behind her.

"I just want to know what's going on--"

"Ms. Davis?" It was that same deep voice that had called her earlier.

Brooke turned and saw an officer and a doctor standing behind her with a chart in his hand. "Yes?"

"There's been an accident. Do you know a Mr. Cooper?" The female officer asked, a solemn look on her face.

"Ye-yes he took my sons to the movies..." her voice trailed off at the magnitude of the moment.

Maxim Fletcher watched as realization hit. "Yes your sons were involved in the accident."

"What are you saying doctor?" She asked, her voice trembling with nervousness. "Are my sons OK or not?"

"I'm afraid not Ms. Davis…" Maxim took a moment to compose himself, knowing what he was about to say next would change the young woman's life forever. "I'm sorry to inform you that your sons didn't make it."

"What do you mean they did—didn't make it? What do you mean?" She asked in a calm voice.

Maxim sighed and explained, "Davis had blunt head trauma from the accident—perhaps if someone had discovered the wreck sooner he would've likely survived. As for Jude… he had sustained internal injuries that had eventually bled out. There was no stopping it. I'm sorry…"

Her sons were… dead?

Brooke wanted to scream. It was like everything was crashing down around her all at once and her lungs were filled to the brim with despair. Who did she have now without her sons? What was her next step? What was she to do?

Finally—finally a sound escaped. First scrapping and ragged but now roaring with raw intensity.

That sound turned into a word as well as a question. A simple question. Why?!

As simple as the question was… no one had any answers. Certainly not Maxim.

"I failed to protect them… I failed them." She sobbed despairingly, clawing at her chest as if she wanted to remove her own heart. "I should've said no! I knew—I knew—" she sobbed as she hyperventilated, her grief so complete that everyone in the room had to have felt it.

"There were a total of three fatalities...your sons Davis and Jude and the other is... Jimmy Cooper." Maxim said slowly, aware that every word was like a blow to her heart.

"How did this happen?!" she screamed, completely enraged. "How did this happen?! Tell me!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

"How did this happen?!" she screamed, completely enraged. "How did this happen?! Tell me!!!"

"Ma'am calm down!" the officer demanded, somehow knowing that this scene would play out.

"How can I be calm when I just found out that my only family was killed in an accident and no one can answer just how this happened!" she screamed, her face turning violent red with the emotion. Her rage then found focus and she looked at Maxim with those scary jade green eyes that was filled with fury. "Where is that son of a bitch!"

Officer Conway held the surprisingly strong woman steady as she fought her hold. "Let me go!" she snarled, still struggling against her hold. "Let me go bitch!!!"

"You know I can't do that ma'am. Do not force me to have you restrained!"

"I DON'T CARE!" She shouted, not caring if she looked like she belonged in the psyche ward. After tonight who could blame her? "My entire world is gone and that bastard has to pay!"

"He has paid--He's in ICU--" Officer Conway tried to explain.

Brooke looked at the officer, "Not... nearly...enough!" she snarled trying to escape the officers hold.

Maxim restrained her as well, keeping her from seeking revenge on the comatose man down the hall. "Ms. Davis! Please...calm down!"

"Nooooooo!!! Let me go!!!" she screamed frantically, still trying to get to Greg Cooper so she can exact her revenge.

-X-

It has been six weeks: 42 days… 1008 hours… 3,628,800 seconds since Brooke had to bury her twin sons in Shady wood Memorial. 1,000,000 tears fell from her puffy eyes until she had no more tears left to cry. Each second was a struggle to endure, the unending lamenting of her immense loss was too much to bear.

She had no one now. She was alone.

It was hard for Brooke to accept that she didn't have them to care for anymore. The first week being the hardest. She had woke up the same time each morning to get the stubborn boys to wake up for school only to have the pain pierce her ravaged heart again in remembrance of their untimely deaths. She made food for three as she usually did but was reminded that the boys wouldn't come barreling through the side door anymore. And as soon as she realized that she threw the food away--no longer hungry.

Davis and Jude were gone. She wouldn't see their uninhibited grins, their sparkling green eyes or their moody expressions when they didn't get their way… God she missed them so much… Everywhere she looked were reminders of them. Every crook and cranny of her home had a memory stamped of her babies.

"It's so unfair…" she growled, punching the wood of the weathered coffee table.

The remorseless man responsible for their death as well as his own son's was now sitting home awaiting trial for voluntary manslaughter in the first degree. Brooke hated that man as well as his wife. Shirley Cooper had known that Greg was an alcoholic but had refused to tell him that he had a real problem or she could have monitored his drinking at least.

How could she get through this? The sorrow and rage Brooke felt was all consuming…

"Ma…stop this…" she heard a soft voice echo around her.

"Am I going insane?!" she whispered. She swore she heard Jude's voice albeit very faintly.

"Enough melodramatics Ma…we're right with you…and we always will be…" Davis said in exasperation.

She sobbed as tears rushed through her eyes at the sound of their faint voices. And she completely lost it when she felt their phantom arms wrap around her body comfortingly. How could she possibly go on?

"I miss you…" she sobbed, clutching their shirts close to her. They still smelled like them. Her babies. "God I miss you…"

-X-

Lucas Scott paced the room, annoyed that he had to explain something so simple. "She needs us Peyton. She just lost her sons. And Julian's not around so she doesn't have anyone right now."

Peyton threw her clothes out of the suitcase just as Lucas was putting them in. "I know that. You don't have to tell me Lucas. I feel bad enough as it is but I can't just drop everything that I'm doing especially right now."

"Why not?! It's a death in the family surely they'd understand that!"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "This is the music business. They will not care if someone who isn't me lost their children. All they care about is the bottom line and I have to provide that so no I can not go!"

"What happened to you? The Peyton Sawyer I married wouldn't let the music business or anything come before her friends. Brooke's your best friend and she just went through the funeral alone." He said as he took the same shirt she tossed out back in.

Peyton gaped at him, "That's not fair! And besides she does have Nathan and Haley. Haley being her new best friend." she said bitterly.

"Whose fault is that? We never go and visit! You barely call her anymore! The only reason we knew this is because Nathan broke down and told us!"

"I'm not going Lucas so stop putting my clothes in the damn suitcase!" she snapped.

Lucas gave up. "You know I shouldn't have to tell you to check on your friend. Especially at a dark time like this!"

"If you're so concerned why don't you go?"

"I am. My bags are already packed and I already bought tickets to Tree Hill. I was hoping that you would be willing to come with me but apparently that's too much to ask!"

"What about Sawyer?"

Lucas scoffed, "Sawyer's in college. Closer to Tree Hill than us right now."

Peyton exhaled, "I'm not going Lucas. Give everyone my best."

He wanted to shake her right then but he settled for, "Unbelievable. Okay, my flight leaves in an hour so I will call you as soon as I land."

Peyton said nothing in response so without another word Lucas grabbed his bags and walked out the door.

-X-

Haley James Scott walked into Brooke's house the next day with a personal pan of pasta, knowing that the grief stricken woman hadn't eaten in awhile. She was now skin and bones and fragile looking. She tipped-toed inside, her heart beating faster at the sight of her friend.

"Brooke? Sweetie? I brought you dinner."

"I'm not hungry Hales. Just please… leave me alone." Her voice which was once vibrant and full of life was now dead and empty.

Haley sat next to her close friend and placed the food on the coffee table. "How long have you been sitting here?"

"I don't know. A couple of days."

"Okay come on let's go. You need a shower."

Brooke mumbled, "I shouldn't have let them go Hales…I shouldn't have let them go and now they're gone!"

Haley's heart clenched with sympathy and pain. Davis and Jude were good kids that didn't deserve their fate. Nor their friend Jimmy. She missed those boys so much. But they were all Brooke had at the end of her and Julian's divorce so this cut much deeper than anyone could ever imagine.

Haley helped her into the tub and helped washed her body carefully.

"I can do this myself Haley…" she mumbled.

Haley ran the tag over her arms and murmured, "I know that you can sweetie but for now you need all the help you can get. And I'm right here Brooke. I'm right here."

Brooke sobbed painfully, her entire body shaking with the action.

-X-

Nathan Scott opened the door and found his older brother waiting. A grim smile graced both brothers faces as the younger brother moved aside to allow him inside.

"Where's Peyton?"

"She couldn't make it. She had to sign this big deal with an Italian band called Lacuna Coil. They've been trying to get big here for years and Peyton thinks that making them happy is more important than whatever's going on here."

"That's messed up. She should be here. Brooke needs her more than ever right now."

"I know. How is Brooke?"

Nathan signed, "How would you be if God forbid Sawyer died horrifically long before you?"

Lucas would lose his mind. "Not good…I should go see her."

"Haley's over there now taking care of her. She's just a shell of herself man. This whole thing took all the strength that she had in her. She stays in her house all alone all day…she won't talk more than a few sentences. Haley and I've been trying to get her to stay here with us but she refuses. It's not healthy for her to be there Luke."

Haley came into the house with Brooke. The sight of her small distraught frame pricked his heart and conscience to the point of where he had to take her into his arms and comfort her.

"Why did that son of a bitch survive? He should have died too!" Brooke cried, borderline screamed.

Lucas rocked her and held her steady. "Davis I know what you're going through—that loss and that pain—"

"No you don't! None of you do! I lost both of my boys to a fucking drunk and he lived to tell the damn tale! You don't have an inkling of what I feel! Of losing the only people that ever truly loved me!" she sobbed. "None of you get it!"

Haley cried with her, her hand over her mouth to keep the sobs in but was failing.

"I miss them so much!" she cried. "And I have to go in that court room next month and face that murder. He took my boys from me!"

"We're right here Brooke. We'll always be here…" Lucas murmured as he continued holding her until she calmed down.

Aggravated felony death-by-vehicle. A motorist who commits felony death-by-vehicle and has a prior DWI conviction is guilty of "aggravated felony death-by-vehicle," a class D felony. A conviction carries 64 to 160 months in prison and fines in an amount deemed appropriate by the judge.

That's what Greg Cooper was facing. He should've been facing more in her opinion. He should lose everything. He should lose his life. He deserves it.

"13 Years and 4 Months is not enough. Life would be enough. They deserve justice—"

"And they will get it. Trust me Brooke. He's not getting away with this." Nathan said with certainty.

"But 13 years at best?! That's not enough! Not nearly enough! He deserves life in prison or the death penalty! And that whore of a wife of his knew he'd been drinking and still let our kids go with him instead of taking them herself! What kind of mother does that?!"

Lucas had no words for this. But he was glad that she was getting all of this out. If he knew Brooke—which he did very well—she would only try to hold everything in and deal with it herself. But her strength was depleted, he could see that by looking at her. This was killing her slowly.

They needed to save her from herself.

Her cellphone rang and she answered it with a soft heartbroken, "Hello?"

"I had to find out on the fucking internet that our boys were killed by a drunk driver?! Where the fuck were you when they needed you Brooke?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Her cellphone rang and she answered it with a soft heartbroken, "Hello?"

"I had to find out on the fucking internet that our boys were killed by a drunk driver?! Where the fuck were you when they needed you Brooke?!" Julian shouted through the phone.

Brooke broke down and cried while Nathan took the phone, "Better question where the fuck were you Julian?! You never called to check up on them once since the divorce so don't try to act all high and mighty like you care now because you don't!"

"Those were my kids dammit! Those were my—"

Nathan hung up on him and tossed the phone away. He bent down in front of her and held her tight, not knowing what else to do. "You'll get through this. We're gonna help you…"

"He's right. I should have been there. I don't know why I didn't listen to my instincts and drove them myself. They would've been safer with me…but I was exhausted from working at the café and Baker man and the boys left my house a pigsty and…I should've ignored the mess and took them myself…"

Lucas kneeled down beside Nathan and looked into her troubled stormy jade green eyes and said, "Hey don't do that. This isn't your fault. None of it is. Julian doesn't know shit. He hasn't been around for years so he doesn't know how hard you pushed yourself to take care of those boys. Listen to me… you did an amazing job raising Jude and Davis. You and I both know that they wouldn't blame you. So don't blame yourself. The blame is squarely on that driver you hear me?"

Haley walked to them and grabbed her hand, "Come on…let me show you to your new room."

"No I should go home…"

Haley brushed back her hair, "Sweetheart you told me you were hearing voices. You can't go back there…not until you're really ready."

Brooke cried again and allowed Haley to lead her to one of the guest rooms.

Lucas exhaled, watching a thinner pale Brooke Davis make her way up the stairs. "Jesus Nate…how are we going to go about this?"

"I don't know man…I wish she didn't blame herself and I wish that asshole didn't call. I understand that he lost his sons too but how is that Brooke's fault? From what she told me they begged her to go with the guy instead of asking her to take them." Nathan said in frustration. "I was there when Brooke left countless voicemail messages and emails to Julian and not until now did he ever respond."

"Can you imagine how she felt when the father of her children couldn't bother to make it to their funeral? It tore her apart." Nathan finished, raking his hands over his face.

Lucas felt a brand new rage. Julian was supposed to take care of her. He was supposed to be her happily ever after but instead he proved himself to be a selfish egotistical insensitive asshole. "Brooke and those boys deserved better."

Nathan sighed, "You got that right. He had us all fooled. The divorce was hard enough."

Lucas never heard the details of the divorce so he asked, "What happened with that anyway?"

"All Brooke would tell us is that he decided he wanted out of the family life and he walked out. Had the divorce papers delivered to her and left her to explain to two seven year old kids why they don't see their daddy anymore."

"Poor Brooke. She's been through hell."

"Yeah…I just wish that there was more that I could do for her."

"Me too…"

Haley came down and sat beside her husband, tears in her eyes. "She wanted to be alone. She keeps pushing me away and I just really want to be here for her but it hurts to see her like this."

Nathan gathered his wife in his arms and encouraged her, "Haley you're doing the right thing. The last thing she needs is to be alone in that house anymore. Every time we visited we were afraid if that was the day we would find her body. At least here she won't be tempted as much. Here she can be able to heal."

"You're right…it's just so hard to see her like this and knowing that it's a long road ahead."

-X-

Lucas climbed up the stairs and checked on Brooke. The room was pitch black and he had thought that she had fallen asleep but then he heard her empty raspy voice.

"My last words to my son's were: 'but you be sure that you bring up your grades this semester. Understood?' Not I love you… but you be sure that you bring up your grades this semester. My last words to them should've been I love you that I don't know what I would do without you." she cried in the dark. "My last words to them shouldn't have been those words…"

"You didn't know that you were going to lose them that day. You were being a good parent and worrying about their futures. There's no shame in that." he said soothingly.

Brooke sighed, "A future they don't have anymore…it's not fair. You have Peyton and Sawyer, Nathan and Haley have Jamie and Lydia but who do I have? Nothing but memories of what my life used to be. It's not fair! I only got to have my dream for sixteen years! It wasn't enough time—it wasn't enough…" she then broke down crying again.

It wasn't a pretty cry either. It was one of those gut wrenching, deep cries.

"I'm alone Lucas. I have no one."

"That's not true. We're here for you. And we always will be."

After watching her cry herself to sleep Lucas went into another guest room. He called Peyton and left a message that he made it to Nathan's safely but that was it. He unpacked and put his clothes away. By the time he was finished it was almost three a.m. He promptly went to bed, allowing the day drain away.

-X-

"According to the Oakland County District Attorney's Office, Gregory Harvey Cooper, 43, of Tree Hill, was charged with three counts of second-degree murder, three counts of felony death by motor vehicle, driving while impaired, reckless driving, and driving wrong way following a grand jury indictment on Monday.

Cooper is accused of killing his own son Jimmy Emmanuel Cooper as well as Jude and Davis Baker in a crash on US 74 in Oakland County just before 1 a.m. on Feb. 6, 2020. According to the District Attorney's Office, Cooper was leaving a Super Bowl party when his son asked him for a ride to the Cinema with his long time friends Jude and Davis Baker and drove onto a west bound exit-ramp and began traveling down US 74 in the wrong direction.

A witness, who was driving from Holden Beach to High Point with his 7-year-old son, encountered Cooper on US 74 near Pembroke. The man managed to swerve at the last second and avoid hitting Cooper.

Cooper continued traveling east in the westbound lane on US 74 when he crashed head-on into a vehicle driven by Wilson just pass the NC 41 overpass in Oak Hill. Officials estimated that the combined speed at impact was approximately 150 miles per hour.

His son Jimmy died upon impact.

This has been an especially long and difficult case which resulted in the senseless death of three great kids who were only 16 years old. They had their whole lives to look forward to which was taken in a split second," said District Attorney Investigator Edward Harvey.

"In all my years of experience in working traffic crashes, this was one of the most tragic of them all, especially when three young lives were lost," said Oak Hill Police Officer Bernard Bridges.

Search warrants and court orders were obtained by the District Attorney's Office for Cooper's vehicle and cell phone records. Multiple items were seized and some have been sent to the state crime lab for further analysis.

Blood samples were also collected from Cooper whose blood-alcohol concentration was twice the legal limit, officials said.

Cooper was officially arrested Tuesday and made his first appearance in Oakland County Superior Court where he was given a $225,000 bond.

Cooper has been arrested for DWI three times prior to February's fatal crash. He was charged in 2000 and 2008 in Robeson County and June 2016 in Scotland County. Cooper had his license revoked in 2008." Lucas read, unable to believe this guy was ever able to get behind the wheel again.

"That's insane. What was he still doing with a car?" Haley asked, highly upset with the new details of her God children's case.

"Apparently it was the wife's car. Listen to this: Shirley Ann Cooper, Cooper's wife and mother to Jimmy, was also charged in connection to the deadly crash. Shirley Cooper owned the 1989 Oldsmobile that Cooper was driving at the time of the accident. Shirley was arrested on Aug. 3 and charged with permitting a motor vehicle to be operated without having financial responsibility. Shirley was given a $1,000 bond. Her trial is set for Sept. 6."

"Wow…this is too much. So who's staying home with Brooke?"

"I have to go back to work today. I promised Clay that I would go scout this up and coming Baseball player named Dave Jones. Hell of an arm I hear. What about you Hales?"

"Diner's been closed for a while. Everyone's been asking when I was coming back so today is the day. So that leaves you Luke."

Lucas nodded, "That's fine. That's what I'm here for anyway."

Haley hurried and hugged her best and lifelong friend tightly, "Thank you so much for this. She needs us all. She has it stuck in her head that she has no one. Just please remind her that we are here for her. No matter what."

"Hopefully what I have in mind helps. Speaking of…Nate can I borrow your car?"

Nathan looked surprised but agreed, "Sure which one? I have my sports car…I have a F-150 truck. I'm using my Toyota to get to Raleigh."

"The truck's good. I'm going to take Brooke on a road trip. Get her out of Tree Hill for a bit. Let her breathe."

Haley smiled genuinely, pleased with the idea. "That's a good idea actually. Hopefully she goes for it."

"I'm not going to give her much of a choice."

"Luke please be careful with her. She's very fragile right now."

"I know. I will be careful."

Haley nodded then asked, "I've been meaning to ask you Lucas where's Peyton? I noticed she's M.I.A…"

"Don't ask. It'll only piss you off." Nathan said with a scowl.

"Okay am I missing something?"

Nathan gave Lucas a telling look. He understood and said, "I don't want to go into right now. So I'll see you when we get back."

"You're leaving today? I thought you might just—"

"From what you and Nate's told me she needs to go out. Not to slump in another house."

"True. Okay good luck. Love you guys." she said as she kissed her husband on his lips. "Bye baby."

"Bye Hales. See you in a few days." Then she was gone. "Are you and Peyton okay?"

"I feel like I don't know her anymore. It's not just her working during this time…it's a combination of things…she's pulling away."


	4. Chapter 4

"I feel like I don't know her anymore. It's not just her working during this time…it's a combination of things…she's pulling away from me and I don't know how to stop it." Lucas admitted with a frustrated sigh.

"Things will get better—"

"I don't know man…lately it's like all we do constantly since Sawyer moved away to go to college is fight and argue. Most of the time over petty things."

Brooke walked downstairs and waves, "Hi Nate… hi Luke…I just got a little hungry—"

Nathan smiled and went to fix her some breakfast that Haley had cooked earlier. He knew she had a small appetite so he fixed her a little of each food. He then fixed her some orange juice and handed both glass and plate to her.

She smiled a small smile and said, "Thank you Nate…"

"You're welcome Cookie."

"So what were you two talking about when I walked in?" she asked before forking some eggs into her mouth.

Lucas shrugged, "Nothing important. So how are you holding up here?"

"Being here still holds memories of my boys but it's not overwhelming like at my house. I just wish that I could have done everything differently you know. Maybe they'd still be here."

"You can't do this to yourself. I know that this is hard—harder than anything you ever faced before. But you can't live your life on what ifs and maybes. It's not healthy and it's definitely not what Davis and Jude would want."

Brooke sighed, "I know. I had a dream about them last night… actually for a few nights since they figured out that I'm stubborn…they're not happy that I'm not eating, that I blame myself every second of every day. They want me to smile again and they made me promise that I would start living again and to take better care of myself. So here I am. First step breakfast." she said with a sheen of tears in her eyes.

Nathan kissed her forehead tenderly and said, "Well they're right. And I'm sure that they're proud of you for making this first step."

"Thank you… I'm going to get dressed and attend Greg's trial."

Lucas brown kicked in confusion, "That's today?"

"Yeah it's today. I have to be there. I called a taxi so it should be here any minute—"

"Call them back and cancel it because I'm taking you." Lucas said firmly. She didn't need to be alone when witnessing that.

"Okay fine. But if I get the urge to kill him don't stop me."

"Duly noted." he said as he watched her walk back upstairs. "That trip is going to have to wait until this is over."

-X-

"All rise." said the bailiff as he waited for everyone-except the judge- to stand. "Department One of the Superior Court is now in session. Judge Vincent presiding. Please be seated."

Judge: Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Calling the case of the

People of the State of North Carolina versus Greg Cooper Are

both sides ready?"

"Ready for the People, Your Honor." District attorney Edward Harvey said

Public Defender "Ready for the defense, Your Honor." The public defender said

Judge Vincent nodded, "Will the clerk please swear in the jury?"

Clerk looked to the jury, "Will the jury please stand and raise your right hand?" he waited for everyone to stand. "Do each of you swear that you will fairly try the

case before this court, and that you will return a true verdict according to

the evidence and the instructions of the court, so help you, God? Please

say "I do"."

The jurors said with unification, "I do."

"You may be seated."

The Deputy DA stood up and talked to the jury. "Your Honor and ladies

and gentlemen of the jury: the defendant has been charged with three counts of second-degree murder, three counts of felony death by motor vehicle, driving while impaired, reckless driving, and driving wrong way. Cooper is accused of killing his own son Jimmy Emmanuel Cooper as well as Jude and Davis Baker in a crash on US 74 in Oakland County just before 1 a.m. on Feb. 6, 2020. Cooper was leaving a Super Bowl party when his son asked him for a ride to the Cinema with his long time friends Jude and Davis Baker and drove onto a west bound exit-ramp and began traveling down US 74 in the wrong direction. The evidence I present will prove to you that

the defendant is guilty as charged."

Brooke clutched Lucas's hand tightly as the defense attorney started his opening statements. Everything else was like a blur of meaningless words as she focused on the killer of her twin boys. Lucas had to settle her down on one occasion where she could Greg just what he was: A murderer.

Brooke suddenly heard Judge Vincent's voice as he said, "Will the jury foreperson please stand? Has the jury reached a

unanimous verdict?"

The foreperson calmly stated, "Yes the jury has reached a verdict your honor."

The clerk retrieved the verdict form from the foreperson and handed it to the

judge. The judge read it silently before handing it back to the clerk

for the reading of the verdict.

The clerk said with a strong voice, "The jury finds the defendant guilty on all counts."

Judge Vincent looked to the jurors, "The jury is thanked and excused. We will reconvene tomorrow for the sentencing. Court is adjourned."

Brooke saw Greg and Shirley embrace and felt a wave of hatred. "Murderers! I hate you! You deserve life in prison!"

Even though he understood he didn't want her making a bigger scene. "Brooke please let's go."

Brooke froze right on the spot at the sight of someone she hadn't seen in years. "What are you doing here?"

Julian looked at her with cold dead eyes. "I wanted to see my sons get justice. Too bad you're not on this case as a negligent parent—"

Brooke cocked her arm back and punched him with a left hook, knocking him down on the ground. "Fuck you Julian! Never call into question about my motherhood! And how dare you say that to me when all the boys had remembered of you was your turned back! You're the one that had neglected them not me! I raised them to the best of my ability and I won't tolerate you talking about something that you don't know anything about!"

"Feisty as ever huh Brooke?" he said as he wiped the blood from his busted lip.

Brooke looked down at him with cold hatred, "Go to hell Julian."

-X-

Greg Cooper received his full sentencing of 29 years in prison the judge mercifully added some years to the original 13 years due to the fact that he had been in trouble with this before and had warning after warning about his behavior and had never learned from none of those experiences.

Brooke was a little more relieved and satisfied with the ruling and had cracked a little smile, glad that it was over. Lucas was by her side and had whooped at the ruling before being reprimanded for his outburst. Brooke giggled inwardly at his joy.

"You did great in there today." Lucas said as they walked to Nathan's truck.

"I sat still and listened. What was so hard about that?"

"No…I know you knew Julian was there. And you didn't let him get to you this time."

Brooke shook her head, still angry about yesterday's episode. "I'm still angry as hell at him for showing up for this and not his children's funeral. He wants to rewrite history like he did with Raven's and make himself the model parent that's always been there while I was neglectful!"

"Look everyone knows that you were the best mom possible for them. Julian cannot and will not take that away from you." he said before hugging her.

Forty minutes later they walked through Naley's home and found Haley sitting on the sofa with Nathan. "How did the sentencing go?"

"He got 29 years and four months in state prison."

"That's great!"

Brooke tossed her purse on the love seat and sat down. "The only downside was that Julian was there."

"Brooke you want me to—"

She chuckled, "No. My fist did enough damage to his face."

Nathan fist bumped hers and smiled proudly at her. "My little scrapper."

"So Luke when are you leaving?" Haley asked suddenly, trying in a roundabout way to get him to tell Brooke of his plans.

Lucas chuckled, "As soon as Brooke here agrees."

"Agrees to what?" Brooke asked looking at all of her friends.

"I wanna take you on a road trip. See the country."

Brooke gaped at him, "Um that sounds nice and all but I don't know—"

"Brooke just so you know I'm not taking no for an answer."

-X-

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" she grumbled as she hopped up into the truck.

He loaded the duffel bags in the back seat and said, "Hey you talked me down to just going to Florida and back. I wanted to go all over."

They left at nine (the debate taking a couple hours), intending to drive all night. It didn't work. By one, they were both too sleepy to drive. They stopped at a motel, and the only room available had only one bed.

Brooke went into the bathroom and returned in her underwear. He felt uncomfortable after all he hadn't seen her in that way in decades. She removed her bra and slipped off her panties before sliding under the covers. Lucas felt terrible for one feeling aroused at the sight of her perfectly in shape body and two knowing after all she had been through this year this wasn't the reaction she needed. He felt terribly uncertain, while Brooke closed her eyes and fell asleep. He exhaled and tried to ignore the stirrings below and dozed fitfully.

In a couple of hours, she awoke and asked, "Are you ready to keep driving?"

Lucas opened his bleary eyes and said, "Yeah I need a shower."

The cool water did nothing to ease his tension, of knowing that she was in that bed naked. During his musings Brooke joined him in the shower.

Shocked he turned and asked in bewilderment, "Brooke what are you doing in here?"

Wordlessly, she stroked his cock, her eyes burning and sad. "I just want to forget for awhile…please let me forget…"

She brought him to orgasm, then he brought her to orgasm much easier than he had ever done with any other woman. Not even his wife.

Pushing Peyton out of his mind he lifted Brooke in his arms and kissed her. And it was as if they were transported back to when they were young and in love. Lucas pushed inside her and made love to her slowly, comforting and loving her. Cherishing her.

Brooke cried throughout the entire time—not because it was terrible—it was beautiful. But it was both because this was what she needed and the other for succeeding in forgetting. If only for a moment.

They made love three more times before they finally got back on the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Tania K: I know she wouldn't do that to Peyton under normal circumstances but she's grieving and she needed to feel something other than sorrow. She's deeply depressed and is not in her right mind. Think Monsters Ball if you've ever seen that movie. Keep that in mind please and stay tuned I thrive on your comments. PM me if you have any other questions.

-X-

"How do you think the trips going?" Haley asked her husband the next morning.

Nathan shrugged, "Who knows. All I know is that Brooke looks a lot better now that Luke's around. She responds better with him and they have this bond that I never understood."

"Yeah I know. Sometimes I wish that Brooke had married Lucas. Call me selfish but at least with Brooke we would've been able to see him every now and then. Peyton always has this restless spirit. Never wanted to be tied down to one place."

Nathan smiled and said, "I know what you mean. I always thought that Brooke and Lucas belonged together, way back in high school. Brooke had changed him. They loved hard then. Now I think he just chose Peyton because she was safer. Less chance of getting hurt."

"And Brooke had chosen Julian because she couldn't have Lucas." Haley concluded. "Wouldn't it be great if somehow they could end up together? I mean don't get me wrong I love Peyton and I take marriage very seriously but we know he's not happy. And this is the closest to being happy that Brooke's had in months."

"I know…"

-X-

Brooke sighed and watched the scenery pass, a small smile on her face. A myriad thoughts cluttered her head as Lucas went inside to get snacks.

She didn't know what she was thinking about when she sadly seduced him. It wasn't like she had really wanted him—she hadn't in all of these years. But she was tired of being sad…she just needed to forget. And he had made her forget everything for a few short hours.

But now that it was done she felt horrible. Worse than horrible.

Lucas entered the truck with goodies and a smile but the smile faded at the sight of her face.

"Brooke what's wrong?"

"Everything…why did you sleep with me last night?" she asked as she looked over at him.

Lucas had hoped she wouldn't ask him that. He preferred to think of last night as a dream. One that was both sad and beautiful. And her asking that question brought the ugly reality in.

"I didn't plan on making love to you. This trip was solely about getting your mind off things. Truth is…I wanted you last night."

"Peyton will be furious. I know I would be." she then shook her head, "I'm sorry for this…I just wanted to be able to stop thinking. To stop seeing Jude and Davis in their Sunday best lying in their coffins…I just needed to—"

Lucas held her as she cried, "I didn't mean to make things complicated…"

"No you didn't. You've been wonderful. It's me. I just…wish I could take it back. But I can't."

"No we can't take it back. I could have said no Brooke. I chose not to because I swore to myself that I would do and be whatever you need me to be to get you to a better place."

Brooke wiped the tears away even though fresh ones were falling closely behind, "But I'm not this…I'm not a homewrecker. I…I just wanted life to stop for a minute and forget about everything so that I could breathe. But in that process I made things impossibly worse…I betrayed her."

Lucas exhaled, "No you didn't…I did. You're not the one who took vows I am. Everyone knows you're going through something major but I took advantage of that."

"No you didn't…I seduced you Luke not the other way around."

"Brooke…I could have said no. This isn't your fault. In any way so let's drop it and continue the trip."

Brooke knew that he was only saying that to make her feel less guilty but it wasn't working. But she did drop the subject and remained quiet for awhile. Only getting excited when near the state line.

-X-

Haley smiled at the sight of her stunning daughter as she walked into the kitchen. She was a female version of Nathan, with wavy dark hair went past her shoulders, piercing blue eyes and a grin to die for, and tall with a lithe body. But her attitude was solely Haley. She is kind, sweet, funny yet fierce when it comes to the people she loves.

"Hey mama…what's cooking? It smells amazing!" she said as the 17 year old dropped her school books on the table.

"Uh-uh you know where your book bag goes. So how was school today?"

Lydia started crying, "They showed a memorial of Davis and Jude in school due to the ruling. I miss them so much mom."

Haley walked over to her daughter forgetting about her mom's famous chicken soup and hugged Lydia close.

"It's not fair! Don't tell aunt Brooke but I was going out with Jude. We made it official the day before he died."

"Oh honey! I don't think that she would have minded that it was you that he was dating. For years we joked about setting you up with one of her sons." she laughed through her tears at all the plans they had jokingly made for their children.

Lydia wiped her tears and asked, "Where's Dad?"

"He's in Raleigh scouting talent. So how serious were you and Jude?"

Lydia smiled as her eyes watered, "I loved him mom. I was hoping that we would be like you and Dad or like Uncle Lucas and aunt Peyton."

"Stick with me and your dad. Uncle Lucas was confused a lot of the time about what he wanted back then."

"Oh…well anyway I liked him since we were little and he stood up for me a lot in middle school. He had said he liked me too since then and we started sneaking around because his mom didn't want him to date. We were supposed to meet at the movies the night of the accident. I brought my friend Leigh Anne so her and Davis could maybe connect. I didn't know that they would—" Lydia then sobbed. "It's my fault they were in that car mom! He wanted to see me so bad and Davis knew that…they told me not to worry that they would come…"

Haley started crying too. "How long have you been blaming yourself sweetheart?"

"Since I heard about the crash. We were planning on going to college together and everything."

"Did you two ever—"

Lydia shook her head, "No we only kissed. Maybe went to second base a couple of times." she blushed at that.

It was hard for Haley to hear those details and she had asked but she was young once too and she could see from the pain and guilt in her daughter's eyes that she loved him otherwise she wouldn't have allowed him any access to her body.

"It wasn't your fault or anyone else's. The blame is strictly on that son of a bitch. You hear me?"

Lydia nodded, "Yeah mom I hear you it's just hard not to think it when I was the one who wanted to go—"

"Lydia your aunt Brooke blames herself too and I have to tell her the same thing. It's not your fault."

"Where is aunt Brooke? I thought that she was staying here for awhile?"

Haley sighed, "Uncle Lucas took her on a road trip to escape Tree Hill for awhile. These past few months been hard on her."

"Where's aunt Peyton?"

"She's still in L.A. She had a deal in the works so…"

-X-

Lucas held Brooke as they sat on the back of Nathan's truck as they watched the sunset over the Atlantic ocean. It was truly a gorgeous sight. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed heavily, cradling a bottle of Smirnoff.

"It's beautiful here…my sons would have loved it. I should have taken them on more vacations." she frowned, "I was so busy working that I didn't get a chance to really enjoy them."

Lucas looked at her and asked, "When was the last time you guys vacationed?"

"The last time we went on vacation was around the time Julian had disappeared. It was nothing fancy. I wanted them to be distracted from our break up so I took them on a fishing trip." she then smiled at the memory. "We dug up worms together—to my disgust—and the smiles on their faces…God it was great. We had a great time. They spent the whole time laughing at me but it was worth it."

Lucas laughed, "I'm sorry. I have a hard time believing that you touched bait."

"I did for them. It made them happy."

"What other happy memories can you scrounge up?"

Brooke nodded, "There was a time when Jude came in and showed me a sketch that he had drew. He had this proud look in his face saying look mom I drew you. It looked just like me. And he was only eleven at the time. Davis was always dramatic and energetic. He would be the most hard headed kid but then would show me so much love."

Lucas wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "They will always be in your heart Brooke. Just remember the good times and let the bad fade."

His phone rang interrupting the somber moment. "Hello?"

"Hi Luke."

"Peyton…what's going on?"

"I miss you. And I'm sorry. I just can't be around her right now."

Lucas raked a hand in his hair and said, "Brooke needs you."

"I know that I just can't be there for her like I should. Tell her that I love her but I gotta go."

Lucas hung up and shook his head. "Peyton says she loves you."

"Yeah I know she does—from a distance." her mind went back to what they did and she said, "I'm so sorry—"

"If you're talking about the other night—don't. It was about comfort and that's it. Don't feel guilty for that."

Brooke looked at him with a set frown on her face, "But I do Lucas. I can't help it. It shouldn't have happened at all. You're married to my best friend—"

Lucas sighed, "Brooke enough. Just put it out of your mind. Anything that will make you feel guilty or depressed put it out of your mind okay. I know that is kind of impossible to ask but please try."

"But what about when your wife finds out? I can't lose her over this—"

Lucas sighed, "She chose not to be here for you so in my opinion you already don't have her." he groaned and then said, "I sound like a douche. But everyone but your best friend is here standing with you. There's something wrong with that."

"It doesn't change that what we did was wrong…"

"You said yourself you needed to forget for awhile and if I succeeded in doing that then I did what I came for. Maybe not in the way that I planned but…" he then cupped her face in his hands and looked in her eyes, "We both know what that night was. Just leave the guilt to me. Okay?"

Brooke nodded and looked back at the fading light over the ocean.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas and Brooke discovered Florida day by day, staying in each of the major cities a few days at a time. They took pictures and Brooke was smiling more and more. Some days they explored the nature trails, other days they enjoyed farmers markets.

Today however they were doing something different, spending a day in one of central Florida's natural manatee habitats on a guided cruise and Everglades airboat adventure. Beginning with a 1.5-hour boat ride on the Crystal River. Brooke was excited for once. She loved manatees and always thought that they were gentle souls and adorable.

Lucas and Brooke swam and snorkel in an area known for manatee sightings, Brooke acting like an excited kid when two sea cows aka manatees passed them by. She petted them, a smile permanently on her face as she felt the skin of the animal. Lucas petted one with her, finding it cool to be so close to such a massive animal.

When they finished with that Brooke and Lucas then enjoyed an exciting airboat tour on the Homosassa River, then visited the Homosassa Springs Wildlife State Park, one of the best places in the state to watch manatees, as well as other animals, such as bears, panthers, and alligators.

"This was so much fun. I'm so glad that you pushed me into doing this." Brooke said as they enjoyed a delicious picnic lunch.

Lucas smiled, "I'm glad you're having fun. I'm having a blast too. I particularly liked that airboat ride. That was awesome."

"I didn't think that I would be able to enjoy myself after everything. Thank you for this. I guess you finally kept your promise to me."

Lucas paused and asked, "Which one? I promised you a lot and broken most if not all of them. Although I didn't mean to—"

Brooke halted him, "The one where you promised you'd rescue me if I promised to rescue you back."

{Flashback…}

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Lucas asked as he hovered over her.

Brooke frowned, "Not really."

Lucas sighed as he stared down at his Pretty Girl. "Well I do...and even when I don't tell you it means alot to me to know that you're here...it means everything."

She met his eyes and said solemnly, "I am here...we both are."

"I know. It's good being here...especially with you."

Brooke exhaled then admitted, "I wish it was me. I know that's horrible and I know it's selfish but...I watched you rescue Peyton and you told me you rescued Dan and sometimes I just wish you could rescue me."

Lucas kinked his eyebrows, "From what?"

Brooke looked him in his eyes and answered with clarity, "From ALL of it"

Lucas stared down at her and replied, "Ok then, I will...If you promise to rescue me back."

"I promise." then he gave her the sweetest kiss that she ever experienced.

{End of Flashback…}

Lucas eyes had softened at the memory. He then cleared his throat and said, "Yeah I remember that. You were there for me in the toughest moment of my life. And believe it or not you held up your end of the bargain."

"And now you're holding up yours." she said with a gentle smile. "We've been through a lot me and you but I wouldn't have made it through these couple of weeks without you, so thanks. I love you, Lucas Scott, you know that."

"I love you too, Brooke Davis." he said with a soft expression. He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips.

Brooke sighed and went back to eating her these spicy fried chicken nuggets, dipped in honey mustard. While Lucas went back to eating his delicious Cuban sandwich with Genoa salami from Italy, Spanish ham, mojo-marinated pork, Swiss cheese, German pickles and mustard, nestled in fluffy Cuban bread.

"So what's next on the Davis/Scott adventure?" Brooke asked after they finished their meal.

"Whatever you want. You name it and we'll do it."

Brooke cocked a brow at him, "Anything?"

"It's what I said."

Brooke smiled and said, "Okay I got the perfect activity…"

-X-

"Remember watching cartoons where people get shot out of a canon? The Slingshot on International Drive is a little bit like that, only better, because it's real — and it involves a bungee cord. We were buckled in at ground level, placed in a reclining position, and slowly dropped into the purported mouth of a volcano. In the blink of an eye, we were released, and sprung 400 feet into the air! I swear Hales my adrenaline was pumping and my heart was pounding, I felt total weightlessness before eventually reaching the end of the cord's length, and bouncing happily back toward Earth." Brooke said as she recalled her experience on a ride called the Slingshot.

"That sounds pretty awesome. Maybe me and Nate can go sometime."

"Yeah I'm having the best time. Although I feel guilty for it. I mean my sons aren't even cold yet in their graves and I'm having fun?"

Haley exhaled, "Don't do that Brooke. There's no man, alive or dead, who's going to fault you for living."

Brooke started crying over the phone saying, "I have to go."

"Brooke…I meant what I said. Live and love. Okay?" she didn't get a response only a click.

"How's the trip going?" Nathan asked as he sat down next to his beautiful wife.

Haley sighed, "Perfectly apparently. Only she's feeling guilty for enjoying herself while the twins are—"

Nathan nodded, "That's understandable. She's never going to get over this…but the trick is to make sure that she has a reason to keep breathing."

-X-

Lucas exhaled as he waited for Peyton to answer the phone. When she finally answered he heard a lot of commotion in the background including her laughter.

"Peyton?" Lucas said as he heard: Babe? Have you seen my boxers? "Who is that in the background?"

Peyton chuckled, "Uh that's my new artist Andre Banks. For some reason he couldn't keep his pants on last night after getting trashed and I'm trying to help him."

"Uh-huh but what is he doing at our place Peyton? I called the house phone."

"How's Brooke?" she asks, while trying to hold in her giggles.

"She's coming around slowly. Now back to what I was saying—"

"Oh I gotta go Luke I will call you when I have the time ok? Bye." she then promptly hung up on him.

Lucas chuckled sardonically, "Love you too Peyt." he then turned to Brooke to find her hanging up her call. "So anything else you want to do Pretty Girl?" Brooke looked at him with complete shock. "What?"

She blinked and said, "It's just…you haven't really called me that since we were together…"

Lucas scratched the back of his neck and chuckled uncomfortable with his Freudian slip. So he tried to cover it as best as he could. "Well you know that you will always be my Pretty Girl."

Brooke smiled and nodded, "And you'll always be my Broody." she then cleared her throat. "I heard that there's a drive-in nearby…we can see what's playing."

"Alright Cherry. We can go."

On the way to the drive-in Brooke asked, "So how's Peyton?"

"Uh to be honest with you we've been having problems lately. I've been trying to ignore it but it keeps getting worse... I heard a man in the background looking for his underwear. An up and coming artist apparently. She said that he got trashed the night before and couldn't keep his pants on."

"Well that could've been true. Rock stars are unpredictable and she cared enough to check on him."

"No." Lucas wasn't mad. He felt indifferent. Which was a bit worrying considering that this was Peyton the love of his life. The woman he'd been in love with for all these years. "No he was in our house. Not at a hotel. Which I can understand if he were at an hotel but he was in our house. And he called her babe…"

"Wow it's that bad between you?"

"What do you mean?"

Brooke looked at him and answered, "I noticed that you have no emotion talking about it. Like you knew and had accepted it. And I also noticed that you kept saying house instead of home."

Lucas sighed as they pulled into the drive-in, finding a spot almost immediately, "It hasn't been a home since Sawyer was fifteen. But we hid it well from her and we worked on it, neither wanting to give up on each other. But truth is I fell out of love with Peyton a couple of years ago. I don't know if she's still in love with me either." he then paused and said, "No I do know."

"You know?"

"I saw divorce papers in the bottom of the drawer a few months ago. I guess I'm just waiting for her to give them to me to sign." he then looked at her and said, "You're the only one that knows that."

Brooke took him in her arms and held him.

"Lucas I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

He parted from her reluctantly and said, "You don't have to say anything. I'm here for you."

"And I'm here for you too Luke."

"Let's just forget about it for now. We're supposed to be having fun huh. So what classic is playing?"

She smiled luminously and said, "Never Been Kissed which was my all-time favorite movie back in the day."

"Seriously? You still like that movie after all the times you practically made me sit through it?"

Brooke gaped at him playfully, "I did not force you to watch anything at least not without a treat."

Lucas groaned with a blissful, "I used to love those treats—hell apparently I still love your treats…" he then closed his eyes and said, "I'm sorry—"

"No. It's okay. I get that night for you now. Your marriage was or is romantically over but legally you still are and it's still wrong."

Lucas exhaled, "I know it is. Okay confession time…I'm not sorry about sleeping with you. I know that makes me the biggest dick in America but I have to admit that this time with you has been the happiest that I have been in years."

"Everyone gets miserable in their marriages Lucas. But you have to stick it out with her because this is only a rough patch that every couple experiences. It's never all sunshine and rainbows. Bad shit happens sometimes."

"Is that what happened with you and Julian? Did you stick around?"

Brooke looked at him and said, "That's not fair. And you're absolutely right. You are the biggest dick in America right now!" She then got out of the truck and walked/jogged away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke looked at him and said, "That's not fair. And you're absolutely right. You are the biggest dick in America right now!" She then got out of the truck and walked/jogged away from him.

Lucas hit his hand on the steering wheel in frustration and went after her. He ran to her and grabbed her before she could go any further. "Brooke! Brooke I'm sorry—"

"No you meant that hit below the belt. Has it ever occurred to you that I wanted to spare you both the experience that I had?" she said as she whirled around to face him, "I was fully committed to my marriage and I wanted forever with Julian—believing that he was my one true love and my soulmate. But he was the one that bailed out on our marriage and just left me with two beautiful young boys to raise on my own. Boys that aren't here anymore! I'm so angry I could kill somebody. I'm alone, and it doesn't matter what job I have or what I do or what I don't do or what friends I have, they're not here. I mean, you're alone, no matter what."

Lucas winced but he said, "That's right."

Brooke still crying beat on his chest, "God. I didn't come here for you to give me some bullshit honest answer. Why can't you lie to me and tell me everything will be okay?"

Lucas took her in his arms and cries with her, could feel her immense pain, "I'm sorry, Pretty Girl. But I learned that lesson when Keith died… you're alone with only the pain and heartache as company. No one else can be there for you or fill that part of you that has died with them. That void will be there forever but you can live with it. Day by day moment by moment."

She began sobbing out of her control, "I can't breathe. I can't breathe."

"Okay let's go back to the hotel."

"No…I'm okay I just want to watch the stupid movie."

Lucas walked her back to Nathan's truck and they sat in silence and watched the romantic comedy. Lucas had to chuckle when Josie accidentally hit her teacher with the condom like a slingshot. Brooke smiled a few times but she had that empty look in her eyes.

Lucas waved over an attendant in a golf buggy selling sodas and hamburgers, paying for both and handed Brooke a burger and a soda.

"Look I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to snap on you. I just know that my marriage to her is over. There's no reason to resuscitate it. We're not like you Brooke…she gave up on me long before I gave up on her. She nor I want to be in this anymore."

Brooke looked at him and asked, "Then why haven't you signed the divorce papers when you found them? If it's really over then why hold on? I'll tell you why…because you still believe that it can work—"

Lucas kissed her. Mostly to shut her up but then he deepened it and before he could think better of it—he was kissing her hungrily. Brooke let out a hungry sound that matched how he felt—hot and horny and kissed him back just as passionately as he kissed her.

She pushed him away reluctantly, "Damn it Lucas! We can't do this. At least not now while you're still married." she then groaned, "I can't believe that I just said that out loud."

Lucas groaned, "Brooke—"

"No we're not pulling a Leyton high school move okay. No affairs—excluding the other night where I obviously wasn't thinking clearly."

Lucas stared out, not brave enough to face her. "So you are saying that that night didn't mean anything?"

"Look Lucas…I will admit that I wanted it. And yes it does mean something. But I don't want to be roadkill underneath Peyton and Lucas wheels on the highway of love again. That's not a great place to be. Truth is it's never too late for you two. You've proven that to the world time and time again—"

"Okay can I ask if given the chance…would you take Julian back?"

Brooke scoffed, "You're not playing fair again. But I can say with absolute certainty that he and I are done forever. But it's a different situation with you and Peyt. Peyton hasn't disregarded you and Sawyer as if you both weren't worth her time. Julian had. Peyton hadn't told you to your face that she wants out and damn your daughter's happiness. Julian had. So there's no comparison Luke. You both still have time to save this."

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"You always put her first. You never once consider our feelings for each other—effectively putting you and me on the back burner to place Peyton on the forefront. What about me and you?"

"We're friends. We're close friends that used to be in love. But it has been over for over twenty years."

-X-

"You know what I think? I think that their feelings are unresolved...Brooke's still in love with him—has been for years but she just gave him up so that Peyton would be happy and Luke is still in love with her too but he's buried his feelings away so he could make Peyton happy...I mean it's clear that they are meant to be...man I wish they could be together." Haley said after she got off the phone with Lucas.

Nathan looked at her and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Lucas is a mess right now because he just got into it with Brooke and she reverted back to her grieving state. He hasn't shown that much concern when he fights with Peyton. Sure this is not normal circumstances but he doesn't get upset at all where Peyton's concerned."

"Maybe he's just holding it in. You know that he doesn't like us worrying about him."

Haley sighed and flopped on the bed, "Maybe. Or maybe he's falling for Brooke and is finally feeling something."

"Let's not assume anything. If he is then we will know for sure soon."

-X-

Lucas knocked on the door repeatedly, having been locked out of it by his roommate. Sure he had the duplicate key card in his pocket but he wanted her to open it on her own. He listened to her sobs and each one made his heart clench to know that he caused this by his careless confession.

He continued banging on the door, "Brooke please open up."

"You're confusing me!" she said through the door.

"How? By telling you how I feel about you? For being honest?"

"I don't want to do this to her—"

Lucas raked a hand through his hair, "You're not Brooke! Our marriage was ending long before I got here to you. I care deeply about you and I haven't ever stopped. I know that this is the worst timing in the world but it doesn't mean it's not true. So please, open the door so I can tell you this to your face."

Brooke had struggled with herself for a long time and she finally opened the door. "Lucas…I'm tired. So I am going to bed early."

Lucas blew out a breath and walked into the room. "Brooke, I want to start over with you."

"And I said that I'm tired Luke. I don't have the strength to fight right now."

"Who's fighting? Are you fighting yourself and how much you really feel about me? Because you don't have to fight anymore. Peyt and I we had our time and Leyton has been long over. I want you."

Brooke laughed sardonically, "You want me…Okay… fine I will play along. In order to have me… make sure that you and her have exhausted all options and if things remain the same sign on the dotted line and then call me."

-X-

Three months later…

Brooke stared down at the test results and pamphlets after her doctor's appointment, shock radiating through her body. A tremulous hand lifting to her stomach as wonder, fear, confusion, and grief overwhelmed her. She walked into Naley's home and sat down on the couch in a lost daze.

"Hey Tigger what's up? How did the check-up go?" Haley asked as she came into the room.

Brooke wiped tears from her eyes and hid the pamphlets and test then said, "It was fine. I uh have menopause. Who knew?" she lied, not wanting to explain what was really going on.

"Oh wow…that is wow. How are you taking the news?"

Brooke chuckled sardonically, "Not good."

"Is Luke back yet?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Last I heard about him was that he was going to work it out with his wife."

Haley looked at her friend and saw the bitter reaction in her face, "Am I missing something here?"

"No. No. Of course not. It's just that I got used to seeing him around and now—"

Nathan came in with luggage, "Guess who I picked up at the airport?"

"Clay and Quinn?" Brooke asked, wanting to forget about Lucas and her present situation.

Lucas came inside with more luggage and a glowing smile, "Hey Hales! I'm back and it's for good this time."

Haley's mouth dropped while Brooke sat there frozen, unable to move. Haley went to her brother in law happily and kissed his cheek. "As happy as I am about having you here permanently…where's Peyton?"

The million dollar question that even Brooke wanted to know.

"She's uh…she's not coming because we have been officially divorced as of one week ago." His eyes settled on Brooke and that gorgeous smile got even better, "Hey Brooke…"

You could hear a pin drop in the room it was so quiet.

"Really?" Brooke asked, finally speaking up.

Lucas eyes set on her and he smiled, a true happy smile, "Really…so are you just going to sit there or are you going to greet me back."

Brooke stood to her feet and in true Brooke Davis fashion she jumped up into his arms, making him drop everything to catch her—which he did in the space of a heartbeat.

Brooke was crying, feeling relieved that he had chosen to stick around. In essence choosing her this time.

"I'm right here baby and I'm never leaving you again." he murmurs into her ear so that only she could hear.

She sighed as he held her tighter, "Good. Because I don't want you to."

"Wow this is a lot to take in." Haley said as she took in the too-long hug the two friends were involved in.

Brooke climbed off him as he released her, both mildly embarrassed about the display of affection they had just shown.

"You know I'm quite tired. I'm going to go take a nap." Brooke said as she climbed the stairs.

"Seriously? I just got in! And I want to spend some time with you!"

Brooke smiled, "Once you get settled in come to my room…I'll try to stay awake."

Thirty minutes later Brooke saw Lucas coming into her room and smiled. "So what happened?"

"Peyton has decided to try her hand in being a cougar. The guy is twenty-five. Our split was trouble free, no dramatic outburst. She got the house and everything she came into our marriage with. I have my book collection and some of our CD collection."

"Did you tell her about that night?"

Lucas exhaled, "I did…and you know what she did? She finally gave me the divorce papers and told me to sign them."


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas exhaled, "I did…and you know what she did? She finally gave me the divorce papers and told me to sign them."

"How did you feel about that?"

Lucas considers that and answered, "I can't deny that I was a little bit sad about it. It was a reality check. Like are you sure you want to do this? But then I think back on all the years of our marriage the good and the bad and I think to where we are now so I signed every line set in front of me. We are completely different people now than when we started out. And besides… I had you to consider."

"Me? Luke that shouldn't have been about me. If you removed me from the equation would you still be in that marriage?"

Lucas sighed, "The answer is no. I wouldn't be."

"Why?"

Lucas chuckled as he sat beside her, "I just told you why! We grew apart, we haven't been in love for at least a few years and finally she wasn't here for you when you needed her and that I couldn't get over. On her side of things she's in love with that Andre guy, she couldn't get over the comfort sex or the fact that I still have my hero complex."

Brooke bit her lip and said, "Um speaking of that night…"

"You want a repeat?" he said as he kissed her neck.

"No—I mean yes—I mean ugh, never mind that's not the point that I was trying to make!"

Lucas looked at her, "What is it Pretty Girl?"

"I just came back from my check-up earlier and I found out some interesting news…"

"Don't keep me in suspense! Are you okay?"

"Well…I just found out that I'm pregnant. I thought that I was having early menopause but I'm apparently 13 weeks along. Imagine that a forty-three year old woman getting ready to bring another life in this world."

Lucas was stunned. "Wow I'm surprised that my swimmers still work. I mean when our marriage was good Peyton and I tried to give Sawyer a sibling but nothing came of it. And now I'm going to be a father again?"

Brooke nodded and handed him the sonogram of their baby. It was 2.9 inches long from crown to rump, which is around the length of a pea pod. But the sight of it brought tears to his eyes.

"That's our baby…" he rasped, as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah…it's our baby."

Lucas kissed her head in gratitude. "Oh Pretty Girl you couldn't have given me a greater gift."

"You say that now but years down the line—"

"Stop it. I know where you're going with that and I'm asking for you to stop that line of thinking. I am not Julian Baker and you are not Peyton Sawyer. We can finally be happy together."

Brooke sighed, "This is happening so fast. This all feels like a nightmare wrapped in a dream…you and our baby are the dream and losing Jude and Davis is the ongoing nightmare. And all these changes happening and I can't control any of it! My life is like a fucking whirlwind—all out of control—out of my control! I should be able to control my own life Lucas!" she said as tears again began to build. "Huh—I should be all cried out by now…"

He lifted her chin so he could look in her beautiful hazel eyes, "Hey…we'll get through this—"

Her phone rang, without checking it she answered. "Hello?"

"Hi homewrecker."

Brooke blinked at the insulting greeting and the voice behind it. "Peyton?"

"I hope you know that you wrecked my marriage. Things were going fine until your little crisis happened."

It didn't take long for Peyton to push a sore button. "Little crisis? Little crisis?! What part of me losing my children results in 'little crisis' bitch?"

Lucas snatched the phone away then, "Peyton what the hell are you playing at?"

"Oh you are there. I knew that you would be. After all you have a thing for damsels in distress!" she spat.

"You should know you played one for me for a very long time! Now what do you want?!"

"I want to tell that backstabbing bitch—"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Why are you acting like this? When we were going through the divorce process you were happy about it! Now you want to act like you're the victim in all this?"

"I saw your stuff moved out and you didn't even saw goodbye Lucas. What was that about?!"

Lucas exhaled, "That's not what you're doing right now. Right now you are pulling the same shit you pulled with Lindsay. You and I have been over longer than our divorce and you know it so stop pretending that you still want me!"

"I made a mistake Luke—"

"You made a mistake—you wait until our divorce is final to say that?!" Lucas laughed in her face and hung up.

"This is why I told you to exhaust all of your options. So that this scenario would not have a chance to play out!" she said as she stood to her feet.

Lucas stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You don't have to worry about her—"

"Don't you get it?! Whatever Peyton wants she gets. And apparently she wants you again."

Lucas turned her to face him, "I don't want her."

"You say that now—"

Lucas groaned, "Do you want to know the truth about why I married her? Because I knew she would not let me have anyone else. She has this alarm in her head that signals when I'm happy and have moved on from her. So I brainwashed myself into believing that we were meant to be—to explore a life with her and it was great until there was no one left that wanted me—Lindsay married another author and you had married Julian so she stopped wanting me. Now you and I are on the cusp of something great and Peyton being Peyton wants to stop it."

Brooke sighed, "What do you think she's going to be like when she finds out that you knocked me up?"

"Frankly I don't care. I'm going to be like the rest of the divorced male population and ignore my ex wife." he then remembered what Julian had done and said, "Sorry."

Brooke waved it off, "Don't be. It's the truth."

"Brooke this baby is a gift from God. He saw your suffering and He wanted to ease your pain." Lucas said as he placed his hand on her belly where their child was growing. "By no means is this baby a replacement of your boys—we both know that nothing and no one can or will do that. But this baby—our baby is a sign that you can still experience joy."

"You believe that?"

Lucas kissed her head and told her, "Yeah. Yeah I believe it. After living in hell I finally have who I wanted all along. The greatest pain that comes from love is loving someone you can never have. Which is part of the reason we moved away. It got harder and harder seeing you happy with someone else. But here you are about to have my son or daughter and I can't be any happier right now or excited."

"Are you sure that you want to do this? I have to be sure that you and I are ready to be together again so again are you sure about this—"

"More than anything. Especially now that we have a bun in that sexy oven." he growled as he rubbed her stomach again.

Brooke couldn't take it anymore she launched herself into his arms and kissed him with every emotion in her until she felt weak in the knees. Lucas took over the kiss, leading them back to the bed, landing on top of her carefully.

Lucas deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue inside her awaiting mouth slowly, tasting her fully. Brooke sighed and lost herself in the kiss, satisfied with only making out with the man she loved most of her life.

Brooke moaned needily as his tongue took over her mouth expertly, making her blood boil with unspent passion. When he pulled back she moaned then pulled him back into the kiss. She nibbled on his lip then plunged her tongue in his mouth in a way that threatened to fry his brain circuits.

It was crazy how intense this heat between them continued to be. It was like nothing had ever changed. She closed her eyes and gave into the waves of desire and kissed him back with all she had—all the longing, all the love, all the desire; everything she had within her. He parted from her only to go for more. She knew it was going excessively fast but she couldn't stop herself. She just went for it all. She thrust her tongue inside his mouth and took and took, trying to get her fill of his luscious taste. She inhaled his scent, tasting him, drinking it all in greedily. He held her against his body, her breasts pressed tightly against his bare chest. She gasped when she felt his hardness press against her stomach. He nibbled on her bottom lip and thrust his tongue back into her mouth.

She was overwhelmed, but she loved every moment of it.

They parted to take a much needed breath. She didn't want to stop, she didn't want to think so she began kissing his neck, running her tongue down his neck, lightly scratching her nails along his chest and abs, then squeezed his inner thighs. "The anticipation is killing me." He groaned, looking at her as she began unbuttoning his jeans then she slowly unzipped them until his erection was saluting her proudly. "You like what you see?"

She smiled and began stroking him through his boxers. "What do you think?"

His eyes crossed in pleasure as she squeezed him and began a pace that she knew he liked. He grunted and moved with her as she stroked him expertly, the pleasure nearly blinding him. "Oh God Brooke…"

Brooke stopped abruptly then demanded, "Strip. Now."

Lucas stood to his feet and stripped out of his shirt and finished removing his jeans until he stood before her completely naked. She smiled and crawled toward him until his cock was just mere inches away from her face. She licked her lips and then whispered, "You know what they say…X marks the spot." She then took his testicles into her mouth and hummed as she suckled them.

Lucas shook as she suckled them, the vibrations were so amazingly strong that he was near the edge. "Brooke you're about to make me come…"

"Mm…" she then switched to his hard cock and began suckling him which didn't last long because he pulled her away from him. "What? I thought you wanted me."

He knelt next to her, pushing her onto her back, "Trust me I want nothing more than to allow you to make me come in your sweet mouth but no offense I miss your pussy too much." He said as he pushed her skirt up to her waist until her panties came into view. He then ripped them off revealing her glistening pussy to his hungry gaze."God you're gorgeous."

Lucas then devoured her mouth while his fingers delved inside her moist heated depth. She moaned his name as his thumb stroked her aching clit, making her crazy with lust. Brooke gasped undulating her hips against his hand, arching her back as her climax came nearer and nearer.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas shook as she suckled them, the vibrations were so amazingly strong that he was near the edge. "Brooke you're about to make me come…"

"Mm…" she then switched to his hard cock and began suckling him which didn't last long because he pulled her away from him. "What? I thought you wanted me."

He knelt next to her, pushing her onto her back, "Trust me I want nothing more than to allow you to make me come in your mouth but no offense I miss your pussy too much." He said as he pushed her skirt up to her waist until her panties came into view. He then ripped them off revealing her glistening pussy to his hungry gaze. "God you're gorgeous."

Lucas then devoured her mouth while his fingers delved inside her moist heated depth. She moaned his name as his thumb stroked her aching clit, making her crazy with lust. Brooke gasped undulating her hips against his hand, arching her back as her climax came nearer and nearer. She cried out as the sensations came to a blinding crescendo, her orgasm flooding through her in a great rush.

"Mm, Lucas…" she purred, her eyes shining with pleasure in the muted sunlight.

"I missed this… I missed you." Lucas said as he moved between her splayed thighs.

"I missed you tooooo…" Brooke moaned as he entered her. She whimpered as he penetrated her, relishing how he felt inside her; so hot, so good, so wonderful, so filling and so ravishingly potent that all she could do was moan his name.

Lucas filled her to the hilt, her tight moist walls contracting against his cock. He then gently, slowly moved inside her, kissing her just as tenderly as he moved. She moaned softly as she rocked with him in perfect rhythm. Slowly the pace quickened, the sensations intensified as he buried himself inside her heat, the kiss also growing greedy and passionate. She locked her legs around his waist, unable to believe how much she was feeling—so wild, so loved and so completely desired. Lucas continued to fiercely make-love to her until an all-consuming heat centered between them, growing in intensity until they both couldn't stand it. Brooke then bit his lip as she reached her ultimate pleasure, exploding from the inside-out in complete bliss. Groaning he shuddered, erupting immediately after her incredible climax. As he was climaxing, she firmly grabbed his ass and pulled him into her as deep as possible, intensifying his orgasm.

"God I love you…" he said meaningfully, staring down into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"I love you too." she said tearfully. "I never stopped. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Pretty Girl." He then kissed her passionately, growing hard again inside her. He moaned regretfully then parted from her. "We should get downstairs. No doubt that they know what we've been doing in here for so long."

Brooke blushed at the thought, but then she shrugged, "Well if they heard us then I hope that they took some notes."

Lucas chuckled, "There she is…for a brief moment I thought that you were lost in there."

She rolled her eyes then said, "Maybe we should hold off going downstairs. I mean we still have a lot to talk about. Like where would we live or—"

He kissed her, "Leave the worrying to me. I want you to relax ok."

"Okay…but I can be relaxed and still talk about our future Lucas and what this means for us." her stomach then rumbled loudly signalling that she and baby Scott were hungry. "Right after lunch. I'm starving!"

Lucas chuckled then asked, "Does Haley know that you're—"

"No. In fact I told her that it really was menopause."

Lucas laughed outright once he heard that, "What? Why?"

She frowned, "I didn't want to seem like I was a whore—"

"You're not a whore Brooke—don't let Peyton or anyone else say otherwise. Peyton and I were over just not legally. And I don't think Haley would judge us. At least not too harshly with everything you've gone through." he then kissed the tip of her nose and strokes her soft cheek. "Let's go get you both fed and face the music."

The newly reunited couple dressed and went downstairs to find Naley in a passionate embrace.

"Maybe we should just get a snack and go back upstairs." Brooke said, unwillingly breaking the married couple apart.

Haley chuckled, "No need to do that…I just brought some goodies from the café and Nathan was thanking me."

"Yeah I got hungry and I'm hopeless in the kitchen. So I was thanking my wife for saving me from starvation."

Lucas laughed, "What do you have in there?"

"I brought clam chowder, some freshly baked bread, and cheese cake."

Brooke snatched the bag and skipped to the kitchen with a quick thanks.

Haley grinned, not even offended that her friend rudely snatched the bag from her hand. It was like she had a glimpse of Brooke before the accident and the divorce. It was nice seeing her happy.

"That's our queue let's eat." Nathan said with a chuckle as he heard the microwave ding signaling that whatever it was was done.

Brooke had not only fixed herself a bowl of chowder, she had a leg of leftover rotisserie chicken, bread with two slices of cheese cake.

"Damn Davis I hadn't seen you eat like that in years." Nathan said as they all sat down to the table.

"What? I'm starving." she said defensively.

Lucas chuckled and said, "That's not the only reason. We have some news."

Haley looked at both of her friends and asked, "We?"

"Yes we…"

Brooke looked around the table then groaned, "Let me eat first and then I will tell you. Right now my stomach feels so empty it's caving in."

Everyone agreed to eat then talk. Brooke ate with gusto and moaned with every single bite, savoring the meal like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Lucas was glad that she didn't have a problem eating anymore. He watched her wolf down the entire plate of food and yet she still managed to steal his bread.

She had that habit when they were dating in high school, always taking his food when she had her own. He had always hated when she did that but now he had missed that and was happy that she had done it.

"So what's the news?" Haley asked after putting their dishes in the dishwasher.

Brooke winced, "Okay remember that trip Lucas took me on to get my mind off the boys?"

"Of course. You had a great time and you were starting to get back to yourself."

"Well there was one night that I wasn't myself and I was in so much pain that I wanted it all to stop…so much so that I ended up seducing Lucas that night to forget everything and he comforted me. Haley…I don't have menopause. I'm actually pregnant. And Lucas and I decided to start over."

Haley gaped at them, unable to process that information. "Are you serious?"

Brooke fidgeted, "Yeah I'm thirteen weeks along."

"Wow…oh my God! I'm so happy for you! Brooke God gave you a miracle!" she said happily. "Shit I'm about to cry! Come here!"

Haley hugged her best friend and they cried together only this time it was tears of relief and happiness.

"So you and Brooke? Was that the reason for your divorce?" Nathan asked softly.

"No. Peyton and I were over a long time ago. In fact she had divorce papers awaiting my signature for months before this all happened. Brooke…she needed me and I was there and in that process I fell back in love with her."

Nathan looked at his brother then back at the happy women and said, "I don't think that you ever fell out of love with her. You pulled a Houdini trick and made everyone else believe that you had moved on from Brooke but I always knew that she was your other half."

"You told me that once." Lucas said with a fond smile.

"I did. Because I saw it then. The way you both changed each other. You slowed her down from the wild child she was and in turn she made you more outgoing and less serious. You balanced each other. With Peyton she was your carbon copy. There was no real power behind your romance with her. Unlike Brooke. Your romance with her was not based on fairytale beliefs. It was real and raw. Yes you both hurt each other but you always loved hard. And I always felt that you played it safe with Peyton."

Lucas nodded, taking in his brother's words. "I think you're right. I did convince myself that Peyton was the one—somehow forgetting how many people she hurt in her quest to have me. It flattered me and I thought to myself that at least she had fought for me. That this girl wouldn't hurt me—she loved me too much. I buried my feelings for Brooke because I knew she wasn't coming back. So I settled. And then Julian came along and at first I was jealous that he came to take Peyton but then he set his beady eyes on Brooke. I couldn't allow how I really felt to show. So I disguised it as brotherly concern but really I was insanely jealous and angry that he got to her heart—a place that used to be reserved for me."

Nathan clapped his shoulder and said with a happy smile, "Well now you have her."

Lucas grinned, "Yeah I have her."

Nathan hugged his big brother and said, "Congratulations I'm happy for you man. It was a long time coming."

"Thanks Nate…"

Later that night Brooke and Lucas laid out in the backyard, staring up at the stars while holding hands. He looked at her and saw how happy she looked. She still had the lost expression from time to time but now he saw it less often which he was eternally glad for.

"You look happy…" he stated with a smile.

Brooke looked at him and grinned, "That's because I am. I'm so happy it scares me."

"You don't have to be afraid Brooke. Everything will be okay." he then kissed her softly until she moaned and deepened it. Neither cared that they would be seen by anyone who happened by, they were so lost in each other. Until they were unexpectedly sprayed with the water hose.

"My my look at this…my bitch of an ex friend with my ex husband."

Sputtering Lucas pulled away from her to see Peyton standing behind them.

Brooke was engaged as she stood to her feet, "Wow…you ignore me for months when I need you but you come to do this?!"

"You're one to talk! You weren't there for me when Ellie died!"

"Did you suddenly get amnesia or are you senile all of a sudden?! You kissed MY man and you expected me not to be angry?!"

"I expected you to be there!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah and I expected you to be here when I lost both of my sons in the same hour!" she cried the last part.

Lucas told Brooke to try to calm down but then turned his furious eyes on his ex wife. "Leave! Now!"

"Oh you're protecting your mistress?" Peyton sneered at him.

"She's not my mistress. She's my woman."


	10. Chapter 10

"She's not a mistress! She's my woman!"

Peyton snorted and shook her head a sly smirk on her face, "Really? Are you sure that this isn't some pitiful rebound hookup?"

Lucas bit down on his lip and said, "Peyton as of a week ago my life became off limits to you. The only thing we should talk about is our daughter. But even that's iffy considering that she's grown and can come to us directly."

"How long were you sleeping with her?"

"How long were you sleeping with Andre?"

"Despite what you think—we were never—"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Don't bullshit me. You wouldn't have drawn up those divorce papers out of the blue Peyton! And you must think that I'm an idiot if you expect me to believe that you and that guy didn't have something going on."

Brooke went inside and left them alone.

"Look, you and I both know that this whole display is only an act. You don't love me. You only see me as some weird possession of yours. No one can have me but you. But I'm not playing that game anymore. We. You and me. We're over. Done. Finished. The ink is dry on those papers and they're submitted to the courts and finalized. Except that and move on without me like you thought you would."

"You can't be over us that quick—"

Lucas wanted to shake her. "I am. I haven't loved you in a long time. And now that I have another chance with Brooke I'm not squandering it again. Especially now."

"You'll always be mine Lucas."

Lucas exhaled then said, "That's the funny thing about divorce Peyton. Our ties are severed. Fly back to whoever you were with and leave us alone. Oh and by the way…she's pregnant so another scene like this and I will put a restraining order on you!"

Her eyes bulged, "She's what?! You got her pregnant?!"

"Yep and it was a one shot deal."

"I hate you! You give her a baby but you couldn't give me another one?!" she screeched.

Lucas was tired of this tantrum of hers. "We didn't plan on it but that doesn't really matter because it's the best thing that's happened to me since Sawyer!"

"How do you know it's even yours?!"

Lucas chuckled, "I'm the only one she's slept with in a long time."

"Right sure—that's what she told you—"

"She didn't have to tell me anything! Pay attention and you'd know that she hasn't been with anyone since that asshole left her."

Peyton raked a hand through her dirty-blonde hair and said, "Lucas we were supposed to be together forever—what happened to that? I mean you didn't even fight for me—"

"You decided to leave our marriage—I just followed your lead. Go home. There's nothing for you here anymore Peyton."

She narrowed her eyes at him then walked away, fuming.

Lucas was wary and soaking wet. He turned and went inside to find Brooke waiting for him, freshly dressed. Her eyes had that lost look in them and he hated it.

"Baby…I'm sorry—I had no idea that she was going to fly here and start—"

Brooke held up a hand to halt his rambling and said, "She's the Queen of this shit Luke. We should have seen it coming. Peyton is one of those people that wants to ruin it for everyone else until she's happy. And I hate to say that because she used to be my best friend but it's true. She did it to Lindsey and to me twice working on a third."

"I'm not going to let her ruin this for us okay? I told her about the baby."

Brooke chuckled ironically, "I bet that went over really well. How many bitches and whores did she call me?"

"Not as many as you think." he then went to her and placed his hand on her belly and asked, "How's my baby?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "He or she is fine right now. But I will be honest with you I am stressed that she's here."

"Please don't—it's not good for the baby. And I will handle her. I told her if she doesn't stop I will have a restraining order put on her."

She sighed as she looked at him, "I wish that wouldn't be necessary but if she continues popping up then I agree." she then grinned and said, "Now let's get you out of these wet clothes. I'm sure you're freezing."

"You're damn right. I'm freezing my balls off." he chuckled.

Brooke led him into the laundry room and helped him undress until his perfect body was bare. She bit her lip at the sudden rush of desire hit her. Brooke cleared her throat and put his soaked clothing in the washer and put detergent and fabric softener in then started the machine.

Lucas didn't miss the look in her eyes and he couldn't help kissing her. She whimpered as his tongue entered her mouth, tasting every crevice of her mouth while his hands brought her close to his body which made her grasp because he really was cold. But then she was swept away again as he started bringing his lips down the column of her neck, suckling the skin in a way that enflamed her further.

"We should take this upstairs…" she mumbled deliriously.

"Okay…but what about my clothes? I'm practically naked here." he said with a smirk.

"Fine I can leave you here and you can wait for you clothes…"

Lucas chuckled sexily then said, "Nice bluff Pretty Girl but you're not going anywhere and you know it."

"I'm not?"

"Nope." he then removed her nightgown in one smooth move and hissed at the sight of her bare breasts. He didn't give her any warning. He ran the tip of his tongue around one of her nipples almost as if he were in a hypnotic state. Brooke sighed as her head fell back. He licked the tip of her nipples as soon as they were a little harder earning a sharp gasp.

He took one of the nipples into his mouth. He placed his hand and on her back pulling her closer and burying his face deeper into her chest.

"L-Lucas anybody can come in here—" she gasped, getting more aroused by the second.

"Good point."

Lucas placed Brooke on the washing machine and pulled down his slowly drying boxers, revealing his beautiful hard cock to her gaze. As soon as the washer entered the spin cycle Lucas thrust inside her soaked pussy while standing.

Brooke cried out as he moved inside her, getting stimulation from penetration and the vibration of the machine. Pleasure that she never experienced before speared through her as he grabbed her hips tightly with both of his hands. He growled deeply as he slammed into her, bringing her hips forcefully to his. She cried out in pleasure as he began to roughly pound into her.

She was unable to keep up her ministrations on his ears. She let them go. He immediately started to slow down until she begged, "Oh, please don't… Don't slow down."

Lucas smirked and continued to pump into her furiously. He grabbed her wrists and placed her hands behind her. He held them there in one of his strong hands. He then leaned forward and began to attack her breasts once again. One of his hands slid between their bodies to rub her clit. She arched off the machine as her hips began to buck against his. She met him thrust for thrust as her cries got louder and louder. Soon she was on the brink, close enough to taste.

He growled almost dangerously as he felt her muscles tighten and quiver. He knew she was close. He rubbed her clit harder and faster sending her into spasms of pleasure. She cried out and tensed under him as her orgasm rocked through her. He watched her face contort with pleasure for a moment before closing his eyes and savoring the feeling of her cumming on his cock.

"Goddamn… You're so tight, Brooke," he moaned.

Brooke came down from her high. She gasped for breath desperately. Sweat was dripping off her body and her hair was sticking to her face. He continued to slam into her and rub her clit, eager to bring her to another orgasm.

Her hips rose to meet him each time he pounded into her pussy. She tugged at her wrists to gain freedom. He took the hint and let her go. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He kept up the furious pace until her cries once again increased in volume. Before she knew it she screamed out again as another orgasm hit her.

Lucas thrust into her a few more times before crying out with her and joining her, the vibrations aiding in their ecstasy. They rocked together riding out the waves of their orgasms. Both of them had their eyes squeezed shut as their cries subsided to moans.

He slowed down until he came to a complete stop. He opened his eyes as they both gasped for breath. He noticed that Brooke's body was flushed from her orgasms. He pulled out of her and kissed her gratefully.

"You are something else Lucas Scott."

Lucas chuckled, "A quickie never hurt anyone."

"Haley could've came in at any time you know…" Brooke sighed after hopping down from the washer which just stopped it's cycle.

"Which turned you on didn't it?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and took out his clothes and threw them in the dryer. It took another hour but finally he received his clothes and they were able to redress and leave the laundry room only to find Jamie walking in with duffle bags.

"Aunt Brooke? Uncle Lucas what are you guys doing here?" Jamie asked with a bright smile that he inherited from his dad.

Brooke felt a little flustered to be confronted by their godson so soon after their little adventure in the laundry room. "Well J-Luke I've been living here for awhile y'know since the accident—"

Jamie nodded, a saddened expression on his face. "Right I'm so sorry I forgot that you were still here. I've been so busy with classes that I barely remember anything at all. How are you doing?"

"One day at a time kiddo." Brooke said with a shadowed smile. "I miss them everyday."

"I miss them too. A lot more than I thought I would. No offense."

Brooke smiled fondly, "No I get it. They used to drive you crazy a lot of the time."

Jamie hugged his uncle in a tight embrace and said, "I'm so happy to see you."

"I know. It's been a long time. I haven't seen you since—" he had to strain his memory to think of the last time he seen his nephew.

"I was little Uncle Luke. I missed you so much man." he then sighed and let his uncle go. Just as he released him someone walked into the room. Jamie grinned at the sight of the red-head and said, "Aunt Brooke, Uncle Lucas I have someone I'd like you to meet..."


	11. Collide 11

Jamie hugged his uncle in a tight embrace and said, "I'm so happy to see you."

"I know. It's been a long time. I haven't seen you since—" he had to strain his memory to think of the last time he seen his nephew.

"I was little Uncle Luke. I missed you so much man." he then sighed and let his uncle go. Just as he released him someone walked into the room. Jamie grinned at the sight of the red-head and said, "Aunt Brooke, Uncle Lucas I have someone I'd like you to meet..."

The young woman stood next to him and smiled at him lovingly. "This is my fiance Keira Stone."

"Engaged? Congratulations buddy!" Lucas said with happiness.

She looked shockingly familiar.

"Do I know you?" Brooke asked, trying to place her from somewhere in her memory.

"I don't think so…" she said shyly, "You would probably know of my parents if anything."

"Who're your parents?" Lucas asked, trying to place her too.

Keira blushed with embarrassment, "My dad's an action movie star Oliver Stone. My mother was a video vixen and model Rachel Gatina—"

Brooke's eyes widened then said, "Oh…"

"You know them?"

"I know her. I know her very well. And our history isn't that great. You look just like her. Hopefully you don't act like her."

"Brooke—" Lucas and Jamie said at the same time.

Keira shook her head, "It's fine Jamie. As for acting like her…no I'm much more reserved and I keep to myself while my mom's this confident social butterfly—well at least when she's not being bitchy."

"So how long have you two known each other?" Lucas asked with a glad smile.

"We've known each other for three years but we just started dating about a year ago." Keira said with a smile.

"And how long have you been engaged?" Brooke asked.

Jamie grinned, "A few hours actually. We were at the airport and I had been carrying around the ring for weeks looking for the right moment and—"

"And he did the cutest thing. He asked me:can I take your picture? And I asked why? And he said I just wanted to show my children how their mom looked in her younger age."

Jamie blushed as she continued, "Then he kneels down and says, not only are you my best friend, you are my life, my thoughts and my dreams. Keira will you marry me? I of course said yes. Ugh I almost died it was so sweet."

Brooke gushed, "Oh that is sweet! Haley's going to love that story when you tell her!"

"Where is my parents anyway?"

"Um my guess would be the bedroom but you know how they are."

"Right—don't bother to knock. Well goodnight I will see you both in the morning." he said as he walked up the stairs. But then he paused and said, "Unless you're going back home to L.A Uncle Luke?"

"You'll see me in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Keira said as she held Jamie's hand on their way to his room.

Lucas chuckled, "Jamie with Rachel's daughter…who'd have thought?"

Brooke sighed, "She doesn't seem like a diva skank. But then again it's still early."

"Jamie loves her. We should support that… No matter if she's the spawn of the devil."

Brooke laughed, "See why I'm worried?"

"Haley's going to have a field day when she finds out."

Lucas winced thinking back on the feud between the trouble making redhead and his best friend. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow. For now let's go to bed…it's been a long day."

-X-

Brooke moaned as she stirred, waking up very slowly. Then she moaned for a different reason. Lucas. He was waking her up with a kiss. She smiled as her eyes opened to see him giving her cute kisses.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." he said with a smirk.

"Mm what time is it?"

Lucas looked at the clock next to her, "It's almost 10. How did you sleep?"

"Great except I'm still exhausted…" Brooke said as she yawned and stretched, "Must be the baby."

"My baby…" he said with a grin as he ducked his head under the cover and kissed her belly. "You know I was going to kiss these lips here," he said as he ran a finger along her sex, a naughty smile on his face. "and then work my way up to your belly button but I decided to kiss the ones on your face instead."

Brooke gaped at him, "Naughty…you know it's not too late. I can keep quiet."

Lucas grinned and spread her thighs part then said, "Is that right?"

"Mm-hm…"

"I doubt it but in case I'm right scream into a pillow." he advised.

Brooke gasped as soon as his tongue touched her nether lips, drawing flat-tongued figure eights over the entire length of her vulva to build excitement. She hissed and bit her lip, as he sucked her clit into his mouth, twirling his tongue over it as his lips suckled.

Brooke grabbed the nearby pillow and cursed loudly into it as he continued to drive her crazy with pleasure.

Lucas groaned, loving the taste of her as her juices practically poured into his mouth with every action of his mouth. He wanted to her her cries desperately but knew that if he allowed her to make noise they'd both have to face the family downstairs.

Brooke gasped as the pleasure inexplicably heightened as he worked his tongue back and forth, from left to right, over the clitoris, with almost a soft rolling motion. He slid a finger inside her, not moving it but he allowed it to rest there as he feasted on her. Her walls clenched tightly and released on the digit over and over repeatedly as she grew closer to the edge. And before she even knew what happened she was screaming her release into the pillow as her body shook and trembled from the sheer force of it.

Even though she had climaxed Lucas still didn't stop, easing her into yet another one. Brooke shouted into the pillow again, only she said one particular word the entire time: Fuck!

Leaving one final kiss on her labia Lucas climbed up her body and laid a kiss on her belly button and to her pebbled nipples, then her neck and finally her lips. Brooke kissed him back fiercely and somehow managed to knock him on his back.

"What are you doing—"

"I'm about to get my protein." she said breathily as she kissed down his body.

Knock knock.

"Aunt Brooke? Mom says it's time for breakfast." Lydia said just outside their door.

"Coming—" At Lucas's laughing expression she rephrased, "I mean I'll be right there after a quick shower!" she shouted.

"Okay hurry up before Dad eats all the sausage. I know you love sausage."

Lucas was dying now as he said, "You particularly love my sausage don't you Pretty Girl."

Brooke rolled her eyes and got out of bed, pulling on her nightgown and gathered an outfit and her panties and bra set. "I'll see you downstairs."

"Yeah it'll be a minute since you got me all worked up." he said with a short laugh. He groaned as soon as she closed the door behind her. But then smirked and grabbed his own clothes and followed behind her.

-X-

Haley placed the last pancake in the big bowl when Jamie and Keira walked down the stairs. Lydia was the first to spot him, she smiled and ran to her big brother. He hugged her tight and kissed her hair.

"Hey Lydie you're getting more beautiful every time I came home!" he said as he continued to hug her.

"I missed you. When did you get here and who's this?" Lydia asked as she looked at the girl next to him.

"I'll tell you as soon as I find mom and dad. Where are they?"

Lydia pointed towards the dining room.

As soon as the couple went in the dining room Brooke and Lucas came down hand in hand. Lydia looked at them strangely but said nothing, figuring that it was because she had another bad morning.

Haley turned to find her son standing behind her and tears of surprised happiness leaked from her eyes. "Oh Jamie! You're really here!"

"Yeah…I figured that it had been long enough." he joked as he hugged both parents. "I actually came because I have someone who I'd like you to meet." he then took Keira's hand in his and said with a happy smile, "Mom, Dad this is Keira, my fiancee."

Nathan grinned and said, "Wow congrats son! She's beautiful."

Keira blushed and said a soft, "Thank you Mr. Scott."

Haley on the other hand froze unable to say a word as a strange montage of Jamie growing up flashed before her eyes as tears formed. This was her baby boy… and it finally sunk in that he was no longer a little man but an adult about to get married.

"Nathan catch her." Lucas said, sure that his best friend was about to pass out.

"Haley?"

Haley shook her head to snap out of it. "No I—I'm fine…just a little overwhelmed. I mean it's not everyday you find out that your son is about to marry a girl you know nothing about! Or that you find out that your two divorced best friends are about to have a baby together—I think I need to lay down. It's too much good news."

"Wait what?!" Lydia asked, stunned at that revelation.

"Did she find out that she's Rachel's daughter?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"What?! As in Rachel Gatina?!" Haley asked, her eyes wide.

Brooke went to her best friend's side and helped her to sit down at the table. "She's nothing like her mother Haley. I mean look at her, Rachel would smirk at your freak out but her daughter is openly worried about you. We all shouldn't prejudge her because of who her mother is."

Jamie had never seen his mother react like that and he felt bad that he just sprang it on her like this. But he honestly thought that she would be happy for him.

"Did I just hear right? That Aunt Brooke is pregnant?!" Lydia asked, trying to understand.

Brooke stiffened, "That's right kiddo. I am. I'm gonna be a mom again."

"Who's the father?" Lydia asked while Brooke looked at Lucas and they both felt awkward. Her mouth dropped open as she said, "Oh-ho you gotta be joking! What happened to Aunt Peyton?!"

"Well we're divorced now Princess…" he admitted, "It was just time to end it…"

"Welcome to the family Keira!" Nathan said with a joking smile as if to say if you want to back out now then this is the time to do so.

"How—why?"

Brooke interjected and said, "I know what you're thinking and I can tell you now that I had nothing to do with their divorce nor was there any infidelity on my part. But we are together now."

Lydia sat down in her chair with wide eyes and tried to absorb all that happened in a few minutes time.

"Ew! That's disgusting! Had Jude lived we would've been cousins do you realize that?!" she said with disgust. "I would've had to break up with him on principle—"

"Lydia!" Haley said, surprised and disappointed by her outburst.

It was Brooke's turn to be shocked.

"Let me get this straight—you were dating my son? Since when?"

Lydia closed her eyes, realizing that she just told on herself. "We liked each other since middle school but we made it official the night of the accident. He was going to meet me at the movies but then…" she broke off, tears leaking from her eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

-X-

Brooke sat down on their bed and stared out in space, reflecting. Had Jude lived… her son had been secretly dating Lydia? She felt as if she got knocked for a loop. Had she been so unreasonable that he felt as if he couldn't come to her about his love life?

"How're you holding up?" Lucas asked as he sat down next to her.

"He felt the need to keep a secret from me. He felt like he couldn't come to me about dating—I'm a horrible mother! I should've known that they were taking that step! It's not like that I would have disapproved! I love Lydia!"

Lucas sighed, "I know you love her and no you're not. Remember when we were dating? We didn't tell our parents everything. Especially what we were doing on those dates." he then brought her to him and and said, "You weren't a bad mom at all Brooke. As a rule teens are made to make irrational decisions…"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Lucas kissed her and sighed, "Baby stop. You are an amazing mother. Lydia was just lashing out because she was in shock. Imagine finding out that your aunt got pregnant by the love of your life's uncle."

"Awkward…"

"Yeah. Really awkward."


	12. Chapter 12

I just thought that this song was perfect for the story behind Jude/Lydia and I threw in a surprise in there I hope you enjoy...

-X-

 _When you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dance floor_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't it be like that_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

 _We keep behind closed doors_

 _Every time I see you, I die a little more_

 _Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_

 _It'll never be enough_

 _It's obvious you're meant for me_

 _Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_

 _Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_

 _But I'll never show it on my face_

 _But we know this, we got a love that is homeless_

Lydia brushes the tears from her eyes as the lyrics drenched as she thought of Jude. His adorable dimpled smile and sparkling hazel green eyes as they laid out in the sun at the River, she remembered that was the day of their first real kiss.

{… Flashback…}

"Hey Angel Eyes…" Jude said with a dreamy half grin.

Lydia blushed at the way her heart pounded at the sound of his deep voice. She loved the way she felt whenever Jude called her Angel Eyes…he always called her that because he wanted her to know how special she was to him and what better way than to compare her to a lovely affectionate angel with amazing mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Hey Eros…" she said as she hopped into his arms.

He looked at her with confusion, "Eros?"

"You know…Greek mythology God of Lust and Love."

Jude hiked a brow at that nickname, "You're my angel and I'm your god?"

Lydia shrugged, "It's perfect to me. Or would you much rather I call you Ecstasy because of how happy you make me?"

Jude chuckled and said, "Eros is cool…"

"I thought so…"

Jude then kissed her slowly, full of passion and love. Lydia moaned and opened to him where he took their kiss further than either were used to and inserted his tongue into her mouth. Lydia felt dizzy and wonderful and hot. Unbearably hot.

Jude parted from her and exhaled sharply.

"Wow…you used tongue…" Lydia said innocently as she touched her moist lips.

"If you didn't like it—"

Lydia kissed him again, wanting to experience that feeling again. Jude groaned and they continuously made out until it he said, "You smell great. What did you do?"

"I took a bath. I was thinking of you the whole time." she jokes with a smile.

"Hey I do the same thing in the shower."

Lydia looked at him, "What?"

Jude blushed then said a hasty, "Nothing."

She giggled then said, "You're such a pervert."

Jude laughed and shot back, "So are you!"

"I'm not! I was just kidding!"

"Oh yeah?" He then started tickling her savagely before kissing her again.

{End of Flashback…}

 _Why can't you hold me in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

 _When you're with him, do you call his name_

 _Like you do when you're with me, does it feel the same?_

 _Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?_

 _Or would you play it safe and stay?_

 _Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless_

Lydia laughed with tears in her eyes as that particular verse made her think of the one time she had the nerve to accompany someone else to Winter formal.

{Flashback…to last year's Winter formal…}

Jude watched her all evening, looking adorable and imposing at the same time in his gorgeously tailored Giorgio Armani tux, his eyes narrowed as he watched her dance all night.

Lydia parted from her date Vince something or other to get her a cup of punch. Truth was she didn't really know the guy that well and Jude the boy she loved hadn't bothered to even ask her. Which meant she was stuck on a date that she could barely be bothered to entertain. Just as she was musing these thoughts was when Jude cornered her.

"What are you doing with Vince McNeil?"

Lydia blinked up at him and asked, "Excuse me?"

"Why are you even with him Lydie? He's a jerk and he doesn't deserve you!"

She glared at him and answered, "Well he's the only one that had the balls to ask me!"

"You know that I would've asked you if it wasn't for my mom's stupid rule!"

"You could've still asked me as a friend Jude! She wouldn't have minded if you took pity on the unpopular Lydia Scott!"

Jude sighed, "You're not unpopular—"

"My entire family are legends here! And I can barely fit in! You even had to stop people from picking on me! So yes unpopular!" she said as she walked away from the table.

Jude followed closely behind her, he finally caught up to her and swung her around to face him. "Lydia…dump the moron and dance with me. Please."

Lydia looked over to her date who was getting really friendly with a pretty blonde girl, dancing with her as if Lydia wasn't his date. Jude followed her eyes and scowled. "See he's an idiot! If you were my date I wouldn't let you out of my sight. So please dance with me Angel Eyes?"

Lydia smiled, her annoyance melting. "Fine. But no funny business!"

Jude laughed then said, "Yes ma'am."

{End of Flashback…}

 _Why can't you hold me in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

God she missed him so much. Lord only knew how he would have taken the news of his mom dating her uncle. Yuck. Just thinking about it made her a little sick.

Knock knock.

"Can we talk?"

Lydia rolled her eyes rudely at Brooke then said moodily, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you and Jude were dating?"

"Because we knew that you would freak out! You couldn't even answer the phone without being rude to the girls that liked them—"

Brooke shook her head, "Understand something sweetie… there's a huge difference between them and you. You I knew since birth and you're a great girl and I love you very much Lydie. I would've loved for you to date my son. As for those other girls—I knew what they were after and trust me I was not ready to be a grandmother yet. That's all. I was kinda like those girls once and I turned out OK but back then before I met your uncle—I wouldn't have wanted my sons to date a girl like me at fifteen."

Brooke then sighed and continued, "It was never about them being able to date…I needed to trust not only them but the girls they eventually brought home."

"What about the dating rule you issued? The one where they had to be seventeen to date?"

Brooke chuckled, "They only had eight months until their next birthday and then they could've brought home a nice girl like you. I was trying to be a good parent."

Lydia sighed and smiled a little, "You were and are a great parent aunt Brooke. But it's just weird that you and Uncle Lucas are together and having a baby."

"I know what you mean. It's something to get used to." she then passed as she heard the song playing a mournful tune.

And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby

I don't wanna hide us away

Tell the world about the love we making

I'm living for that day

Someday

Why can't I hold you in the street?

Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?

I wish that we could be like that

Why can't we be like that?

'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours

"Who sings this?" Brooke asked as she listened with her beautiful niece. It was truly a touching and emotional song about hidden love and the vocals were powerful and beautiful yet soft. They were amazing.

"A British girl group called Little Mix featuring Jason Derulo. It's called Secret Love Song."

"It's tragically romantic. Usually I hate cry baby music but this is really good."

Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?

Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?

I wish that it could be like that

Why can't it be like that?

'Cause I'm yours

Why can't I say that I'm in love?

I wanna shout it from the rooftops

I wish that it could be like that

Why can't we be like that?

'Cause I'm yours

Why can't we be like that?

Wish we could be like that…

The song was over and Brooke looked at Lydia then asked, "Is that how you both felt? That I was keeping you apart?"

Lydia sighed then admitted, "It wasn't that…he just respected your rules a lot. We both respected you. I still do—despite my display downstairs…"

"Did you love him?"

She nodded, tears shimmering in her eyes, "Yeah very much. I could see the future in his eyes every time he looked into mine. That day you lost your sons. I lost my best friends and the love of my life and it's my fault!" she sobbed.

Brooke brought her into her embrace and murmured, "It wasn't your fault. He may have gone to meet you but the blame lies with that damn driver. It wasn't your fault nor mine but his and he's now paying for it." she then kissed the top of her dark head and repeated the same thing: it's not your fault.

-X-

Lucas peeked in and grinned as he saw Lydia and Brooke jamming to some girl group, dancing skillfully along with the girls in leotards on the TV screen. Lucas admired that Brooke could still keep up with Lydia and the girls they were emulating.

 _Ladies all across the world_

 _Listen up, we're looking for recruits_

 _If you with me, lemme see your hands_

 _Stand up and salute_

 _Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots_

 _Representing all the women, salute, salute_

 _It's who we are_

 _We don't need no camouflage_

 _It's the female federal_

 _And we're taking off_

 _If you with me, women lemme hear you say_

 _Ladies all across the world_

 _Listen up, we're looking for recruits_

 _If you with me, lemme see your hands_

 _Stand up and salute_

 _Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots_

 _Representing all the women, salute, salute_

 _Attention (salute)_

 _Attention (salute)_

 _Attention (huh)_

 _Representing all the women, salute, salute_

 _Sisters we are everywhere_

 _Warriors, your country needs you_

 _If you ready ladies, better keep steady_

 _Ready, aim, shoot it_

 _Don't need ammunition, on a mission_

 _And we'll hit you with the truth_

 _Divas, Queens, we don't need no man, salute_

Brooke looked as if she was having the time of her life, the room filled with laughter. Lydia could actually dance really well despite who her dad was. He cleared his throat and watched as the two stopped their routine and looked at him startled.

"Impressive. You still got it Pretty Girl." he praised as he walked into the room.

Lydia smiled a little, watching as magic unfolded before her. It was like she ceased to be in the room as the couple gravitated towards each other, a loving expression on both of their faces. She could tell that they were in love just by this moment. They weren't kissing or doing anything particularly lovey-dovey, but they were just holding and staring at each other as if nothing else existed. At least for a moment.

"Sorry to interrupt your dance off but we have a visitor and she requested to see you Brooke. It's pretty serious."

Brooke nodded then walked downstairs and saw a very pregnant young girl waiting near the entrance of the house.

"Hi Ms. Davis…my name's Cassie Taylor and I used to date Davis." Brooke's heart dropped as she stared at the seven month pregnant girl. "I'm carrying his baby. I didn't want to come forward before because I thought that I would be able to handle this on my own but I can't. I don't want it…" she said as she started crying loudly.

Brooke felt lightheaded and all of a sudden she felt herself falling, everything suddenly turned dark. All she could hear was Lucas cry of alarm and vaguely felt his arms catching her as she passed out.

-X-

"What happened?" she asked hazily, blinking awake. She looked at everyone surrounding her as she laid out on the couch. Including the two newcomers.

Haley winced then said, "Uh well Tigger…you found out that you were going to be a grandmother and passed right out."

"What?!" she said, almost fainting again. "Davis got someone pregnant?!"

Cassie held up her hand, "That would be me."

She was a pretty light skin girl with hazel eyes and curly black hair and a smile like… "Skills is your dad isn't he?"

"Um…yeah I'm his daughter. He doesn't know about me. My mom kept me a secret from him but now she's skipped town and I have no one…"

Lucas whistled low and murmured, "This just got a lot more complicated."


	13. Chapter 13

"What happened?" she asked hazily, blinking awake. She looked at everyone surrounding her as she laid out on the couch. Including the two newcomers.

Haley winced then said, "Uh well Tigger…you found out that you were going to be a grandmother and passed right out."

"What?!" she said, almost fainting again. "Davis got someone pregnant?!"

Cassie held up her hand, "That would be me."

She was a pretty light skin girl with hazel eyes and curly black hair and a smile like… "Skills is your dad isn't he?"

"Um…yeah I'm his daughter. He doesn't know about me. My mom kept me a secret from him but now she's skipped town and I have no one…"

Lucas whistled low and murmured, "This just got a lot more complicated."

Haley and Nathan took Lucas into another room, leaving Brooke and Cassie to talk alone but also to scold him saying, "Understatement of the year goes to one Lucas Scott!" Haley said while shaking her head at him. Then she turned to her husband saying in a talk show host voice, "What does he win Nathan?"

"I'll tell you what he wins Hales: One awkward conversation with Skills Taylor!" he said in the same tone as he clapped his brother on the shoulder.

Lucas looked at his brother and best friend with widened eyes, "Why me?! No. Hell no. There's no way that I'm telling him this! Absolutely not!"

"Someone has to. And honestly you're the only one who has this great power to calm people."

Lucas looked at his sister in law, "So do you Haley! In fact why don't you do it?"

She shook her head, "Nope no can do. I have a cafe to run and I know that I wouldn't be able to take seeing his face when he finds out that he has a secret daughter who happens to be pregnant."

Lucas exhaled, raking his hand through his blonde hair. "This would take the wind out of him for sure. To find out he has a kid and that he's going to be a grandfather on top of that? There's no way that I'm doing it."

"Well there's no way I'm doing it. I suck at things like this."

"You're not lying there…there's no way Brooke can…I'm sure she's in catatonic shock right now."

-x-

Brooke was staring at Cassie Taylor and couldn't believe that she was going to be a grandmother as well as a new mother around the same time. Brooke didn't know how to feel right now about all of this. A huge part of her was desperately happy that a piece of Davis would live on in this child but then again had he lived she would have been pissed off in the highest point that he would jeopardize his future like that. Another big part of her felt numbing shock about everything…their unexpected deaths, discovering their love lives months afterwards, being pregnant at age 43 with her first loves baby who used to be her best friend's husband—

"This is a lot to take in…" Brooke said dazedly, trying to understand all the changes that were happening. Snapping out of her brief trance Brooke looked at the stunning young girl and asked, "Cassie…how old are you?"

"I just turned seventeen ma'am in April."

"Do you know what your plans for the baby?"

The young girl looked down at her swollen stomach then answered softly, "I was thinking about putting the baby up for adoption but I guess I wanted to run it by you first."

"I'm glad you did because I want to know my grandchild." Brooke took a deep breath then patted the seat beside her. "So tell me about how you met my son."

Cassie sat down and exhaled, "I used to have him in my English class and we would see each other every now and then in the halls. Davis was such a player…he would talk to any girl he deemed worth his time. I couldn't stand him at first and I knew better but then he used his charm on me and I found myself hooking up with him every chance we got—which was every free period. I'm sorry—"

"Don't. It's okay…did you love him?"

Cassie's eyes missed as she nodded, "Yeah…I fell in love with him fast and hard. I'd like to believe that he felt the same but when I told him about the baby I guess he got scared for awhile but then he walked up to me one day and told me that everything was going to be okay and that we were going to be a family and that he was happy. He was supposed to come with me to my first appointment but then the accident happened the day before and…"

Brooke started crying with the girl and took Cassie into her arms, offering her full support. Brooke closed her eyes and knew that she couldn't be angry about this. This was a miracle. It was a miracle that the girl hadn't lost the baby in her grief. It was a miracle that she could have a piece of her child to live on in her grandchild.

She released the young girl and asked while brushing her tears away, "You said that your mom left…where have you been staying?"

"I've been supporting myself until now…I just was put on maternity leave at my job. I kept up with the bills but now—now there's no sort of income coming in—"

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. I can take care of you and that beautiful baby. You can move into my house with me and we can handle this together ok?"

Cassie couldn't believe how nice and sweet Brooke Davis was. From what Davis said about her she expected her to be mean and strict but then again this was her first time meeting the woman so who knows how she really is.

"Would you like to stay with me Cassie?"

"Yes…I would love that." Cassie smiled brightly then said, "That's kind of what I wanted."

Brooke returned the smile with a warm smile of her own. "Then it's settled. To be truthful I hadn't stepped foot in my house in a long time so I might have to clean quite a bit."

"That's cool with me." She then looked at Brooke and softly asked, "So… you know my dad?"

The hopeful look on Cassie's face made Brooke smile. She reminded her a lot of Skills, her open expressions, her smile. Brooke nodded, "Yes I know him very well. He's one of my best friends. Has been for a long time."

"What's he really like? My mom always said that he was a good guy but he was focused on his future and that she didn't want to interrupt his lifestyle."

"Skills is a great guy, blunt, funny and kind. He has a weird phobia about animals of any variety. He loves sports…very loyal and talented."

Cassie chuckled, "I wondered why I was afraid of bunnies. My mom tried to buy me one when I was like six and I freaked out. She was so mad that she had to return it."

"I hope that you don't mind me asking…but what happened with your mom?"

Cassie sighed, "I wish that I had the answer to that question myself. My mom has always been a traveler and when I came along she stopped going places and raised me. But when I told her that I was pregnant she told me that I was now an adult and that I was on my own. I haven't seen her since." She said as a line tear dropped from her eye.

"You must be so scared…"

Cassie nodded, "I am. I'm really, really freaked out right now."

Brooke rubbed the girl's swollen belly and felt it kick against her hand. "As I just felt the baby kick! Do you know what you're having?"

"I'm having a girl."

"Well she is going to get so spoiled." Cassie started crying with relief and Brooke hugged her tightly, understanding that she was facing a difficult situation. "Don't you worry about anything I'm here for you."

The doorbell rang breaking the bonding moment. The two brushed their tears away and chuckled. "I'll go and get that. Don't move." Brooke joked as she got to her feet.

Brooke opened the door and found Skills standing on the porch.

"Oh my God it's like we talked you up!" Brooke said with a bright smile as she hugged her longtime friend. "How are you doing? Come on in!"

He crossed the threshold and said, "I'm really good B. I actually just got back from choreographing another sports commercial out in Los Angeles. Made a pretty good grip."

Brooke nodded, "That is good…so what brings you here?"

"Well I was hoping you could tell me. Do you know why Luke called me over?"

Brooke shook her head, "No but there is someone that I would like you to meet."

"I hope you two ain't trying to hook me up with nobody—" he passed looking at Cassie with a stunned expression. "B. Davis who is she?"

"Cassie. She's having my granddaughter." She said unsure if she should blurt that the girl who was sitting on the sofa was his long lost daughter.

Skills was breathless. She looked exactly like his ex Fiona Mills who he had a long affair with seventeen plus years ago.

"Hey…" The girl said shyly, a slight smile on her face.

"Cassie this is my great friend Antwon 'Skills' Taylor."

Cassie gasped and her eyes widened at the sight of her father. He was just as she imagined him. Tall, bald and handsome with a childish air about him. He looked like he was nice. She never seen one picture of him but her mother told her what he looked like. Cassie tried to remain calm but this was a moment she always imagined as a little girl. Of finally meeting her dad for the first time. Her heart was beating so fast it terrified her.

"How you doing baby girl?"

"I'm fine…better now that I met you…"

Before she could say anything else Lucas came into the room with Nathan and Haley. Nobody said anything, trying to delay dropping the biggest bomb that would forever change the man that they knew for almost all of their lives.

"Luke what's going on dawg? You called and said that you needed to talk to me about something." 

Lucas scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Uh yeah man…"

"I think I know why he called you here..." Cassie stood to her feet and walked to Skills and took his large callused hand in hers. "I've been curious about you my entire life and I never thought that I would actually be standing in front of you…it's like a dream come true."

Skills didn't know why but his heart was pounding fast—like he knew that his entire world was about to change. He gulped and waited patiently for her to finish talking.

"My full name is Cassandra Shavon Taylor…I'm seventeen years old. My mom is Fiona Mills and I'm your daughter."

Just as he thought. His entire world changed.

Skills took a deep breath and said raspily, "I need a drink and a seat."

"I'll get on that…" Nathan said, going to the kitchen and grabbing their strongest drink. He poured him a shot and took it to him. "One shot of Good ol' sailor."

Skills took the glass and tossed it back then shuddered at the strength of it. "Damn that's a strong motherfucka. Give me another."

"Okay…" he disappeared again.

"So…Cassie how long have you known that I was your father? And why didn't you try to find me before?"

Cassie inhaled deeply then exhaled, trying to expel the nervousness from her system. "I've known who you were since I was nine. I always asked my mom why my daddy never came around…and every year she said the same thing: Because I don't want him to. I always thought that it wasn't fair. I always wanted to know you and she would tell me tidbits every now and then. One day she told me that she didn't want to interrupt your life and that you had a good future ahead of you and she didn't want you to jeopardize that…she said that it was for the best."

"She still should've told me. I don't give a damn what she thought was best. I had a right to know you!" he then cursed, feeling seventeen years worth of anger inside. "That's not right and it wasn't fair to any of us!"

Skills paused then said, "Where is she. We need to have a conversation asap."

"I don't know where she is now. When I told her that I was pregnant she told me that I was now an adult and that I was on my own. I haven't seen her since."

-X-

"That bitch—how the fuck can she abandon our daughter when she needs her? And it kills me that I didn't have a choice to be there—I would've wanted to be there! Every single minute! But her selfish ass had to take the choice from me—pretending to be all selfless!" Skills ranted while at the River Court. Nathan and Lucas were trying to keep him calm but it wasn't working. "And then my daughter gets pregnant on her watch?! If I had been there nobody would have got to her! My baby having a baby…I get a daughter and a granddaughter in one day. Man…this shit is heavy! Y'all don't understand the things that's going through my mind…I would have kicked Davis ass had he been alive!"

Lucas and Nathan could only imagine what their friend was going through right now. Had Lydia or Sawyer came home pregnant at seventeen they would do more than kick the boy's ass.

"Hey man…look at the bright side. At least we know your swimmers work." Nathan said jokingly, trying to ease the angry tension in his friend.

Lucas chuckled while Skills shot them a look, "Dawg that shit ain't funny! I always knew my shit work but I was always careful except that one time…she told me she was on the pill and I went for it. The thing was we were good together man. I saw myself wanting to settle down with Fiona but she's one of them free spirit types…she just up and left. Just like she did Cassie. But at least with Cassie she gave her a sorry ass excuse."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Did you really just ask me that?!" Skills asked angrily. "I got a question for you—what the fuck do you think I'm going to do? Hm?"

"I didn't mean it like that Skills and you know that! I meant are you going to let her live with you or—"

Skills sighed, "She told me she wanted to live with Brooke. And that Brooke would help her with the baby. Which I can understand but I can't lie I do want my baby girl with me. I want to make up for lost time…"

Nathan shook his head, "I still can't believe that you're a dad."

"Me neither. I just wished that I knew before now. I missed so much!" he yelled as he sunk a shot into the basket.

"Damn Skills you play good even when you're emotional." Lucas said after he witnessed the beautiful shot Skills just made.

Skills snorted, "Why do you think they call me Skills? My game never suffers. No matter what. Hopefully my parenting skills will be better."

"Just avoid telling her that she'll go to prison for not cleaning her room and you'll be fine."

"I thought I explained that situation to you—that was a special case and you know it!"

"Wanna hear a joke?" Lucas asked, interrupting the stroll down memory lane.

"Sure…anything to take my mind off of things."

"What's the difference between a tire and 365 used condoms?" he asked them with a smile.

"I give up what?"

"One's a Goodyear. The other's a great year." he laughed.

Nathan shook his head then said, "You're a special kind of dick you know that? You're the kind of dick that makes jokes about condoms after a man finds out about a daughter he never knew about."

Lucas winced then said, "Sorry."

"It's straight. It would have been funny had it not been for that." Skills went back to playing, sinking another shot.

-X-

When Peyton stepped out of the car the humidity and sweltering heat cause her to gasp for air, hitting her face in a hot gust of wind. She pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail and entered the restaurant and saw the man who had called her at four o'clock in the morning to set up this meeting. He smiled that same charming smile that made her as well as Brooke fall head over heels for him.

"Peyton Sawyer-Scott…" he said by way of greeting.

"It's just Sawyer now. Luke and I are divorced." she said bluntly as she sat across from him.

Julian winced and said, "Ah you two joined the club no one really wants to be apart of too huh? What happened?"

"This may sound incredibly stupid but I filed for divorce just to scare him. I was desperate so I tried making him jealous by making him think that I was cheating on him. I didn't think that he would take me literally. He had become distant from me practically as soon as Sawyer moved out and I would catch him sometimes looking through old momentos of your ex wife. So I thought that if he thought that he would lose me then we would get back to the loving part of our marriage."

Julian nodded, "I know the feeling…Brooke and I started out really strong. I loved her with everything and I thought that she did the same. That is until she lost everything yet again due to her parents selfishness. One day I saw her doing the same thing that you found Lucas doing…looking at pictures and sentimental things of Lucas with this longing look in her eyes. I tried to keep it together for the kids sake but then I got fed up with fighting the memory of Lucas Scott and I left her because I was really fucking hurt and tired of supporting the both of us with no sign of help from her…so I gave up. I never wanted to see her again so I allowed her to keep the boys because I didn't want to separate them from her after she's wanted to become a mother for so long—worst decision of my life."

"Do you still love her?" Peyton asked, wanting to know.

Julian sighed then admitted, "I will always love her. But it's over for a reason."

"You know that she's having his baby right?"

He looked at her with surprised shock then asked, "Who's baby?"

"Brooke's having Lucas's baby. Apparently while she was grieving they had sex and now she's pregnant and they're together." Peyton said scornfully, her bitterness eclipsing her words.

Julian let the news marinate and the more he thought about it the more he was upset by the news. Not that he had any real reason to be but hearing that your ex wife was now planning another family after your kids untimely deaths were a hard pill to take. "She couldn't fucking wait?! Our sons have been gone for half a year and she's already expecting another kid—"

"Exactly what I was thinking. The bitch acted like she was the victim when I caught them together at Nathan's."

Julian snorted, "That must've been a sight to see."

"They were acting all lovey dovey with each other. It was sickening and it pissed me off."

"So what are you going to do?" he asked, taking a drink from his beer. "Knowing you I know that you have something brewing in that blonde head of yours."

Peyton smirked then said, "I don't have a solid plan yet but I know Lucas…he can't resist me."


	14. Chapter 14

Lucas and Skills tackled cleaning the house so the two pregnant women wouldn't have to lift a finger. Brooke bonded with Cassie on a much deeper level than she had with Sam. Cassie had told her of her loneliness over the last five months and that the only thing that kept her going was her baby girl. Skills had been a great help, and had spent every moment with his daughter as he could. Cassie blossomed under both his love and Brooke's attention after having starved for it for so long.

Lucas watched them bond and found it amazing how life worked. Cassie was carrying the last piece of Brooke's heart. And because of her and their own miracle that she was now carrying Brooke was much better than she been since he had come back. Lucas had watched her blossom into the funny, fun loving woman she had formerly been before all the pitfalls that life had tossed her way.

And everyday he fell deeper in love with her. When he woke up every morning next to her his heart would ache with feeling as he studied every line of her face. She would smile a little in her sleep and sighs his name softly as she used to when they had been together long ago.

This was the reason he had been dissatisfied in his marriage. His heart had been hers from the moment she had been in his backseat practically naked waiting for him.

He had been burying his love for her all the time he had been with Peyton. Yes he had loved his wife but not in the complete way that he loves the woman who he was spending every moment with.

Somehow trying to heal her Brooke had managed to heal him of things he had no idea were broken. Pride, faith, his independence. All restored.

"Lucas!" Brooke said as she walked into the room.

"Huh?"

Brooke smiled and hugged him, "You looked a little lost there. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Remember when you asked me why my marriage fell apart?"

"Yeah…"

"I was thinking about it a lot since then. People change and forget to tell each other. I believe that I checked out the moment we left Tree Hill. My entire center is here. My identity. It's who I am where I belonged. I knew that she wanted to move on from here so I obliged her. But the decision gutted me. And then we settled in a place that everyone knows Peyton but barely wanted to associate with the likes of the small town boy she married. I was isolated…and stuck being a stay at home dad. Not that I regret raising Sawyer but Peyton she made me feel—"

"Domesticated?"

"Emasculated. But when the times she was with me it was like she was smothering me. She tore me away from everything and everyone that I held dear so that she could have me all to herself and I let her. But Brooke you understand that men need their space. She never did. A man doesn't want to be treated as a possession. Men need their friends. Men do not like to feel like babysitters. When a man begins to feel that he has lost his freedom to participate in sports, outings or social gatherings with his friends, the man will leave…" he paused then said, "It is a feeling of being imprisoned. The moment I felt like my life have drastically been highjacked, that was the precise moment when I realized that I no longer loved her."

"But those were the things on the surface. The truth is…I've been in love with you ever since I saw you in my rearview I never fully stopped. You are and always will be the woman for me Brooke Davis."

-x-

Lydia had cursed again wondering how she could've forgotten her science book at home, knowing that she had placed her homework assignments in it. The first two periods she hadn't had any homework so she hadn't even given it a second thought until lunch. Realizing that she had to turn in said homework to Mr. Johnson or Mr. Satan as she liked to call him, she had left campus during lunch break and hauled ass to her house. Lydia hadn't expected anyone to have been home and was surprised to had seen her mother's car in the driveway. That's strange, she should be at cafe right now… she thought as she got out of her car. Ignoring the ill feelings she had she quietly entered the house, knowing that if she was home she had to have been sick. When she heard moaning Lydia knew that had been the case. So she went upstairs into her room and grabbed the books that she had needed. Just as she was about to exit her room she heard a male voice and her mother's laughter. So she cracked her door open a little and swore her eyes almost dropped out of their sockets.

"You're such a bad boy…" Haley giggled huskily, her arms wrapped tightly around Nathan's waist. He then nibbled softly on her neck, making her tilt her head back for more attention. "You know exactly what I like…mmm…if you be a real bad boy—I'll give you a treat…"

"God Haley…you're so fucking hot!" he groaned then kissed her savagely. And with lots of tongue. Lydia wanted to throw up and was about to retch when it got worse. Much worse.

It was like a horrible five pile up car wreck…you didn't want to see the casualties but you literally can't look away.

"Ew mom…dad…" she whispered as she watched her mother get down on her knees to orally pleasure her father. She looked away just as she brought him into her mouth.

"God…Hales—I can't take much more…" he groaned out. It was thankfully silent for about a few seconds then, "I need to fuck you…"

Lydia's eyes popped open at that then was further horrified when her father pressed her mother against the wall to do just that. She could actually taste the bile rising as she watched him enter her with a violent shove that her mother seemed to enjoy. Haley sighed and moaned then wrapped her legs around him then panted, "Ooh Nathan…yes…ohhh…yes!" as he plunged into her faster and faster, his ass pumping away. Knowing that they were too far gone to stop now she snuck out and ran so fast to her car that she almost ran past it. She started it up then raced off, her tires screeching from the effort. She wondered if she would ever look at her parents the same way again.

-x-

Cassie watched her father stuff his face with a club sandwich while they were sitting in Karen's cafe. They had been getting to know each other as much as they could, both curious to know more about the other. They shared other traits such as his love of classic hip-hop music, his bluntness she had also inherited.

He looked at her and looked at the untouched food on her plate, "You better feed my grand baby Cassie. You need to take care of yourself."

Cassie smiled and started eating her omelet.

"Cassie where do you see yourself after you finish school?"

"Well I want to get into a fashion institute."

Skills frowned, "This isn't because of Brooke is it?"

Cassie shook her head, "No. I always made my own clothes. In fact I always wanted to own a building that's a one stop shop—a salon, my boutique and a restaurant. Where you can spend the entire day getting beautified and then go eat afterwards."

Skills nodded, "You make your own clothes?"

Cassie nodded, "Yup. It used to drive girls crazy when they couldn't find my outfits in regular stores."

Skills smiled, "My baby had haters…just like her daddy. I always was stylin so you get that from me. The creative gene you got that from your mama."

"Can you tell me how you two met?"

Skills sighed, "Alright…beware just because you're my daughter I'm not going to sugarcoat nothin because I'm not good at it."

Cassie sat up straighter and said, "Understood."

"I met your mama at a Kanye West concert. We hit it off really well—so well that we ended up getting it in in one of the bathroom stalls. Anyway we had spent the entire night together and we exchanged numbers. We established early on that the thing we had was only for fun and one day I ended up catching feelings. I told her that I wanted to be with her before I went to sleep next to her and when I woke up the next morning she was gone. She ran from me. No dear John letter or nothin. I tried to find her but after a while I gave up. Fiona didn't want to be found."

Cassie took his hand and smiled, "I'm glad that I'm more like you than her. Because if I was anything like my mother then I wouldn't want a family. But I really do."

Skills grinned, "It's funny after all these years I watched my friends create their own families and I always wanted my own but I never found that one that could make me settle down for good. I thought I came close with only two women—your mom and another woman that I had real feelings for. But now I finally have the family that I always craved…"

His daughter, who had captured his heart as quick as lightning smiled at him and he could tell that he was in hers as well.

-X-

"Aunt Brooke!" Lydia called as she entered her house. She hadn't known where else to go. She couldn't focus at school and she definitely didn't want to go back home again after what she had witnessed.

"Lydie?! What are you doing here?" Brooke asked as she walked into the living room.

"Can I please live with you for a while?" she whined, tossing her book bag on the ground.

Brooke gestured for her to sit and asked, "What happened?"

"How do you unsee something?! Please tell me because right now I just want to poke out my eyes to stop seeing the horribleness that I witnessed today!"

Brooke remembered telling Julian something along those lines when they were first married. "Only one thing can make you say that…you saw your parents having sex didn't you?"

"YES! And it was so awful and gross and yuck! They're too old to still be doing that—"

"Excuse me? I'm not old Missy. And neither are your parents and obviously they know how to keep the fire burning which is kudos for them. But as someone who had my own experience in walking in on my parents I can tell you that the blindness will pass. In a few years."

Lydia groaned and laid her head on her aunt's shoulder. "I will never be able to look at them the same…"

"Yeah—no that will definitely stick with you for awhile. Sorry Princess."

"What happened?" Lucas asked as he took in the sight of his niece seeking comfort from Brooke.

"She caught Haley and Nate having sex today."

Lucas looked at her sternly then asked, "Were you skipping school? Because school just let out."

"No I wasn't skipping classes Uncle Luke I had forgot my science book which had my homework assignments in it at home and I went there on my lunch break to retrieve it and somehow I don't even remember how it is that I walked in on them but I did and now I wish that I was blind!"

Brooke chuckled, knowing exactly how she felt. "How about this…you can spend the night but you have to share a room with Cassie."

Lydia latched on the compromise and said desperately, "Deal!"


	15. Chapter 15

Haley paced back and forth, almost burning a hole through the floor with her constant movements. She hadn't seen her daughter since she went to school and that had been hours ago.

"This isn't like Lydia…she doesn't just go off and disappears without calling!" Haley said as she practically tore her hair out with worry.

Nathan stilled his wife and kisses her forehead, "She's fine Hales I'm sure she lost track of time and she's at one of her friends house."

"She would still call Nathan!" she said with a worried frown. God where could her baby girl be? It was almost night time and there was no sign of her.

A knock interrupted her thoughts and before she could even attempt to get to the door Nathan had already invited Lucas in.

"Hey what are you doing here man?" Nathan asked after greeting his brother with a warm hug.

"I'm here for Lydia's clothes. She's staying at our house tonight."

Haley got understandably pissed off and pushed her best friend in the chest as she asked angrily, "And neither of you guys could have called? I was worried sick about her! I thought she had gotten kidnapped!"

"First of all—ow! Secondly, she's fine she just didn't want to talk to you nor wants to see either of you."

"What? Are you kidding—"

Lucas shook his head, "I'm not kidding. And honestly if it were me I wouldn't want to come home either. She walked in on you two earlier while you were going at it. Apparently you grossed the poor girl out so bad that she wanted to move in with Brooke. But Brooke managed to talk her down to just tonight."

Haley was stunned, embarrassed as hell and still pissed off but having been there she understood. "Oh God! How much did she see?"

"Enough to be scarred for life apparently." Lucas said with a smirk. "Couldn't you two wait?"

Haley groaned, her face as red as a tomato, "She was supposed to be in school! For once we had the house to ourselves and—"

"You scarred your daughter's eyes don't singe my ears with the details!"

"I should talk to her…"

Lucas crossed his arms and nodded, "You should but not now. I'm sure she's going to have nightmares for a while. Something about seeing her dad's hairy ass—"

Haley gaped at Lucas, "His butt is not hairy!"

"OK that went horribly wrong." Lucas said with a disgusted face, "I'm going to go get what I came for and pretend that we never had this conversation." Lucas said as he made his way to the stairway.

"Oh my God Nathan…I can't believe that she caught us—"

"It's going to be awhile before she's able to see us the same you know that right?"

Haley groaned and buried her face into his brawny chest, thoroughly embarrassed.

-X-

Brooke was curled up on the couch by the time Lucas walked through the door. He had Lydia's overnight bag and three boxes of pizza in his hands. Brooke smiled and got up to kiss his lips softly before snatching pizza from his grasp.

"You're welcome!"

"I smell pizza!" Lydia said as she came running into the living room.

"Yeah I brought pizza from Dominos." Lucas said as he watched Brooke and Lydia fixed their own plates. "Hey save some for me!"

"I'm eating for two so…" Brooke said before biting into the meaty pizza. Her eyes widened and she opened the cabinet and pulled out some pickles and placed the sliced dills over the slices.

Lydia looked disgusted and said, "That's so disrespectful to pizzas everywhere! You're seriously going to eat that?!"

"Yep!" Brooke bit into it and moaned with pure pleasure. Lucas said nothing only went about fixing his own plate. "So how did it go over at Naley's?"

Lucas chuckled then said to Lydia, "Haley is mortified that you caught them. And they want to have a talk with you about what you saw."

"I don't want to talk about what I saw! I would rather die than talk about it—especially with them!" she said before biting into her slice of pizza.

Lucas chuckled and said, "It's a conversation that you have to suffer through in order to start the healing process."

"Can't we just pretend it never happened?" she whined as she sat at the dining room table.

"You want to go home? Because that would be pretending that it never happened." Lucas asked smugly.

"You just want to get rid of me." Lydia said as she stuck out her tongue.

Brooke stepped in and said, "No he doesn't. He's just kidding. Right Broody?"

"Right…" he said just before digging into his pizza.

A knock interrupted their conversation and Brooke excused herself to answer the door. To her shock and pleasure she found Sawyer standing in front of her. But the happiness died as she took in the expression on her face.

"I heard that the man you stole from my mom is inside. Can I talk to him?"

"Let me guess your mother told you."

Sawyer looked at her coldly and said, "Just go get him bitch."

"You wanna know something about being a bitch? You could go ask your mother." she then yelled, "Lucas! Peyton 2.0 is here to see you."

Lucas came to the door and winced at the sight of his daughter. "Hey Sunbeam…what brings you here?"

"Is it true? Did you really leave mom for aunt Brooke?"

Lucas cursed Peyton again and said, "No. Your mother filed for divorce long before I came here. What happened between Brooke and I—"

She rolled her eyes then said, "Oh, interesting. Let me just write that on my list of things that I don't give a shit about."

Lucas crossed his arms and he gave her a stern look, "What was the point of you coming here Sawyer if you don't want to hear what I have to say?"

"How could you hurt mom when you promised her forever?!"

"I never hurt your mother—"

"Oh? What do you call sleeping with her best friend? I'd say that's pretty damn hurtful Lucas—"

"Hey! You do not disrespect me, I am still your father little girl and I will not tolerate you talking down on me or Brooke! Do you understand me?!" he said with authority.

Sawyer immediately deflated after hearing that tone. "This isn't right Dad—"

"Your mother has left out some key things when talking to you about our divorce. One, she filed on me. Two, she cheated on me with one of her artists named Andre. Three, our marriage was over long before this year so for her to shift the blame on me is typical and disappointing. And I'm sorry that she dragged you into this."

Sawyer exhaled then asked, "Is it true that I'm going to be a big sister?"

"Yes. Brooke's pregnant but that's not the reason that I'm with her if that's what you're thinking. I'm with her because I fell in love with her."

Sawyer shook her head, her blonde hair swaying in the breeze. "This is severely unstable and fucked up but as long as you're happy I'm okay with it. But mom is really upset about this."

"Well she wanted to get rid of me. She got her wish. Do you want to come inside and share a few slices of pizza with us? Your cousin Lydia's inside."

Sawyer smiled reluctantly and followed him in. Brooke stiffened and walked into her room, not wanting to have another go at her goddaughter. Lucas sighed and went after her. "Knock knock…"

"She was such a bitch! I should have expected it but I didn't. I was actually happy to see her and then she opened her mouth and it went downhill from there!"

Lucas nodded, "I just experienced it myself but she's pretty OK now—"

"You're her father she's supposed to love you but not the homewrecker pregnant girlfriend!"

Lucas sighed and kissed her hair, "We both know that you're not a homewrecker Brooke. And those were Peyton's words not Sawyer's. So come back out here and eat with us and we can discuss this like adults."

"Okay but if she goes into moody rude mode then I reserve the right to walk out."

"Of course. Come on."


	16. Chapter 16

Sawyer eyed Brooke as she and sat down at the table, an attitude plastered on her face. You could cut the tension with a knife. Lucas and Lydia were eyeing the two as they literally stared each other down.

"So…"

"So…" Brooke echoed, waiting for the conversation to begin. Figuring Sawyer wasn't going to start it she asked, "What do you want to say, what do you want to know? Balls in your court."

"Spare me the basketball references—"

Lucas looked at his daughter and said, "Sawyer…be respectful."

Sawyer sighed and asked, "Okay…since you swear that you didn't steal my dad from my mom then how did this happen again?"

"After my boys were killed…I lost everything that I held dear to me. They were my life. You nor your mother will ever understand the kind of pain that I had to live with—that I still have to live with. I literally heard their voices in my head, felt their arms comforting me while everything in me was in numbing pain…" she said as tears filled her eyes, "Your father came to help me. He was trying everything to get me back to the Brooke he knew. One night I was tired of feeling nothing and I regret that I sunk as low as to seduce your father but it was strictly for comfort. It was nothing sexy or romantic about it. Afterwards we both said that it was just that: comfort. And we hadn't slept together after that. Your father told me that he and your mother were having problems in their marriage that started long before me. And somewhere along the way we fell in love with each other again but I didn't want to pursue it because I didn't think that it was really over between them and I really wanted their marriage to work out. After that I found out that I had gotten pregnant from that night. Around that time your father divorced Peyton and had moved back to Tree Hill and the rest you obviously know of."

"Wow…first of all I'm sorry about Davis and Jude. I wish that I could have been around them more. Secondly, I believe you. Call me crazy but I know my dad and I also know you. You both wouldn't betray mom like that. I hate that you felt like you had to go to those lengths to feel better but I do understand depression and that you could have done worse to yourself so it's not really that bad. My mom made it seem like you both have been sneaking around behind her back for years—"

Brooke shook her head, "Absolutely not. I was dedicated to my marriage with Julian. I loved him with everything and would never gone behind his back. Even though he had cheated on me countless times during our marriage I stayed faithful."

"What happened between you two?"

'"Julian was a sex addict."

(Flashback: Nine years ago Brooke's home)

Brooke sat in the dark swirling her wine around in the wine glass, staring off into space, listening to Vivian Green's Emotional Rollercoaster on repeat as the clock ticked by.

Last night I cried, tossed and turned Woke up with dry eyes My mind was racing, feet were pacing Lord, help me please, tell me what I have gotten into

Ran my three miles to clear my mind It always helps me out It's my therapy when I'm losin' it Which is usually, hey

I'm on an emotional rollercoaster Lovin' you ain't nothin' healthy Lovin' you was never good for me (For me)

But I can't get off

This emotional rollercoaster Lovin' you ain't nothin' healthy Lovin' you was never good for me (For me, oh)

But I can't get off

Yesterday I told myself I was gonna be okay Gonna start a new day, truly happy I was gonna take control of me

But eventually reality hit me Mentally, physically, emotionally And I opened my eyes and realized That I was still bein' taken for a constant ride on your...

He was probably out fucking another woman right as she sat in her comfy chair.

She felt numb. She felt enraged. She felt hurt beyond anything she'd ever felt before.

Julian. Dependable Julian. Her love. Her stability. Her husband. Her family.

Just to find that it's all been one great big lie.

I'm on an emotional rollercoaster (Ooh, baby)

Lovin' you ain't nothin' healthy (For real, it's never healthy for me)

Lovin' you was never good for me (Oh, but I can't get)

But I can't get off (Ooh...ooh...baby...)

Emotional rollercoaster (You got me goin' up and down)

Lovin' you ain't nothin' healthy (Oh)

Lovin' you was never good for me (Never good for me,

ah)

But I can't get off

So tired of you makin' love to me Then disappearing so suddenly Up and down it goes And I'm so tired of you pacifyin' me With promises you know that you'll never keep Round and round it goes, I am on a

I'm on an emotional rollercoaster (Oh)

Lovin' you ain't nothin' healthy (Ooh, ain't nothin'

healthy ?bout it, baby)

Lovin' you was never good for me (Nothin' healthy ?bout it, baby)

But I can't get off (Oh, oh)

Emotional rollercoaster Lovin' you ain't nothin' healthy Lovin' you was never good for me But I can't get off...

Chug. Not sip. Chug.

Brooke threw the glass against the wall not caring that it shattered and grabbed the entire bottle and swigged from it. She was sincerely glad that the boys were away at summer camp, they didn't need to witness their family fall to pieces.

The more she drank the less she felt. Which oddly was feeling really fucking good at the moment.

She fingered the divorce papers as fresh tears ran down her face. It's crazy how things change so fuckin fast. One minute she was over the moon in love next moment she laid flat on the pavement from said height. Emotionally dead.

"Fuck Jillian..." she slurred then hiccups as she stumbled to the backyard. "Sex addiction my ass!"

Brooke looked at the clear water of her pool and chugged the last of the wine. Deciding it was a great idea to step her toe in the water Brooke fell in and hit her head.

Travis Storm happened to be out in his backyard looking for his car keys that his now ex girlfriend tossed out in spite. Just as he was cursing her name he heard a splash.

At first he thought nothing of it but something felt off.

Travis looked over the fence and saw a woman floating face down in the pool. Panic gripped him and he found himself hopping over the fence and jumping in to get her out.

"Fuck..." He rasped as soon as he was able to set her on the patio. Travis pumped her stomach then breathed into her mouth. He did this repeatedly until she started coughing up water.

Travis looked over her and noticed that she had a huge knot on her head.

"Shit!" he gasped, seeing her about to pass out. He began slapping her face to jar her awake. "Wake up lady..."

"J...Julian?" She asked in a slurry voice.

"No...my name is Travis...I just moved in next door."

"Travis...you're cute..." she said drowsily.

Flattered as he was he needed her awake for awhile. "What's your name?"

"Bro...ooke..."

Travis smiled. "Nice to meet you Brooke...do you mind if I lift you up?"

"Mm—mm..." she said, fading in and out.

"Good...upsie—daisy!" Travis lifted her up and carried her into her house. He cursed loudly when he was about to bust his ass on her tile floor but somehow by the grace of God he was able to right himself.

He spotted the kitchen phone and carefully made his way to it. Sitting her atop the counter he dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" The dispatcher asked.

"Hello...I need an ambulance for 886 Lakeview Circle in Greenwood off of...uh...Arlington and Dexter Ave. A woman almost drowned but I was able to revive her...uh she hit her head and I saw a wine bottle in the water which leads me to think she'd been drinking..."

"What's your relationship to the victim?"

"I'm a neighbor... I'm trying to keep her up but she keeps going in and out!" he said still trying to keep her conscious.

"Okay sit tight a unit will be there in 5 minutes. Keep her responding...talk with her until someone gets there."

Travis hung up and did as the dispatcher suggested. "How old are you?"

"How rude...never ask a woman...how old..." She almost passed out.

"No no no no no! Stay with me and answer the question Brooke! How old are you?!"

She gulped and answered, "I'm...32..."

"Okay and how much you weigh?"

Brooke looked at him with bleary eyes. "Really?!"

Travis shrugged, "I'm curious..."

"Who the fuck knows...I think I'm 134 pounds..." she groaned closing her eyes again. "The rooms spinning..."

"Stay with me...what do you do?"

Brooke snapped out of it and answered, "I'm a designer..."

Suddenly an officer was there as well as an EMT. The EMT checked her vitals first and looked at him.

"Her vitals are a bit lower than normal. Temperature's low. They will more than likely have to admit her in. She could be suffering from dehydration from the alcohol." The EMT stated just as the other EMT came in with the stretcher.

"What's her name?"

"Brooke...I don't know her last name."

"Excuse me ma'am? Do you know your last name?"

"Mm—mm..."

Travis went and searched for her purse or wallet knowing that her info would be in there. "Sir...what are you doing?!" The officer demanded.

"I'm just trying to help. I barely know her and she needs her information when they admit her to the hospital!" He explained calmly. Being a black man you never knew what could happen in this society.

The officer seeming to understand helped him search for her personal item, looking in one corner while Travis took the other. They found purses but most of them were empty or had never been used. Finally Travis found the purse she had been using and took it to the officer.

The officer looked in the purse and rattled off the information that they required. Everything else happened in a blur...he was in the back of the ambulance then they were at Hughes Memorial hospital admitting her.

"You can leave if you want...we informed her family of the situation. They will be here soon." The registry clerk said hours later as Travis came back from the snack machines.

Travis didn't know why but he felt that he needed to be there for her. "I still want to stay close...make sure she's ok..."

The nurses around looked as if he said the sweetest thing. Which he hadn't. What was weird about making sure the woman you saved is alright? Nothing.

"Where is she?!"

Travis turned to see two women and a man rushing to the front desk.

"Excuse me who are you looking for?"

"Brooke Davis!" the older woman said gripped in panic and worry.

"Yes she's been admitted. Are you her family?"

The younger woman nodded, "Yes we are. Is she alright?"

"Well she is in a touch and go situation for right now. Brooke has all signs of alcohol poisoning and she almost drowned tonight while sustaining a concussion from the fall." The registered nurse answered with as much compassion as she could muster.

"What?!" All three adults exclaimed.

"If it hadn't been for her neighbor she wouldn't be fighting right now. She'd be gone."

The two women started bawling while the older gentleman looked as if he got a hard punch in the gut at the sound of the dire news.

Travis watched as the doctor that was treating Brooke come around the corner and stood close by her family to hear any news.

"Hello I'm Dr. Brice Holton I'm over Mrs. Davis-Baker's care."

At the sound of the young woman's name the trio stiffened. "It's just Davis—"

"Oh my God I just heard the news—is she ok?! What happened?!" A man shouted as he ran up on everyone.

"Julian you sonofabitch you're the reason she's like this! You dirty rotten motherfucker!" she spat about to rush him.

"Haley calm down..." the older man said as he held her back from striking him.

Haley's head snapped to the left to address him. "You should be as angry as I am! We don't know Brooke's condition right now—"

"Well Brooke's awake...and aware... and out of the woods. Luckily she hasn't suffered any brain damage. But she has a helluva headache."

"Thank God..." Haley as well as Brooke's parents sighed.

"Can we see her?" Travis found himself asking, not entirely sure why.

Everyone turned around to look at him. It was kind of creepy having all their attention on him.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Julian demanded heatedly.

"You got your fuckin nerve asking that!" Haley spat hatefully.

"That's still my wife Haley!" he argued.

"You didn't give a damn when you fucked all those women—"

Travis couldn't take their bickering anymore so he answered the question. "I'm the neighbor that found her in the pool."

Haley looked at him then hugged him tightly while crying. "Thank you for saving her life! She's like a sister to me!"

"Anybody would've done the same..." He said after she released him, still wiping tears away from her eyes.

The father shook his hand gratefully then turned and faced Dr. Holton. "We'd like to see her..."

Dr. Holton nodded. "Of course follow me."

Travis sighed then went to sit down, knowing that they would want their privacy.

"Hey...what's your name?" The older woman asked just as they were about to leave.

Travis turned sticking his hand in his semi wet pockets. "Travis Storm."

"I'd prefer it if you came with us."

Julian looked particularly bothered and was about to say something when she gave him a killing look. "She's in that bed because of what you did. You should be thankful he saved her life!"

She turned back to Travis and smiled kindly. "I'm Brooke's mother. Victoria Davis."

Travis smiled back at her and was about to shake her hand but instead Victoria embraced him.

"This is my husband and her father Robert Davis. And her best friend Haley..." Victoria said introducing him to her family. Everyone but Julian the husband.

"Is it ok if he comes with us?"

"That's up to the husband..." Dr. Holton answered.

Haley rolled her eyes, not liking that he had the final say. "Julian do the decent thing and let him see her."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Are you kidding me?! He saved her life!"

Julian looked at Travis, sizing him up. "Who's to say he didn't cause her accident!"

Haley scoffed, "Wow... Julian you are a piece of work."

Travis shook his head. "It's fine...just let me know how she's doing please."

Haley nodded and followed the others to the back.

Haley saw her best friend/sister laying there looking weakened and small. She came further into her room and sat down to the right of Brooke while their mom and dad flanked the right. They wouldn't let Julian anywhere near Brooke.

Haley held Brooke's hand that was hooked to the IV's and sighed, unable to believe that she was lying there hooked to machines. "You haven't drunk like that since high school...what made you do it Brooke?"

Brooke looked away towards the window then sighed and answered, her voice raspy and dry. "I don't know...I don't know why I was drinking in the first place. I guess I was upset about something. I don't really remember."

"Brooke...baby...I'm so sorry—"

Brooke looked at him blankly and asked, "What are you even doing here?"

"I heard that you almost died—of course I was coming!"

"How about you check on your baby mama or the other 11 women you've been screwing!" she yelled, making the machine go off.

Nurses rushed in almost immediately and rushed everyone out.

"What's happening?!" Haley demanded as they led them back into the waiting room.

"Brooke just came to—she doesn't need any more distress!"

Victoria turned to Julian then sneered, "You shouldn't have said anything—hell you shouldn't have been in there at all!"

"I have more rights to be in there than you do at this point! That's my wife!"

"Not for long!" Robert sneered.

Julian sighed, trying to calm down. "Look I'm just as worried as you are. I love her—"

"You got a hell of a way showing it you bastard!" Haley sneered. Her cellphone rang interrupting her coming tirade. "Hello?!" she snapped.

"Damn baby that's how you answer all of your calls?" Nathan asked humorously.

Haley walked away from them. "Hey...sorry about that...I'm just going through something right now."

"What's going on?"

Haley exhaled slowly. "Brooke almost died tonight. She had been drinking and almost drowned in her pool. Thank God her neighbor was there for her...she's alive because of him."

"Oh my God...I'm on my way now—what hospital are you guys at?"

"Hughes Memorial. We're on the second floor."

"Okay I'll be right there."

She hung up then looked to where Travis was sitting and went to him. "Travis right?"

He nodded, looking very tired but alert at the same time.

"I know I already thanked you but...she is my best friend. She gets on my nerves. She angers me. She's protective of me and I of her. That's my love and my ride or die. Even though I thanked you already you have no idea what you saved. I can't thank you enough for being there and not letting her die." She then sniffled and continued, "You're the one that Brooke should've seen in there. Not him."

Travis was amazed by the emotions playing over her face. "Not that it's any of my business but he is her husband—"

"Trust me their marriage is dead and he's the one that killed it. He's the reason she got upset in there in the first place..."

"What happened?"

"He reminded her of what landed her here. He apologized for cheating on her...for getting someone else pregnant! He doesn't deserve her nor to be in that room with her."

Nathan rushed in looking handsome as he searched the whole room for her. When he spotted her he stalked towards her in long strides. She stood to her feet and they embraced for a long time. Tears started falling again as she relayed what happened to Brooke.

"She's awake now but she got really upset when Julian's selfish ass started apologizing for all the dirt he's done."

As the tears fell Nathan comforted her, soothing her as he listened to her pour out her frustrations to him. He hated that this happened at all but playing the blame game wasn't going to make anything better.

"She's awake now and that's all that matters. Brooke will get her strength back and once she does we will help her."

Haley wiped her tears then nodded, "Right...I just don't want that bastard anywhere around her."

Nathan shook his head and looked at the man that was pacing the floors, looking distressed. "I still can't believe he cheated on her with his assistant."

Haley rolled her eyes. "That's because she's a backpage slut. Her and the other eleven bitches he slept with."

Nathan blinked at the number. "Eleven?! Eleven women? Are you serious?"

"As a fucking heart attack. And to add a cherry on top of this fucked up situation he got one pregnant too."

Nathan and Travis who happened to be in hearing range whistled low and shook their heads.

"No wonder she went over the deep end...and you say she's been married to him for eight years?!" Travis said softly. Haley nodded in response, now holding Nathan's hand. "Wow...that's really fucked up. All the way around."

"Yeah...no kidding."

Dr. Holton came back into the waiting room, looking a little exasperated as the family and present company gathered together. "She's stabilized. She almost had a seizure but we were able to stop it. Stress is what caused the reaction in Brooke—so no more fighting and bickering in front of her!"

He then turned to Julian and said, "Brooke has also made it very clear that you are not welcome and should stay as far away as possible until she has a clean bill of health. Of course I am putting it more politely because she basically told you to go fuck yourself."

"As for the rest of you...visiting hours will be over soon so you guys can go ahead in for the remaining time." With that being said he walked off.

"Travis why don't you go ahead and see her with us. She needs to see the man that saved her life."

Travis nodded then walked with the family to see Brooke leaving Julian there feeling salty.

(End of flashback)

"But he was so insecure about my friendship with your father…claiming that we were sneaking around as well. Even though we never saw each other since you guys left Tree Hill."

Lydia and Sawyer's mouth dropped at the news, while Lucas looked pissed off.

"So Haley and Nathan knew? Why didn't anyone tell me about what you were going through?" Lucas asked, unable to believe how much shit Julian put her through. "And more importantly why didn't you tell me?"

Brooke sighed and said honestly, "Because I made them promise not to. I didn't want you guys to know about my failure to keep my family together…"

-X-

K-pixy: There you have it. The real reason that Brulian ended. Forgive me for this story. Everything is coming off the top of my head and I pray that it still somehow makes sense. Let me know what you think and I hope that you will still read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucas wanted to beat the hell out of Julian all over again. He knew that Julian was an asshole when he first came around. But he made the mistake of trusting him with his Brooke. Even though he had been with Peyton he had always loved Brooke and had wanted the best for her and the fact that she had gone through everything she had done through without him knowing made his heart ache with guilt. 

Sawyer was still stunned. "So…Uncle Julian has a sex addiction? That's something I could have went my entire life not knowing."

"Me too." Lydia said with disgust.

Brooke snorted, "How do you think that I felt when I found out. It almost destroyed me. After I wouldn't give him another chance to hurt our family he left. Then he sent the divorce papers back to me signed. And until the court hearings I hadn't seen him since."

Lydia exhaled and muttered, "Wow…you're so strong aunt Brooke."

"Believe me I had help. If it hadn't been for Nathan and Haley and Lucas I don't know what would've happened to me."

Lucas held her hand and said meaningfully, "You would've survived. You're a natural survivor Brooke Davis. Always have been and always will be."

Sawyer watched her father gaze at Brooke with such a look that it made her wonder had he ever really loved her mother. Because the way that he was looking at Brooke—he had never looked at Peyton like he wanted to devour her while at the same time there was a fierce protective love in his eyes. It made her want the same for herself.

"So how long did you love aunt Brooke?" Lydia asked, truly curious.

"I loved Brooke from the moment she was naked in my back seat…"

Brooke blushed at the looks that that one comment garnered her and said, "Hey I was young and knew what I wanted."

"When did you fall in love with Uncle Lucas?"

"Hmm good question…I think that it was around the time of our first date and us purchasing the whip cream and condoms in front of Deb."

"You laughed in my face!"

"What?! I couldn't help it! You looked so cute when you're embarrassed! Ooh that reminds me did Deb ever bust us when your mom came back?"

"Mom never mentioned that. I doubt it though."

"Whip cream and condoms? You two were quite active huh?" Sawyer asked, never having heard anything about their relationship before now. 

She winked, "That was all me. I was quite knowledgeable when I met him and he was my sweet innocent almost virgin Broody."

Lucas shook his head, "Brooke—"

"Almost virgin?" Sawyer asked, not wanting to know but at the same time didn't really want to.

Brooke sighed, "Yeah someone beat me to the punch. Alas I was not his first. But I was his best at the time."

-X-

A few days later Peyton sighed as she sat across the street and watched Sawyer interact with her ex best friend, her husband or rather ex husband, along with Lydia and this pregnant mixed girl and felt an anger that encompasses every single thing that she has ever known. It looked like Sawyer was buying into their lies which pissed her off even more.

What were they saying to her?! Her heart clenched painfully. They looked like a family. 

Knock knock. 

Peyton was startled out of her thoughts by the sudden noise. She turned and found her ex love standing outside her car with a kind grin on his handsome face. She hurriedly rolled down the window and smiled genuinely, "Jake Jagielski what a pleasant surprise! Um what are you doing here in Tree Hill?"

"I've been here for the past ten years. I haven't seen you around these parts in a long time. So how have you been doing?"

"Um I've been okay. Hit a rough patch with Lucas but…"

"Sorry to hear that. Listen I would love to hear from you sometime is it OK if I ask for your number?"

Peyton nodded, "Sure…"

The two exchanged numbers and with a smile Jake walked towards his car across the street.

Peyton looked at the five-some and rolled her eyes. "How had things gotten so messed up?"

-X-

Brooke and Cassie were spending time together via shopping spree preparing for her grandchild. Cassie was now at the nine month mark and they still had a few things to purchase. Brooke checked off each item for her while getting ready for her own little bundle of joy. 

"Cassandra Taylor! Long time no see!" a teenage boy said as he spotted her and Brooke.

Cassie smiled brightly and said, "Sean Mcfadden I thought that was you!"

"Wow you're glowing! How far along are you?"

"About to pop thank God! How are you doing? Are you guys back for good?"

"Looks that way. My mom and dad are shopping for their new baby which isn't due until a few months from now."

Brooke watched the exchange with interest and noted how Sean was leaning close to Cassie and how the beauty lit up at the sight of him. "Sean Mcfadden! Wow you're the image of your mom! Speaking of where is Millie?"

"She's looking at cribs right now with Dad."

"I'm going to go sneak up on them I will be back." Brooke said as she sauntered off, leaving the teens alone to talk. 

Cassie smiled up at the tall handsome boy and said, "It's so good to see you. I missed my best friend."

"It's tough being the son of the two top TV anchors around. But I think that this time we're staying." he then looked down at her protruding belly and asked, "Is the father around?"

Her warm honey brown eyes darkened with sadness as she admitted, "He's dead. But his mother's great to me. I don't know what I would do without her."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes change the subject before I cry!" she said with a sad giggle.

Sean rocked on his feet then asked, "Okay what else did I miss?"

"I met my dad for the first time a couple months ago. And he's amazing."

"Wow that's great! Who is he?"

"His name is Antwon but everybody calls him Skills—"

Sean's eyes widened, "Wait a minute! Uncle Skills is your dad?!"

"Yep and he is so cool and down to earth. He's helping me too!"

He scratched his head awkwardly then admitted, "Wow… talk about a shocker. So many times you could have met him before now… he practically lived with us at one point." Mouth and Millicent had started to call him away and he had to say hastily as he hurriedly wrote down his number, "Look here's my new number…I want you to call me anytime day or night alright?"

"Okay. Thanks it was great seeing you again!" she said as she drew him into another hug before the lanky boy left to join his parents.

Brooke could see the sparks flying between the youth so she said subtly, "I know that you're not ready to move on but I have to give you a little advice that I learned the hard way."

"Okay?"

"Be sure to find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep... wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you' re just as pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have YOU... The one who turns to his friends and says, thats her…"

"Davis…he wasn't that way with me. At least at first. But in the end I really think that he did love me."

"I'm sure he did. But that little speech is for the future. You have a little one that needs to see a stable relationship between her mother and whoever you decide to take a chance on. Cassie you're a gorgeous girl with an amazing spirit and an even lovelier heart, you should know that. And you deserve the best."

Cassie smiled and hugged her tightly, "Thanks Ms. Davis."

Cassie's expression changed as an intense contraction hit her out of nowhere. She groaned and waited a few minutes, thinking that it was another case of Braxton Hicks but it wasn't letting up at all and was only growing worse. As intense pain hit her she groaned harder.

Then she felt liquid pour from between her legs after feeling a pop. "God Ms. Davis!!!" She screamed through her pain. "I think the baby's coming!"

Brooke turned and saw her clutching her stomach, her honey brown skin flushed and sweating with the strain. "Oh no, no, no, no, no...not now—you're not due until the 21st!" she murmured as she dialed 911.

"She doesn't want to wait!" she gasped as another intense contraction blindsided her.

"I need an ambulance…my daughter-in-law's having her baby! Um we're in Baby's-R-Us on Amelia and Hope. Yes…thank you! They're on their way! Just stay calm and do your Lamaze…"

Cassie nodded eagerly then started breathing calmly, trying not to tense too much but it was hard when hard hitting contractions hit her at any moment.

Brooke remained calm and dialed Skills to let him know that his daughter was in labor then called Lucas number to let him know what was going on. She was disappointed that it went to voicemail but had no time to worry about that. The EMTs put her on the gurney and Brooke told her she would be right behind them on their way to the hospital. 

-X-

"I just received your text. What are you still doing here Peyton? It's been months since our divorce so why are you still here?" Lucas asked as he walked into her hotel room with a stern look on his face.

"We still need to talk. Ever since you got here I feel like you've been avoiding me."

"We didn't get a divorce to spend more time together Peyt."

Peyton gulped, pulling on a pathetic facial expression. "I miss you—"

Lucas sighed warily, "Peyton is that why you called me here? To—"

"No just listen please! I wish I could hate you. I really do…but the fact of the matter is that I don't. I never could. I miss you. Without you, I am miserable. Life has lost its charm. I'm drowning without you!"

Lucas chuckled sardonically, "You actually expect me to believe that? If you loved me so much then maybe you shouldn't cheat in a relationship. If you're not happy then just leave. You can't keep hurting a person and expect them to keep loving you!"

"And Brooke hasn't ever hurt you?!" she shot back, her green eyes shooting fiery daggers at the thought of her former best friend.

"Yes she had but we both hurt each other because we were kids! We didn't know what we were getting into! You however broke our VOWS which is significantly different than teenage heartache!" 

"I just wanted you to love me again Luke! I needed you to love me and to acknowledge that we had a problem—I made a mistake—"

"We both made a mistake." he stated, noting the hopeful look on her face and added, "Your mistake is letting me go, my mistake was letting you in."

Her face fell. "Lucas…I know that you still love me! True love always—that's us remember? We can still come back from this!"

"No Peyton…Relationships are like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together. Yes we have had our shares of joy and love but that love is not there anymore. What's the point in trying again when over the years, everything has fallen apart?"

"You don't mean that—"

"I do. I mean it Peyton. I've changed over the years. People change and forget to tell each other. I think that's the reason our marriage fell apart. We both changed drastically and we stopped growing together. You expected me to stick around and keep taking what you saw fit to give me but that's not how marriage works!"

"And you gave up on me!"

"Are you kidding me?! What else could I do if you were getting what you needed elsewhere?! Why put myself through hell just to keep you satisfied—which I was barely doing in the first place?!"

"Do you hate me so much?"

Lucas looked at her sadly, "No, I can't  ever hate you. Sometimes I wish I could, but I can't. You're the mother of my child and I will always love you for giving her to me. But we are never going to reconcile."

Lucas felt his phone vibrate and he looked at it, then said a quick, "I gotta go."

Peyton knew that he was going to walk out that door and she wouldn't have another chance. She hurriedly slipped a little something in his glass of champagne and stirred it in then said, "Wait! Let's have one last drink together before you go!"

Lucas sighed and walked over to take it, "Fine but I have to get to Brooke. She just called me."

Lucas missed the smug look on her face as she handed him the glass. "Don't worry you'll get back soon enough… so what should we toast to?"

"To starting over."

"To starting over…" with me, she thought as she watched him take a healthy sip of his wine. 

It didn't really take long for the drug to take effect and he promptly passed out on the bed. Peyton bit her lip and expertly removed his clothes from his body. She stroked his dick to get him in working order and smiled as he rose to the occasion. As she started making love to him she almost stopped simply because Lucas kept murmuring Brooke's name. But she really wanted him and she wanted to have another child. So she continued despite his calling out that bitches name.

-X-

Brooke smiled down at her granddaughter unable to believe that she was finally here. Brooklyn (named in a fashion after her grandmother) Annalise Baker was born November 11th at 12:44 a.m and weighed eight pounds and ten ounces and was 19 inches long. She was a beauty with curly dark hair and the cutest chubby cheeks that reminded her of Davis when he and Jude were this small. Cassie was now sleeping peacefully after her lengthy ordeal and Skills was looking after her as well as their granddaughter.

"She's so perfect." Brooke said as observed her tiny features. She looked like Davis in some ways but mostly she looked like her mother.

"I know. I can't believe that she's even here." Skills said as he stood close to her, studying his granddaughter as well. "Any luck getting ahold of Luke?"

Brooke shook her head, still looking down at Brooklyn's adorable sleeping form. "No. I called so many times that I filled up his voicemail."

"B I'm sure he's alright wherever he is."

She took her eyes off the perfection in her arms and looked at him with a sad expression. "But he wanted to be here. He wouldn't have missed this for the world. He promised Cassie."

"Yeah I know he did but he could have been delayed somewhere—" he said while silently asking to hold Brooklyn.

Brooke set her in Skills awaiting arms and said, "I know but—something doesn't feel right. And it's driving me crazy."

-X-

Lucas struggled to wake up from the most comforting sleep he ever had, feeling so warm and snuggly, wanting to only sink further into unconsciousness. He rolled over trying to ignore the abnormally bright sunlight in the room. His brows furrowed, his eyes still closed thinking about exactly where he was—because he definitely was not home in his bed. Sighing again while trying to mentally calm himself but was unable to once he heard the alarm clock signal for him to get up. He mumbled groggily as he stretched his arms forth and was shocked to feel a warm solid mass next to him.

His eyes popped open as he continued touching said mass. He cursed and snatched his hands away once he realized what he was doing and sat up then groaned as pain hit him from all sides in his head. He stumbled his way to the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach in the toilet. He made his way out of the bathroom to sit down on a nearby sofa.

God he felt like death warmed over! He bent his head down in his hands trying to recover as well as try to think of what happened last night. Then he realized he was stark naked. Where the hell are my clothes?! Lucas thought frantically, clutching his head.

The last thing he actually remembered was talking to—Lucas looked to his right and felt his heart start seizing at the sight of Peyton laying next to him. 

Lucas hurriedly dressed and left her there, not wanting to deal with this situation with her. Ten minutes later Lucas drove home completely discombobulated, unsure of what happened in the last 12 hours. 

"Where the hell were you?! I was calling you since yesterday!" Brooke shouted as soon as he walked through the door. Lucas was taken aback as she hugged him. "Thank God you're okay! I was really worried about you! Don't you dare do this to me again! I was calling everywhere looking for you!"

Lucas held her back and said, "I'm sorry but I'm here now. What's going on?"

"Cassie had the baby last night."

Lucas face dropped at the news, "Seriously?! I missed it?"

Brooke nodded, "Brooklyn Annalise Baker was born at 12:44 last night and is healthy and so beautiful with a head full of curly dark hair and beautiful brown eyes. She came in weighing eight pounds and ten ounces. She's 19 inches long and has Davis eyes and his cheeks. She's perfect."

He hated that he missed it. He was angry and confused about how he ended up in bed with Peyton when he only had a glass of champagne. 

"You look like you're a million miles away. What's wrong?"

"I have to be honest with you Brooke I was." he sighed and said with an depressed air, "Honesty is the cruelest game of all, because not only can you hurt someone—and hurt them to the bone—you can feel self-righteous about it at the same time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night I went to see Peyton…I was honest with her and we got into another argument and…I'm so sorry Brooke…I had one drink with her and I—" he could barely talk as he was crying with shame and despair, knowing that he could lose her forever this time.

"Baby it's okay…"

"It's not! I don't remember! I-I only remember our argument and drinking one last time together and the rest is blank!" he said desperately, needing her to understand.

Brooke blinked and asked, "What else do you remember?"

"Waking up in her hotel room completely naked Pretty Girl—" he took her hand which she quickly snatched away with tears in her eyes and Lucas cried silently as he whispered, "Brooke I love you and I'm so sorry!"

Brooke felt her heart squeezed painfully tight at the news and tears of sorrow and betrayal clouded her hazel eyes. "I should've seen this coming! I should've seen that you were going to go back—"

"No! I am not going to go back to Peyton! I would never willingly hurt you ever! I love you so much that it hurts me to see that look that you have in your eyes right now!"

Brooke brushed away her tears and said with a heartbreaking tremor in her voice, "Right sure—"

"It's true! I would never hurt you again!"

"You have a great way of showing it!" she snapped angrily, unable to believe she got suckered into this painful situation again. She turned from him and was about to go into her bedroom when he hurriedly grasped her wrist. 

"Wait Brooke please!"

"What?! What can you possibly tell me right now?!" she snapped again, unable to keep the bite from her tone. 

Lucas exhaled then admitted desperately, "I think that I was drugged."

  
  


\---------

  
A/N: Yes I know that I am completely messed up for making unhinged Peyton rape Lucas (males can get raped too y'know) and that some of you will tell me that that isn't in her character. But it is fan fiction and anything goes. I'm thinking of pairing Jake and Peyton eventually but let me know if that's what you want. 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry in advance that this chapter is short. But I figured you guys been waiting awhile for me to update this so here's what I got. Hopefully you enjoy

-X-

Lucas exhaled then admitted desperately, "I think that I was drugged."

Brooke staggered back and asked, "What do you mean that you were drugged?"

"I only had one glass of champagne and I blacked out! One glass doesn't do that. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Or the fact that you wanted it to happen—"

"Brooke listen to me! I need you! I love you and I can't lose you!"

Brooke started crying and Lucas tried to hug her but she pushed him away. "Don't touch me!"

"I shouldn't have gone there—"

"You're damn right you shouldn't have! Not without me. Then she wouldn't have been able to pull anything had I been there!" she snapped angrily. She placed back and forth, unsure of what to believe due to their history. But then she had never seen him so distraught before. Other than Keith's death had he been this upset. She exhaled, "If you're serious about her drugging you…the only thing we can do is get a drug test. If it's positive what are you going to do?"

"File charges against her. I'm pretty sure that she could have raped me."

Brooke bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't want to believe that she would do that to you or anyone."

"Then what was her purpose for drugging me?"

"We don't know that she drugged you for sure." she somewhat defended, hating that she had visions of when they were close friends.

"You're right I don't know for sure—other than the fact that I don't remember anything else about last night or the fact that we were both naked and the smell of sex permeating the air!"

Brooke closed her eyes and exhaled deeply through her nose. "Let's get this over with. We have to know for sure. But Lucas if there are no drugs in your system then we are done. Understand me?"

"Don't worry. There will be."

"I'm not worried. You on the other hand should be." she said as she grabbed her keys and they both walked out of her house.

-X-

Haley was shopping for this week's groceries when she spotted Julian and Peyton walking side by side, looking real chummy with each other. It wouldn't be considered strange if not for the fact that neither of them had much connection here anymore. Peyton's dad was deceased from a freak storm that managed to swallow the entire ship. There were no survivors.

As for Julian his time here expired a long time ago with his constant and long list of infidelities.

"I can't believe this…"

"What?" Her husband asked, knowing that tone in her voice.

"12 o'clock…" was all she said, a scowl set on her face.

His blue eyes darkened at the sight of his brother's ex wife with his best friends ex husband. It was clear the two were up to something but it was too soon to tell. "I don't believe this! Look just ignore them."

"Can't they're coming this way…"

"Hey Nathan…hi Haley good to see you." Peyton said coldly, by way of greeting.

"Peyton what are you still doing in town I thought that you would be in L.A by now." Haley said nicely, even though she didn't want to speak to them at all.

Peyton smirked, "I figured that I would hang around a bit."

"And you Julian? What are you even doing here at all?!" she snapped, unable to forget the many crimes he made against Brooke and the boys.

"You know Brooke wasn't a Saint either. She had an ongoing affair with Lucas—"

Haley rolled her eyes and snapped, "Oh please! She had never cheated on you since she's been with you but you on the other hand screwed everything that walked your way—"

Julian snarled, "Should I bring a ladder so you can step out of my business? You didn't know the ins and out of our so-called marriage! And don't bring my condition into this!"

"Sex addiction is nothing but a cop out!" she shouted, getting angrier and angrier.

"You're nothing but a self righteous bit—"

Nathan stepped in and put distance between Haley and Julian and said, "Dude that's my fuckin wife. I will not stand here and tolerate you disrespect her. As for Brooke…we know enough about your so called marriage to be on her side as well as the fact you failed to be there for the funeral of the boys you claimed that you loved so damn much! We—me, Haley and eventually Lucas—had to hold Brooke together for a long time! So you can fuck off!" he looked at Peyton's flushed face then added, "Both of you!"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "You're both acting like she's Mother Theresa or something! News flash she's not! She wrecked my marriage—"

"She did no such thing! You petitioned for divorce and he signed them. You cheated on him and he left as you wanted! If anyone's to blame for your failed marriage it's you—no one else but you!" Nathan snapped angrily.

Peyton glared at them childishly, "I only wanted his attention—"

"Tell it to someone that believes you. Peyton I had been with you. I know what you would do to gain my attention and cheating or quote unquote fake cheating was never your MO!"

"Maybe I've changed."

Nathan nodded in agreement, "You sure as hell have and not for the better!" he turned to his wife and said, "Let's go."

-x-

Brooke watched Lucas get his blood drawn for the drug test feeling a bit numb. She was pissed that he even seen Peyton without her but she also couldn't exactly blame him for trying to handle it himself. She felt betrayed and angry when he told her about waking up next to Peyton completely naked. If she could afford to lose her mind she would have. But she now had a granddaughter to help raise and her own child growing within her to consider.

Brooke looked over at him. Lucas looked downtrodden and immensely stressed about the situation. She had made it more than clear that if he passed this drug test then their relationship was done. He had never prayed to fail before in his entire life.

The nurse let them know that it would take 48 hours to know anything conclusive and they would call as soon as the results were in.

"I can't believe this." she said as she looked out the window at the passing trees. "I'm waiting to wake up and find that everything was a weird twisted dream."

"Brooke…I would never cheat on you—"

Brooke gave him a sideways glance and pointed out, "But you had…three times now—"

"That's not fair! First time yes. Second doesn't count because she kissed me! And this time…I don't know what the hell happened at all. All I can say is that I shouldn't have met up with her. I regret every single one of those times with every fiber of my being."

"Right…let's just get through this in one piece huh." she said sourly as they entered the car.

Lucas bit his cheek in frustration and drove them back to her house. One thing's for sure Peyton would pay for this.


	19. Chapter 19

K-pixy: I have never been put on a lie detector so if it's not how things are done excuse me. Please don't get mad at one moment in this chapter and read the entire thing. Because trust me you will enjoy it.

-X-

Brooke had allowed Lucas to stay by her side even though she was really upset about the situation that they found themselves in. She needed him and she knew it. He held her as she cried and murmured encouraging words even though he didn't feel very encouraged himself. They went to bed with heavy hearts and sank in dreamless slumber.

Cassie and baby Brooklyn were discharged from the hospital a few days later and was finally able to come home. Brooke doted over the beautiful angel, finding a peace that she longed for since she had heard the unsavory news. Brooklyn bonded well with Brooke, having heard her distinctive voice for months in the womb that the two were almost inseparable, well whenever Cassie needed a break to catch up on sleep after staying up all hours of the night with her.

Lucas held Brooklyn as well, bonding with the little girl. She reminded him a lot of Angie, the sweetness and sometimes fussiness. But she was so beautiful that it warmed his heart all over again. Sawyer had been a handful when she was her age due to colic.

He smiled down at her as he rocked her to sleep that is until Skills came in with a few bags and a beaming smile on his face.

"Shh she just went to sleep." Lucas said as he settled Brooklyn down in her lavender and cream bassinet.

Brooke marched into the room, looking completely frazzled as she said, "Look I won't be able to sleep unless I know…"

"Know what?"

"If he cheated on me with his ex wife!"

Skills looked at Lucas bewildered and shook his head before saying, "Man c'mon man how many times do you have to go down that road and find a dead end?! It didn't work the first time, it sure as hell ain't work the second and it for damn sure ain't gonna work—"

Lucas growled with frustration then hissed, "I'm not trying to get back with Peyton!"

"Then what the fuck are you doing?!"

"Skills man I don't even remember much of that night. All I know is that I went to talk to her and we argued then we had one last drink together then bam memory wiped. The next thing I know is that Peyton was next to me in bed while we were both completely naked."

"Don't forget the air smelling of sex part!"

Skills exhaled, "Brother sounds to me like you got a fatal attraction on your hands. Brooke's right y'all gotta know what the hell happened. What's your suggestion B?"

"Lie detector test. I'm sorry to even suggest it but I need proof that you're telling the truth and I need to know today. Not tomorrow."

Lucas clenched his teeth then said, "Fine. I'll do it if it means that you can relax. This stress isn't good for the baby."

Brooke nodded, "Okay…let's go to the police office."

-X-

Lucas was hooked into the lie detection device and across from him was the specialist with hand written questions from his girlfriend. Because she couldn't trust him. Not that he blamed her at all. He had once planted the seed of her mistrust and Julian had watered it and watched it bloom into an opposing force.

"Okay I have several questions written here. The first two are easy test questions to see if you're telling the truth. The rest pertain to the event that happened the other night. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Alright let's begin. What color is the sky?"

"Blue." The machine started working letting the specialist know that he spoke the truth.

"Alright are you a US citizen?"

"Yes."

"Okay…where were you at 12:44 a.m?"

"I was at Hard Rock hotel with Peyton my ex wife."

The machine told him that it was true. "Okay…how much did you drink that day?"

"I had one glass of champagne with her intending on leaving to see about Brooke."

"Your girlfriend right?"

"Right. She's the reason that I'm here."

The machine kept working and recording. "Back to that night…do you recall what happened at all?"

"No. I woke up naked not knowing how I got like that with Peyton curled next to me. I'm pretty sure she drugged me and took advantage of me."

"So it wasn't consensual on your part?"

Lucas scoffed then spat, "Hell no. I would never cheat on Brooke again. Ever."

The specialist looked doubtful at him but then checked over his answer and was shocked. "Okay… so you didn't willingly take these drugs?"

"No. I felt funny the morning after, feeling as though I got off a bad trip and couldn't remember the rest of the night."

"Alright that concludes this test. Join your girlfriend in the next room and I will tell you both what your score was."

Lucas went into the next room and found Brooke asleep in the chair. He didn't want to wake her but this was her idea and she needed to hear the results. Brooke woke up with wide eyes just as the specialist walked in.

"Okay Brooke…your boyfriend was a hundred percent honest. Mr. Scott I would look into filing charges if I were you. Get a blood sample—"

"We already have. We're supposed to get the results tomorrow."

The specialist nodded and said, "Good. Bring that result back here and have Detective Salvatore look it over and file an official complaint. She has a sore spot for this kind of thing and will see that you have justice."

"Thank you." Lucas said with a grim smile. They were interrupted just as Brooke received a call from the hospital.

After a brief conversation she turned and said, "That was Dr. Grey… she was saying that the results were ready now."

It took fifteen minutes to get from the police station to the hospital all the while Brooke felt as if her heart was being suspended from her chest, not sure which result she wanted. If he did have drugs in his system then that meant that whatever happened that night was not of his doing. But if there wasn't any…

Dr. Grey walked up to them with the results and she said, "Well we found traces of Flunitrazepan. Or otherwise known as Rohypnol. It's a depressant and tranquilizer often used in the commission of sexual assault; legally available in Europe and Mexico and Colombia."

Lucas bit his lip until he was sure that he was bleeding. He took an overly emotional Brooke into his arms and said, "I knew it. I fucking knew it!" he looked at Dr. Grey and took the results in his trembling hand. "Thank you for putting this to rest…"

"You're very welcome."

Just as Dr. Grey was about to leave Lucas ran behind him saying, "Excuse me…my girlfriend is pregnant and this whole thing has her really upset. Is there something that she can take that could reduce the stress she's under while safe for our baby?"

"I'll look into it for you. Wait here." he said as he went to find a physician who could help them with their problem.

-X-

After getting Brooke's pills filled after receiving strict orders to take half a pill only when she really needed it, Lucas dropped her off home and watched her take a much needed nap then got in the car and went straight to the police station and asked for Detective Salvatore.

"Yes I'm Detective Salvatore. What can I do for you?" The redhead woman said as she looked him over.

"I was told by Mr. Garrison that you were the one that I needed to talk to about filing an official complaint."

Salvatore shook her head, "I only deal with special victims—"

"I was a victim! Two nights ago I believe that my ex wife drugged and raped me. I know it sounds impossible—"

Her grey eyes widened as she rasped, "You're that 100 percent guy! Garrison told me that you passed the lie detector test and that I should listen to you. So…tell me everything…"

Lucas told her every single thing he remembered and told her what Hotel the crime scene happened.

After assuring Lucas that she would get to the bottom of it Salvatore had left the precinct and went to the hotel and asked the hotel manager if there was footage of room 235 on the specific day and time given. The manager nodded and said, "Of course…let me look."

It took some time but Salvatore had found what she was looking for. She thanked him and took the disc down to the station to view it in private and submit it into evidence. Once she was in her office she put it into the computer and watched it. There was Lucas Scott engaged in what seems to be a heated argument with a blonde female.

Lucas: I gotta go…

Salvatore studied the footage and spotted the woman pouring white powder into the glass and stirring it in before offering it to the victim.

Female: Wait! Let's have one last drink together before you go.

Lucas: (Walks over to take the tainted champagne) Fine but I have to get to Brooke. She just called me…

Female: (Smirks smugly) Don't worry you'll get back soon enough… so what should we toast to?

Lucas: To starting over.

Female: To starting over…

Salvatore watched as Lucas Scott drinks a healthy gulp of the drugged alcoholic beverage and not even five minutes later…

Lucas: (Slurring) Peyt I feel…strange…

Female: Oh you poor thing…come on let's get you over here. (leads him over to the bed) Maybe you shouldn't drive…

Lucas: But…Brooke…she's wait…(passes out cold on his back)

Female: Finally…

The woman proceeded to undress Lucas and molest him in his drug induced sleep, she performed oral sex and a hand job to work him up.

Lucas: Brooke…Brooke…Brooke…

Female: Shut up about her! It's my time! Mine! (she snarled as she paused briefly in her actions) Peyton you can do this…you need another baby and if you get pregnant then the bitch will leave him for sure…

The woman climbed on top and began riding the victim mercilessly.

Lucas: Brooke! Shit Brooke!

Female: (Slaps him hard) Stop saying her name—forget it! I have you right where I want you! Beneath me! Come for me Luke!

Salvatore sighed and dialed Lucas number, "Mr. Scott you might want to come back. And bring your girlfriend as well. She should see this."

-X-

Brooke sat in shock after viewing the evidence. There Peyton was. Raping her boyfriend without any remorse. Lucas looked enraged and humiliated, her very small comfort was that he always was thinking of Brooke.

Lucas hugged her tight, "I told you that I wouldn't do that to you baby…"

He hadn't lied. He never wanted her back. And she felt immensely guilty for thinking that he had.

"So what happens now?" she asked the detective slowly after the video stopped.

Salvatore shrugged her shoulders and said, "That's up to you Lucas…do you still want to press charges?"

Lucas exhaled and said, "Hell yes. She needs to be locked up for what she did."

"That's all I needed to know. It's going to take awhile to process but you definitely have a case that we are going to pursue."

After coming back from the police station Brooke had announced that she was really drained and needed to lie down. Lucas followed behind her and laid down too, the last few days had taken a toll on him as well.

As they laid there Lucas pulled up her maternity blouse and kissed Brooke's protruding belly lovingly and watched in amazement as the baby moved around near the spot he had just kissed, stretching probably.

"How you doing today lil man?"

Brooke rolled her eyes playfully and told him, "It's not a boy Lucas. She's a girl. I deserve a girl this time."

Lucas eyebrow hiked as he said, "And I deserve a boy."

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you…"

"It's okay Brooke. After everything that you've been through it's completely understandable that you have deep seated trust issues. And besides I was the one who put them there first."

Brooke looked down at him and asked something that's been plaguing her mind since viewing the hotel footage. "Lucas… Do you think that the divorce drove her nutty?"

"I don't know…maybe she was always destined for it. I mean I spent most of my life with this woman and I'm only now just realizing that I never knew her like I thought I had."

"Join the club." she then sat up and said, "Ooh I gotta pee. Move."

Lucas moved aside with a bit of amusement. The first time he had felt anything close to it since this mess happened. He watched her hurry to her bathroom and smiled. Glad that the truth was out.

-X-

Sawyer and Peyton were having lunch at Karen's cafe, spending quality time with each other. It had been awhile since the last time the two just hung out.

"Me and your father are getting back together." Peyton said all of a sudden before spearing a seared steak on her fork.

Sawyer kinked her brows in confusion and asked, "Really? Because the last time that I spoke with him he didn't mention it. He and Aunt B were—"

"She's not your fucking aunt." she snapped, hating the mention of Brooke.

"She is. You and Dad raised me to call her that and I will continue doing so. I mean just because you guys aren't getting along doesn't mean that I have to stop addressing her as such."

"Anyway…we are getting back together. He made passionate love to me a bit ago in my hotel room. In fact he ignored Brooke all night just to be with me—"

"Peyton Sawyer?" Some redhead chick with too much testosterone asked her.

Peyton cocked her head and said, "What's it to you?"

"Stand to your feet please."

Peyton obeyed and gasped as the woman put her in handcuffs, "What the hell?!"

"You have the right way remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you at government expense…"

"Wait why are you arresting my mother?" Sawyer asked as she watched the manly officer put Peyton's hands behind her back and place handcuffs on her.

"Well your mother is charged with sexual assault among other charges."

Sawyer's eyes widened as Peyton only laughed hard at them, "Wow…you guys are really reaching here. There must be some kind of mistake—"

"Oh there's no mistake Ms. Sawyer…do you recall the date November 11th?"

"Of course…I was just telling my daughter about it. Me and her father were reconciling that day—"

The manly woman chuckled, "I would not call rape a reconciliation."

"Rape? What is she talking about mom?"

"Your mother's a rapist. She drugged your father and took advantage of him."

Peyton looked at Sawyer and saw tears in her eyes, "Don't believe that—"

"There's surveillance of the event. I viewed it as did Lucas Scott and his girlfriend Brooke Davis. Now you are coming with us to the station." she said with full confidence as she pushed her roughly along.

Haley happened to witness the whole thing and rushed over to Sawyer who stood there for the longest time in sheer shock even after her mother was dragged to the squad car and pushed into the backseat like the criminal they accused her of being.

Tears were sheening in her stunned blue eyes, "They said that she raped him…but that's impossible right? Guys can't really get raped—"

Haley comforted her and said gently, "That's not true at all. Men and women are both susceptible to being raped. Only women are believed more because they call us the weaker sex. But rape is when someone sick violates or assaults or forces someone to have sex against their will. That's what your mother did to your father. I'm just glad that someone believes him. Most officers would laugh men out of the station simply because he couldn't defend himself against the weaker sex."

Sawyer released a shaky breath and asked, "But why would she do that?"

"Only your mother could answer that but considering the source…I wouldn't believe a word she says."

-X-

"Don't I get a phone call?" Peyton asked with an unrepentant smirk.

Salvatore rolled her eyes and said, "Make it quick."

Her arresting officer released her and stood next to her as she dialed the only person who would help her out of this jam. "Hey Julian…I need you to get me a good lawyer I'm looking at some time in the slammer. Yeah I was arrested for and I use this term loosely raping Lucas. Yeah funny right? I agree he's a total pussy for this. You'll bail me out? Awesome. Well see you soon. Bye." she then hung up with him and smiled at her, "All done. You can drag me to my cell now. Although I won't be there for long…"

Twenty four hours later Julian had come through. "You're trouble I knew it from the start." He said as they walked out of the station.

Peyton rolled her eyes and said as she got into his Rolls Royce. "Please…I bet Brooke put him up to charging me."

"Well do they have something on you?"

"A surveillance video apparently."

Julian sighed, "I'm not sure if anything could be done with that…when's the court date?"

"Seven months from now. July 23rd." she said as she looked out the window. "I can't believe that I got arrested in front of Sawyer with those bogus ass charges!"

Julian shook his head, "I can't either. Have you talked to her since then?"

"No I haven't. I will call her as soon as I get home."

He nodded, "The sooner the better. You don't want them brainwashing her."

"You're right about that…"

A few weeks later Peyton dared to show up at their doorstep with a smug smile on her face and a positive pregnancy test in her hand. "Congrats Luke you knocked me up again."

-X-

It's been two months since the case was started against Peyton. And it's been a month Peyton shown up at their doorstep announcing that she was now pregnant with his child. A couple of weeks since Lunch as stopped yelling about the situation and told Peyton that no matter the circumstances he would be there for his child and only his child. Brooke was now seven months pregnant and had a checkup scheduled and Peyton had a checkup scheduled. Lucas had to go to two appointments scheduled for the same day. To say it was hectic would be the understatement of the year. Brooke's checkup was first and everything was going great surprisingly, considering all the stress she had been put under.

Dr. Finkle looked at the monitor and said, "Okay…Ms. Sawyer it says here that you're three months pregnant."

"No th-th-there must be a mistake. I'm only two months pregnant." Peyton assured with thorough confusion as her eyes darted from the Doctor to an unmistakably pissed off Lucas Scott.

He looked at his former wife and scoffed, "You're that demented to try and pin a baby on me?! A baby that apparently isn't even mine?!"

Her green eyes widened with shock, "I swear it is yours Luke—"

Lucas squeezed his eyes shut as he yelled, "Come off it already! He's a fucking specialist! He wouldn't be wrong about this!"

"Doctors are wrong all the time!" she shot back desperately.

Dr. Finkle grew slightly irritated by her remarks and stated, "Ms. Sawyer I'm sorry but this is according to your blood work and blood never lies. However Mr. Scott I would advise you not to upset my patient—"

Lucas chuckled acidly as he stood to his feet and said, "I'm done here. I'm going to go check on the woman who's really having my baby."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You're just going to leave me here to go chase after Brooke?"

Lucas rolled his eyes impatiently, "There's no reason for me to stay here! That's not my fucking baby! That baby could be Andre's or maybe even Julian's—all I know is that it isn't mine and that's all that matters!"

Lucas slammed the door behind him, hard enough to rattle the plaques and pictures hanging on the wall.

Brooke carefully stood to her feet and asked, "What's going on?"

"She's a fucking liar but then that's nothing new. She's three months pregnant Brooke."

So it couldn't have been his. Brooke's eyes widened, "What a bitch!"

"Forget her. How's my little man?" he asked as he rubbed her swollen belly.

Much to Lucas delight and Brooke's small disappointment they were having a boy. But overall she was very happy with the reveal.

"He's doing just fine. But his mama is starving! Can we go and get some barbeque ribs and fries? I'm really really in need of some ribs with extra sauce. Ooh and some onion rings and a double chocolate cake too!"

Lucas laughed and led her out of the doctor's office. "Anything else?"

"A creamy strawberry and peach smoothie!"

Lucas kissed her hand and said, "Your wish is my command." He took her to Karen's cafe and found Haley who smiled upon their arrival. "Hey Hales…gotta large order."

"First how was the double appointment?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and stated, "If I wasn't clear before that Peyton is forever dead to me—today put the final nail in the coffin."

"What happened?"

"Um excuse me but pregnant Brooke is very very hungry and is very very close to bitching out two people that are very very close to her!"

"What are you having?"

"Barbeque ribs with extra sauce and sweet potato fries, some onion rings and a yummy double chocolate cake with a creamy strawberry and peach smoothie!"

Haley jotted down everything and smiled, "I will get right on that. Now what were you saying bil?"

"Peyton's kid is not mine. She three months pregnant. Not two like she had us believe."

Haley's eyes widened, "Wow…just when I thought that she couldn't sink any lower—she proves me wrong every time." sighing she pointed to a table that was free and said, "I will be back with your order. Lucas you want anything?"

"I'll take a Phili cheese hoagie and a can of Sprite."

"Alright…I will be back with your orders. It's going to be okay guys." she then walked away, leaving them to themselves.

Brooke reached over the table to link her fingers with his, "How are you holding up?"

Lucas sighed then admitted, "I'm actually really relieved that it's not mine. I didn't want to create a baby from those circumstances. I want to tell my children that they were made in love—not from dark intentions."

Brooke nodded and smiled, "Well our child definitely was made in love."

"That he was…you know we really gotta crack down on finding a name for him. He's gonna be here soon."

Brooke smiled brightly, "I can't wait either."

Lucas melted at the sight of her genuine smile completely with dimples, "God your smile can brighten the darkest day you know that?"

She smiled bigger as she said, "So I've been told."

"I'm serious…after all these years your smile still holds the power to make me weak. I love you so much Pretty Girl."

Brooke rose up a little just as he did and they shared a brief loving kiss over the table. "I love you too Broody."

I hope you guys read the whole thing and didn't get pissed prematurely. I know that you guys didn't want Psycho-bitch pregnant but I always planned on her getting pregnant but it was never in the cards for her and Lucas. I hope that you liked the whole busting Peyton scenes. Anywho please review and tell me what you thought about everything and please let me know how I'm doing. I'm a bit of an attention whore lol just kidding (not really) okay that's enough for me it's literally 3:01 a.m and no sign of sleep in sight (sigh) Okay seriously later y'all… pray that I get back on a regular sleep schedule lol


	20. Brief break

I'm going to take a brief break on this story until I can get the juices flowing again. Trust me Its not forever but I am experiencing some writers block when it comes to this story. I hope you can be patient and continue to look out for Collide. I will be back at this asap.


	21. Chapter 20

Author's note: Liason Morgan thanks for the great idea and I will definitely use it in this chapter. As for the rest of the reviewers please keep reviewing and let me know if I should continue on or just end it. And let me know your thoughts because I value your opinions.

P.S: Forgive me for the rushed delivery at just didn't feel like writing the scene.

-x-

After the truth came out about Peyton's child Lucas sat Sawyer down and explained what he discovered at the appointment. Sawyer was upset about the whole situation and he didn't blame her. As far as Sawyer had known he and her mother had the perfect life until suddenly they didn't. Hell Lucas hadn't even known the deeper issues with his ex wife until after their divorce.

"If she could lie about this child then she could have lied about me." Sawyer said with a broken sob.

Lucas hugged his daughter and shook his head, trying to soothe her. "No, don't think like that."

"How can you not think like that? She obviously thought that she could get away with it for her to even try it."

"What do you want me to do Sawyer?" he asked warily, raking a hand over his face.

Sawyer looked at him and even though it was hard for her to even think it she forced herself to say, "To find out the truth. Get a DNA test done."

"What good would it do? If we did that and it came back that you're not my daughter—how would you feel? Because I know how I would feel. I would be crushed. I don't want to know Sawyer. I can't—" he said, his hands shaking with raw emotion.

"Dad I have to know for sure. We both do. And besides it's a fifty percent chance you are my biological father. Please dad…for me."

Lucas hung his head, "Alright…If it'll make you happy then I'll do it."

An hour later the father and daughter went down to the hospital and requested a DNA test to be performed. Lucas called Peyton and left a message for her to come to the hospital and left it at that.

Peyton came into the waiting room and looked panicked but seeing that Sawyer hadn't been admitted, visibly relaxed.

"What's going on?"

"We need a DNA test."

Peyton's hand went to her stomach and she shook her head, "No. It's too early for that and it could hurt the baby—"

Lucas sighed, "Relax. It's not for the baby. It's for Sawyer."

"Are you kidding me Lucas?!" she screeched, "You are a piece of shit for thinking for one minute that she's not yours! And to actually drag her down here—"

"Dad doesn't want it done mom. I do."

Peyton went from intensely angry to shocked, "What?"

"I need to know if Dad is really my dad. I mean if you can try to pass off one baby as his you could've just as easily passed me off as his as well." she explained, hating the entire situation.

"I'm so mad I can almost cry." Peyton said as she sat down, her leg shaking from tension. "You had to do some real brainwashing to get her to "think" of this! God you're such a dick!"

"Believe what you want Peyton."

After all three filled out their information Dr. Boyce walked up and told them to come into the back where they could get swabbed for the test. It was performed quickly, barely took a few minutes.

"The results will be back in a few weeks and we will mail you the results."

"Thank you." Sawyer said shakily, aware that she made the right decision but was overwhelmingly nervous about those results and would be until she had them in her hand.

Three weeks passed in a flash and all three regularly checked their mailboxes since it approached the three week mark. Brooke however checked it when it was finally in. Her brows kinked in confusion.

"Luke?" she said as she waddled inside with a letter from the Diagnostic Center in her hand.

"In the kitchen babe." he said as he fixed them breakfast.

Brooke walked into the kitchen and tossed the letter on the countertop next to him demanding, "Honey what's this?"

His face turned ashen when he realized what it was and whispered, "Oh God…"

"When did you get a paternity test done and for what? You already know…oh. Sawyer."

Lucas shrugged then said glumly, "It was her idea. I only did it to make her happy. To tell you the truth…I don't want to know. I prefer to think that she's mine than to find out she's not."

Brooke hugged him and whispered in his ear, "I'm here for you. And it will be okay."

"I guess I have to open it. Sawyer and Peyton will have copies of the results now too." he said, unaware that tears were forming in his eyes. It wasn't until he opened the letter that he had to acknowledge them and wiped them from his eyes so that he could see.

"Lucas Scott…99.9999999996 percent not the biological father…" he dropped to the floor, his heart seizing in his chest. "Brooke…"

"Lucas!" she said as she knelt beside him.

He looked at her with confusion and rasped, "He wasn't tested. But Julian's Sawyer's father."

Brooke was shocked. Then realization washed over her and she said, "Oh… he was already in the system for his other child. Oh Luke I'm so sorry."

The front door slammed open and closed and a minute later they heard, "Daddy?!"

"We're in the kitchen Sunbeam." Brooke said while holding the man she loved who was heartbroken.

They looked up and saw that she had been crying, the results crushed in her hand. "You know?" she asked, her voice cracking with sorrow.

Lucas stood to his feet then took her into his arms and said, "This doesn't change anything. You're still my daughter and I'm still your father. It doesn't change anything princess."

Sawyer sobbed harder and clutched him closer, afraid of letting him go.

Brooke watched the heart wrenching scene and cursed her former husband and ex best friend for all the pain they had caused.

Brooke went to the stove and removed the burning eggs from the eye.

"I hate her." Sawyer cried, soaking his t-shirt with her tears. "I hate her so much!"

-x-

"What the hell Peyton?!" Julian snarled as soon as she opened the door. He marched past her, ignoring the red rimmed eyes she sported nor the tear stained cheeks. "This came into the mail today! What the fucking hell!"

"Sawyer wanted to know if Lucas was really her father since he put it in her head that this kid isn't his. And there's the results." she sniffles.

Julian exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "God I really am a fertile bastard. Does Brooke know?"

"I have no idea. But if she does she'll figure out that we had an affair behind her back while you were dating her."

"What about our daughter? How'd she take the news?"

Peyton began crying harder and shook her head, "We haven't really spoken since I was arrested. And it's killing me Julian."

Julian hugged her tight and ignored his own sadness. "It'll be alright Peyt."

"How do you know?"

He rocked her comfortingly and answered, "I don't. But I have to have faith regardless. Everything is going to work out as it should. Don't worry."

-x-

Two months later Brooke was a week past due and was so big and heavy and hot and tired of being pregnant. She started walking three miles a day to see if she could move things along (it only made her feet swell). One night, she had contractions five minutes apart from 2 a.m. to 4 a.m. She sat at the computer timing them, not wanting to wake anyone if it wasn't necessary. The contractions eventually faded away, and she went to sleep feeling frustrated.

But in the middle of the night while in bed she felt a gush between her legs and the real pain started.

"Luuucaasss!" she moaned, shaking him awake.

"Huh?" he mumbled drowsily, his eyes still closed.

"It's the baby…we gotta go! Wake up!" she growled, hitting him over the head with her pillow.

Lucas woke up the time she said baby. He rolled over and felt the cooling wetness and his eyes widened. "Oh shit!"

One hospital ride and two hours of labor later Lucas Eugene Scott Jr was born. Brooke teared up as their son was being handed to her, all bundled up like a burrito, unable to believe that he was actually here.

He had a full head of downy brown hair, blue eyes and chubby cheeks. He looked mostly like his father.

"He's so beautiful." Brooke said as tears of happiness continued to fall.

Lucas kissed her sweat slicked forehead and said tearfully, "Thank you. We made a perfect little boy."

"Knock, knock!" Sawyer said as she walked in. "I came as soon as Cassie told me. Where is my little brother?"

Lucas took LJ from Brooke who had offered him to him. "Here he is."

Sawyer fawned over the tiny bundle of joy and said, "He looks like you Dad."

Lucas watched his daughter interact with his son and felt a warm sense of happiness. He looked over at his girlfriend who was fast asleep and had to admit that here was pretty damn good.

-x-

A few months later Lucas had testified against his ex wife. It was an open and shut trial which she had been sentenced to the maximum penalty in prison for Assault in the Second Degree. Since what she had done to Lucas was a class B felony she was facing imprisonment up to 10 years.

Sawyer watched the entire trial with disbelief, hurt, confusion and anger. The footage of Peyton drugging Lucas which is shown in court to everyone, would not leave her mind. Disbelief that they even had to go through with this. Hurt that her mother had been sentenced to 10 years. Confused as to why Peyton felt the need to drug and rape her own ex husband. Anger that she had succeeded in ruining her life as well as the fact that she had to take on the responsibility for her unborn sister considering that Peyton couldn't exactly find the father of her baby.

Peyton had stood before the court with a stony expression the entire time the court proceedings were going on. As if she had no real remorse.

Brooke had stayed away from the courthouse due to the fact that she could no longer afford to be stressed out. Her doctor had told her that because of the stress that she had been under had made her blood pressure dangerously high and that if she did not get a handle on it she could have a stroke.

Lucas had to come and face the woman who had become so unhinged that she resulted in drugging him to have him again. The fact she felt no real emotion from what she did and had in fact called him a pussy 'for going this far' had made it impossible to even feel bad. Instead he said he had forgiven her and watched the bailiff escorted her out of the courtroom.

"How'd it go?" Brooke asked as soon as she watched Lucas pull at his tie to remove it from his neck.

"She got 10 years in the North Carolina Correctional Institution for Women."

Brooke whistled low, "Wow…how do you feel about it?"

Lucas sat at the edge of the bed then said honestly, "I'd much rather talk about you and our baby boy…" he said as he picked the newborn up into his arms. "How's daddy's little man?"

"Lucas…we have to talk about it. Don't shut me out."

He smiled at his son then said, "I'm not shutting you out. I'm just tired. Today took a lot out of me."

"Okay I will let it go for now."

"Thank you." he then kissed his son's chubby cheek.


	22. Chapter 21

"You ready to talk yet?" Brooke asked as she sat down in front of him.

Lucas sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get away with avoiding the topic another day. "Brooke what do you want me to say?"

"Start with how you're feeling?"

Lucas looked at her ten raked a hand over his face, "I feel…like I don't know how I feel. On one hand I feel like it's all my fault because I'm so damn irresistible—"

Brooke smiled at his silliness then retorted, "Seriously."

"To be honest I wonder how I missed the signs…how could I not see that she was slipping away mentally—"

"You're trying to find a way to blame yourself aren't you?"

"Yeah…I blame myself for being incredibly stupid. Had I tried harder with you who knows where we could have been. Instead I allowed her to turn my head away from you. I had rose tinted goggles when it came to Peyton. I ignored every sign and flaw until I couldn't anymore."

"She had everyone fooled. Including me. I mean I experienced what her real nature was before but then I tried to bury it, knowing that I was pretty much all she had. Besides you that is."

"Peyton is without a doubt the most cold, self centered, unbalanced person I ever knew. I feel bad that she's going to prison but after everything she's said and done…making me believe that Sawyer's my biological daughter…I can't forgive her for hurting all of us."

"How'd Sawyer take the sentencing?"

"Not good. She's disillusioned, angry and lost. Sawyer has so many questions and the only one that has the answers is someone she feels is a complete stranger that she never knew. How can I guide her when I'm equally lost?"

Brooke sat on his lap then answered, "You'll find a way. You always do. You're one of the wisest people that I know. The important thing to remember about all of this is that everything is going to okay. Once the dust settled you and Sawyer will see things more clearly."

Lucas looked into her eyes and smiled genuinely, "You're amazing you know that?"

"I've been told that quite a bit. But it's still great to hear every once in awhile."

Just as they were about to kiss LJ started wailing. Lucas chuckled, "Our son has perfect timing doesn't he?"

"I'll get him. He's probably hungry."

"Tell him that he has to share with Daddy."

Brooke hit him playfully on the shoulder and went into LJ's nursery and found him swinging his little arms angrily, his little face red with anger.

"Aw what's got my little munchkin so upset?" Brooke said as she checked his diaper first and found that he had crapped his diaper. "Oh I see what the problem is…you don't like that stuff on you—I know. I'm gonna change you and then you're gonna eat. How does that sound?"

LJ stopped crying the moment the dirty diaper was off of him. He looked at his mother with those beautiful blue eyes that he inherited from his father and smiled, his dimples on display once he felt her position him in the feeding position, knowing what came next.

Lucas watched from the doorway as LJ latched onto Brooke's breast hungrily and sighed. It was moments like this that he felt at peace, a peace he hadn't felt since the whole Peyton situation. And as he watched on he knew that this was always where he was meant to be.

-x-

Three months later Brooke looked down at the gravesite and wiped the tears cascading down her face with one hand while the other held the car seat that cradled Lucas Jr. This was the first time she had come here since burying them a year ago. Here lies Jude Andrew Baker and Davis Nathan Baker. Underneath their birth dates and death dates the stone read: No farewell words were spoken,

no time to say goodbye,

you were gone before we knew it,

and only God knows why…

She took a deep shaky breath and said, "Hey Jude…hey Davis…happy birthday. Your ladies Lydia and Cassie both miss you and I'm sure they'll be here later on. I, uh, brought two visitors with me, Davis meet your baby girl Brooklyn, Jude meet your niece. Say hi to daddy baby girl!"

"Da da!" The now ten month old said gleefully. She was dressed in a cute lavender dress with a frilly skirt, her curly hair in ponytails and barrettes.

"You would be so proud of her…she moves pretty fast for her age. She's walking around and calling for you all the time…it's kind of hard for us when she does even though she doesn't understand what she's saying…or maybe she sees you and knows that you're there…I don't know but I'd like to think that." she said proudly, even as her eyes misted with tears.

Brooke cleared her throat then smiled saying, "And I brought your baby brother LJ. He's six months now and he reminds me of you both sometimes… I guess we know who you really took after." she chuckled then sighed, "Boys I miss you so much…there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about you both. My unique boys…You will always be in our hearts…I tell Brooklyn and your baby brother all the time about you both. But I have to admit that my heart will always ache for you, my eyes will always shed tears because I can't hold you, I can't see you…and there's a part of me that is with you and it always will be. I love you guys so much and I really, really miss you…" she said as she laid two single red roses on their grave.

"Hey…"

Brooke turned to find Lucas standing a few feet away from her. "What are you doing here?"

He walked to her and said, "I came to support you. Are you okay?"

She nodded then shrugged her shoulders helplessly, "It still hurts…but I'm living with it."

Lucas looked at the tombstone grimly, he hadn't gotten a chance to know them as he should've and he would always regret it. They were incredible young men and it would always haunt him that he hadn't been there for them.

Lucas picked up Brooklyn and smiled at her, "Hey Princess…how's grandpa's baby girl huh?"

"Fie." she said shyly, her beautiful smile on display, along with her dimples.

Lucas grinned at her and asked, "You're fine? That's good huh?"

"Yea."

Brooke sighed, her eyes still on her first born boys. It was still surreal that they were here instead of out living their lives, preparing for college…

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Julian asked while walking up.

Brooke didn't want to get into this today of all days and wanted to ignore him but changed her mind as her whole demeanor changed at the sight of her ex husband. "I should ask you the same question."

"It's their birthday I wanted to spend some time with them—"

"Lucas take Brooklyn and LJ to the car. They don't need to hear what I have to say." she said, handing him LJ's car seat while he balanced the little girl on his hip.

Lucas looked between the ex's and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute."

Brooke watched Lucas take the kids to his car as instructed then turned to face Julian. He didn't look like himself, his face was gaunt and he lost weight. But she didn't care. Instead she said, "Ever heard of the saying give flowers while someone is still alive to appreciate them? The same goes for attention Julian." she said before breaking down. "Why couldn't you appreciate them while they were here?"

"What do you want me to say Brooke?! That I was selfish…I was! That I miss them? I do, every day, every hour…it will always be with me that I let them down by trying to hurt you like you hurt me—"

Brooke shook her head, "Like I hurt you? That's rich! I was the one that got hurt remember? The endless lying, the cheating, the abandonment! But the worst thing is that you didn't just hurt me. You hurt our boys repeatedly, year after year until they finally gave up on waiting for you. So you live with that!"

Julian's facial expression crumbled as he realized that he had truly been the one who messed up. "Brooke…I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to stay and deal with my mistakes. I'm sorry for being an stubborn asshole…please forgive me."

Brooke started crying because this was the closure that they had been avoiding for years. As well as the apology that she had wanted him to say to her. "I forgive you. I got to go. Our granddaughter and my son's waiting for me—"

"Granddaughter? I'm a grandfather?"

She had forgotten that he didn't know about baby Brooklyn. "Yes. Davis was a father. He and Skills daughter have a gorgeous baby girl. Her name's Brooklyn…"

Julian gaped at her, unable to believe that he had missed so much. "Wait—Skills has a daughter?"

"Long story. Would you like to meet her?"

Julian's heart ached at the kindness of this woman. Here she was offering him a chance to meet the sole link they have with Davis who he had deserted. "Yeah I would love to meet her."

When Brooke brought Julian to the car to meet her Brooklyn having never seen him before had clung to Lucas, her eyes on her grandma and the stranger.

"Julian this is Brooklyn. She's almost a year old now."

Julian took in the sight of his granddaughter and saw Davis immediately, she had his eyes and Brooke's dimples. "She's beautiful."

"Well we have to go…"

"I would like to spend some time with her—"

Lucas bit his tongue, not wanting to interfere but he did not like that he was trying to worm his way back into Brooke's good graces.

"That's not up to me. You would have to ask her mother…but I don't think it's a good idea since you gave up the family life years ago. Davis wouldn't want you around and you know that."

Julian shed tears, knowing that she was right. He nodded and said, "See you around then."


	23. Chapter 22

The next morning Brooke looked at LJ with amusement as he kicked and giggled like crazy while his daddy blew on his bare stomach over and over again, loving the adorable sound of his laughs.

"Alright little guy it's bath time. You ready for bath?" Brooke cooed at him, his eyes going directly to mommy. He squealed and kicked his legs more excitedly while reaching in her direction.

"Must you interrupt father and son time? And might I add that that was a dirty trick Ms. Davis! You know how he feels about bath time." Lucas grumbled while handing him over to a smiling Brooke.

LJ loves baths. Whenever Brooke would take a bath, she would sit with him on her lap, and let the water fill up around them. He enjoys the sound of the rushing water, and he settles into a very peaceful state when the water starts to get higher.

"Well I'm sorry but LJ needs to get ready for the day. Any day now, though, he's going to truly discover splashing, and then baths will be a whole new kind of fun! Ain't that right baby? Tell Daddy that I have to get clean!" Their son cooed in response, holding up the conversation. "Yeah…"

Lucas wiggled his little feet then said, "Traitor!"

Brooke rolled her eyes and retorted, "Let me enjoy this! In a few years it's going to be hell to even get him near the tub."

Lucas recalled Sawyer when she had been three years old and all the hell she had put up whenever it came to bathing. "Good point."

"Exactly…come on little man. Our bath awaits…" Brooke said before kissing his soft chubby cheek and carrying him out of their bedroom.

Lucas shook his head and smirked, wondering how he got so blessed. His phone started to ring, interrupting his thoughts. "Hello?"

"Hey Dad…"

Lucas smile grew at the sound of his daughter's voice. "Hey Sawyer… I was just thinking about you."

"About what?"

"Brooke's giving LJ a bath and she said that he wouldn't enjoy it for long which made me think of you when you were little. You really hated baths. Peyton and I caught hell giving you one."

"I'm sure that I wasn't that bad—"

Lucas laughed, standing to his feet, "You're right. You were worse."

"Anyway…I'm calling because mom had put us down as the caretakers for the baby—"

"Why didn't she try to find the real father?"

Sawyer paced back and forth in her dorm room saying, "She claimed that she told him but he skipped the country just to get away from his responsibility. It's my second year in college! How can I handle classes and a baby? And it's not fair to you that she put you as caretaker after everything she's said and done—"

Lucas stopped her saying, "Sawyer calm down…I know that you're freaking out but you don't have to worry about it. You focus on being a Fine Arts major. We will take care of the baby…I just have to break it to Brooke."

Sawyer sat down on her bed, "Maybe you guys should talk about it before you make that decision Dad—"

"Brooke would be okay with it."

"Be okay with what?"

Lucas turned around to find Brooke wrapped up in a towel with LJ poised on her hip, also wrapped in a towel.

"Sawyer's on the phone and—"

"Ooh gimme, gimme!" Brooke said with a smile.

"Brooke wants to talk to you sweetheart. Okay I love you too." Lucas then handed the phone over to his girlfriend while taking his son from her.

"Hello honey…how's college life? Meet any boys yet?"

"No…I haven't. Although with this new development I'm sure that no guy would want to come within a hundred feet of me."

Brooke frowned, "I'm sure that's not true…you're a gorgeous girl and—"

"I have to go. I have to book it to my next class. I will drop by and see you guys later."

She hated that her conversation was cut short and said somewhat depressed, "Promise?"

"I promise. Gotta go. Talk to dad! Bye." she then hung up, blowing out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Brooke turned to Lucas who was laying on his back playing with LJ by lifting him in the air like an airplane. "Luke Sawyer said that I needed to talk to you…"

Lucas stopped his motions and sat up, sitting LJ on his thigh. "We do."

"Okay about what?"

"Peyton has put Sawyer and I as the caretakers of her baby. Sawyer just got settled into college and so—"

"You're taking responsibility." It wasn't a question. She knew Lucas like the back of her hand. "Well I guess we should prepare for the new addition to our family."

Lucas stood to his feet and hugged her, carefully considering that LJ was sandwiched between them. "You are making me fall deeper in love with you, you know that? Any other woman wouldn't take this on—especially with everything that's happened."

"Neither would a man willingly take care of a child that's not his. And here it is you're doing it for a second time. This time voluntarily…you're a really good man Lucas Scott."

Lucas planted a kiss on her lips then said, "Get dressed before I take advantage of the fact that you're completely naked under that towel."

Brooke squealed as he grabbed her ass in a slick maneuver. "Our son is right here—"

"And? It's how he got here."

"Whatever…"

Lucas chuckled as she hurriedly dressed herself in a stylish beige dress with turquoise accessories and matching sandals. She pulled her hair into a neat ponytail while Lucas dressed their son into his cute Baker Man beige and white onesie with his denim jean jumper. On his little feet were white and black Adidas. He had also readied the diaper bag, packing an extra set of clothes as well as his night clothes, diapers and formula.

"You are the sharpest looking kid in Tree Hill you know that?" Lucas said as he lifted his newly dressed son into his arms. He walked over to her and kissed her again, "And you are by far the sexiest woman in the world."

"Flattery will get you everywhere. Now you get dressed…" she said as she grabbed his ass. "Retaliation."

Lucas let out a bark of laughter and shook his head, "I'm going to get dressed and we'll go to Karen's cafe for some breakfast."

After a ten minute shower Lucas was dressed in his a plain white A-shirt, blue and white plaid shirt and dark denim jeans with plain white Vans and the family went to Karen's.

"Hey you guys!" Haley greeted as they walked through the cafe doors. "Hi Little Luke…you're getting cuter and cuter every time I see you." She cooed to the baby, instantly taking him from Brooke's arms. "How's my sweet little nephew?"

LJ grinned merrily and pat Haley on her cheeks, "He's playful today."

Haley bounced with him and said, "Yes he is. So what brings you here?"

Lucas hugged her then replied, "Breakfast."

Haley chuckled, "Okay have a seat and I will be right with you guys. LJ however is coming with me."

Haley then took LJ into the back with her.

"I think that I'm going to go with the—"

She broke off as she saw Lucas kneeling down before her, grasping her hand in his, his blue eyes shining with love and sincerity as he said with ringing clarity, "Brooke Penelope Davis, sometimes your nearness takes my breath away; and all the things I want to say can find no voice. Then, in silence, I can only hope my eyes will speak my heart. You are not just a pretty face, you have an even more beautiful heart. You are my Pretty Girl and I will always love you."

Brooke's heart began pounding as she whispered a stunned, "Oh my God is this really happening?"

Lucas went on to say as he revealed the beautifully stunning Platinum pave Halo and shank diamond engagement ring. "So let me love you if not for the rest of your life then for the rest of mine. Marry me please?"

Tears were flowing abundantly down her face as she nodded her answer while whispering a husky heartfelt, "Yes!"

Lucas grinned happily as his own tears escaped his eyes, relieved and thankful that this incredibly beautiful, brilliant and brave woman accepted his proposal. They embraced for the longest time, whispering their I-Love-You's and kissing each other constantly.

Everyone present cheered them on, truly happy that Brooke and Lucas found their way back to each other.

"Wow I had no idea that we were going to have a front row seat to this!" Haley said unconvincingly as she hugged the newly engaged couple. "But on this sweet occasion, I wish you both a healthy and romantic life ahead. May God bless your love. And Nathan and I will be keeping Little Lucas here. Congratulations on your engagement!"

"Thanks Hales!" Lucas said with a brilliant smile.

Brooke gaped at him, "You planned this!"

"I might have conspired with Haley…" he said as he wiped her eyes with the pad of his thumbs. "So let's sit down and enjoy our breakfast. And since LJ will be spending the night with Nate and Hales…"

Brooke's eyes lit up, following where he was going. "We can have some much needed alone time?"

"Exactly. Some much, much needed alone time." he said with a mischievous grin.

Brooke had never enjoyed her breakfast more than now. True enough the French toast was always awesome here but being completely in love as well as newly engaged made everything taste better. Add to the fact that Lucas hadn't been able to stop touching her since she said yes. In fact he was looking at her exactly as he had when they were teenagers. Completely smitten.

LJ had left with Nathan while Haley ran the cafe. Brooke and Lucas said their goodbyes, hugging Haley before they made their way home as well.

-x-

Brooke couldn't wait another second, as soon as he opened the door Brooke practically pounced on him, kissing him passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance, her hands hastily unbuttoning his plaid shirt, until he was left in his A-shirt. Lucas pressed her against the wall, his mouth devouring hers as he lifted her. Brooke automatically wrapped her legs around his hips as he pinned her more firmly against the structure, both lost in the heated moment. Neither could tell you how they ended up in his office but there they were making out against the door.

It's been a long time since they've been intimate. They hadn't had sex since LJ's been born due to interruptions and unending drama. And it had been hard. Figuratively and literally.

Lucas broke the kiss, now sharing breaths with her. "I want you so much…"

"Give me a bit of rough sex mixed with some sexy, slow, and sweet lovemaking."

"Your wish is my command fiancee…"

Brooke giggled joyously then moaned, her eyes closed in luscious desire as he started sucking on the sensitive skin behind her ear, along her neck to the tops of her breasts.

Undressing. Kissing. Licking. Touching. Exploring each other until Lucas grew slightly impatient, clearing off all the materials from his desk then lifted her onto the smooth surface, her sweet intoxicating scent drifting to his nose. His mouth watered at the sight of her, her skirt hiked up to her waist, her lusciously wet pussy bare to his hungry gaze. He kissed up her leg, mostly to draw out the moment but also to drive her crazy from the anticipation. He kissed, licked, nibbled up her thigh, hearing her gasp as he went higher and higher until he came to her slick entrance. Entranced he licked her delicately; teasingly, tasting her sweetness. She gasped harshly, grabbing his hair and pressed his head closer to her. He smiled a little then nibbled on her clit with his tightly pressed lips, sucking on it every once in awhile, tonguing it between nibbling and sucking her. She shuddered, moving her hips along with his movements, moaning his name. He thrust a finger inside, searching for her sweet spot. When she suddenly cried out with a shudder, he knew he found it. He kept caressing it, until her sweet cum filled his mouth.

Brooke cried out, her hands fisted in his blonde locks. His lips against her were too much for her, nibbling, suckling and eventually biting softly, flicking his amazing tongue against her clit until she was very close. Lucas hooked a finger and pressed against her G-spot, which pushed her right over the edge. But he continued kissing the engorged pearl that drove her completely crazy. She kept coming and coming until she was slumped against the wall.

"Fuck me…" she rasped, still dazed from her multiple orgasms. But she also wanted to feel him, hot and thick inside her. "Fuck me Luke…"

Lucas pushed her gently back until she was laying down and positioned himself at her hot slit, groaning at the feel of her. He pulled her to him and impaled her, thrusting inside slowly, deeply and intensively. Lucas and Brooke cried out from the instant pleasure they both felt at the joining of their sex starved bodies.

He started off slow, testing the waters so to speak but then Brooke clutched his ass and in so many words commanded what she wanted.

Lucas chuckled and gave into what they both desperately wanted. He rode her hard and long, thrusting like a madman until they were both pouring down sweat and gasping, lost in the simultaneous ecstasy of their shared orgasm.

And that was the first of many.


	24. Sequel

I figured that I should tell you guys that I am going do a sequel to Collide very soon.I was going to do one last chapter but since its going to be a time jump of 10 years I figured I may as well make a sequel. It's not going to be a long wait since I've already started writing it. Thanks for reading and I hope that you guys look out for the sequel.


End file.
